The Truth Behind Alex Russo
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. No Incest. Jalex Full Summary inside. Sorry but I actually wish Justin and Alex weren't brother and sister... Rated M for Language possibly more.
1. The Truth Is Revealed

_**Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction**_

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHote's Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am only really up to saying this once so please read closely… I Do Not Own Wizards Of Waverly Place. Nor Will I Ever….**_

_**Chapter 1 The Truth is revealed**_

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

"Alex what you did today was totally irresponsible. You need to learn to control your impulses when it comes to Magic." Dad snapped at me.

"He's right Alex you're just lucky Justin was there to help you." Mom said.

"Alex you're grounded for a month." Dad finished and went back to the Sub Station to work, Mom following behind him. I sighed and flopped down on the couch that was in the family's Lair. Which just so happens to be in the freezer of the Sub Station.

Maybe I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Alex Russo. I'm eighteen and heading into my Senior year of High School at Tribeca Prep. I really don't care that much about school, but I love Art. I have two Brothers; Justin and Max. My parents are Jerry and Theresa. Oh and I'm a Wizard. Once Max turns eighteen we will be holding the Wizard Competition. Only one of us will be allowed to keep the family powers.

Anyway back on track. So maybe I pulled a prank on Max that was a bit worse than normal. Of course Justin came to the rescue, but not before Dad found out. So here I am grounded for a month. I scanned the room for something to do. I didn't want to see any of the family right now. Justin will give me a massive lecture, Max, well who knows what he'll say. Probably just laugh it off. Honestly I don't think he's all together there sometimes.

A couple spell books caught my eye so I stood and collected them. Might as well take this time to read. I know what you're thinking; why would I read, well I figure if I read maybe Justin will see that I'm really not that careless about my Magic.

Ya know there are times I wish Justin and I weren't related. Not that I would verbalize that since last time I made a wish similar to that was on our Vacation and I accidently wished our parents hadn't met. Not only did they forget each other, I lost both my Brothers. I got them back though after wishing everything was the way it had been before.

During our search for the Stone of Dreams I began having feelings for Justin and they weren't platonic. I know it's wrong. People would think I'm sick or something so I've kept it to myself this whole time. Not like he'd feel the same for me anyway. I think he may be getting suspicious though I refuse to stay in the same room with him if it's only the two of us.

I opened the first book after retaking my seat and stretching out on the couch.

* * *

_That evening:_

I lost track of time while I was reading. I looked up at the clock and saw it was closing time. I set the books on the coffee table and headed for the door. I was about to open it when I heard my parents talking.

"Theresa what Alex did was unacceptable. I can't believe she's this careless with her Magic." Dad said

"Jerry I think her full powers are making an appearance. You said back when we brought her home that they might do that now. you also said when this day came we would tell her the truth." Mom told him.

_Truth? What truth? _I thought, but kept myself quiet so I could listen.

"I don't know how can we just come out and say it." Dad said.

"It's really simple Jerry we sit her and the boys down and tell them the truth." Mom said.

"How do you tell your kids that the girl they grew up believing is their Sister by blood is adopted." Dad said softly.

My jaw dropped and my vision became blurred by tears. _They lied to me? I'm not a Russo, then who am I? _I thought as I slid to the floor.

"How about we tell them tomorrow, at least now Alex will not have to compete in the competition. Her powers came from her parents. She shouldn't risk losing what belongs to her." Mom said in almost a murmur. I heard their footsteps recede and worked to compose myself. I slipped out of the Lair and upstairs without Jerry or Theresa noticing me.

I got upstairs and took one look at Max on the couch and Justin in the kitchen I smiled weakly though neither noticed and I went up to my room. I had no intentions on staying here tonight. I would leave once everyone else was in bed. I locked my door and pulled out a few suitcases and began packing my stuff.

* * *

_Midnight:_

I shrunk my suitcases down and grabbed the money I had collected. Justin thought I just spent the money on clothes, but I didn't. I had searched and found my adoption papers in Jerry's Study. According to the papers all I knew was my parent's last name was Santiago*. I figured I would find information about my family in the Wizard World so I was going to start there. I made my way down to the Lair. I left a note for the Russo's in their Lair and I stepped through the Portal to the Wizard World.

Goodbye Alex Russo. Hello Alex Santiago.

_**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try and make the next Chapter longer but this idea has been running through my head for about a week or so. This type of writing is fairly clichéd and for that again I apologize.**_

_**As for the marked name Santiago… well Selena plays in Another Cinderella Story by the Name of Mary Santiago and I do enjoy that movie… And it fit so… hopefully self explanatory.**_

_**The next chapter will possibly be in Justin's POV**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_

_**(Yup I Like Bella Thorne. I enjoy Disney Channel still... Oh Well)**_


	2. Alex MIA

_**Wizards Of Waverly Place Fanfiction**_

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By; LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 2 in Justin's POV. Please note by technicality there is no incest.**_

_**Chapter 2: Alex MIA**_

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

The morning following Alex's latest prank was dismal. I stretched with a yawn and slipped out of bed. I collected my outfit for the day. I may not be in High School anymore but I still had college courses and worked in the Sub Station. I made my way out of my room and to the bathroom pounding on Max and Alex's doors to wake them up along the way.

I heard movement from Max's room but nothing from Alex's. I shrugged and entered the bathroom and began my day.

About twenty minutes later I left the bathroom. Max made his way in as I went and collected the things I needed for the day. Alex's door was still closed so I knocked this time. When there was no answer I opened it to find it empty.

_Odd,_ I thought _maybe she left early. That's not like Alex at all. _With a shrug I made my way downstairs.

"Where's Alex?" Dad asked.

"She's not down here?" I asked looking around the Sub Station.

"No." Dad said, "I haven't seen her since yesterday in the Lair when I dealt with her prank punishment."

"Have you checked the Lair? Maybe she fell asleep in there." I suggested. Dad walked to the small kitchen and opened to door to the Lair and disappeared inside while I went to take the orders he didn't get before. A minute later he was back in the Sub Station.

"Not in the Lair. She's grounded she knows not to leave the Sub Station when she's grounded. Go check with Harper see if she's down there." Dad said.

That's how the majority of the day went; trying to find Alex. She wasn't with Harper. She wasn't in the abandoned Subway tunnel. I checked all her common hang outs with no luck. With a resigned sign I began my shift at the Sub Station to kill time before Wizard lessons.

* * *

_Wizard Lessons:_

Dad insisted on waiting for Alex for the lesson so Max and I were sitting in the Lair basically twiddling our thumbs. I noticed three books on the coffee table that I hadn't left there.

_Was Alex reading last night? Seems extremely unlikely. _I thought and picked the books up, as I did a piece of paper fell out from between two.

"Max you want to grab that paper for me?" I asked. He leaned down and picked up the paper as I put the books away.

"Hey Justin? You may want to look at this." Max said in a bit of a shaky voice. I looked at him quizzically and noticed the look of pain that crossed his face. Making my way back to the couch I plucked the paper from his hand as I sat down. The handwriting alone screamed Alex.

_Dear Russo's,_

_Some information has come to light that I heard Jerry and Theresa talking about last night. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I was upset that I have been lied to my whole life. So I made a decision last night to change things. I made my way upstairs to the loft and since Justin and Max weren't paying attention I slipped up to my room. _

_When everyone was asleep I surreptitiously made my way to Jerry's Study and found what I was looking for. This is after packing a couple suitcases of clothes and money I have saved. And no Justin before you ask I didn't steal the money from you. I didn't spend all my money on clothes as you seem to think. _

_If you are wondering where I am forget it I won't say. Justin, Max if you're wondering what I found out, why don't you ask your parent's._

_Jerry and Theresa I say thank you for raising me but I can't believe you hid this from me for eighteen years. _

_This is where I end this letter. I'm going to find the truth, though I feel like I'm missing a part of myself already. Tell Harper I'll miss her._

_Sincerely,_

_Alex_

_P.S. This may seem irrelevant but oh well. Hey Justin see I do know big words. _

I set the letter down and looked over at Max. Our Sister had left, she wasn't coming back. Something clenched my heart and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Max I'm going to take this to Mom and Dad." I said and stood heading for the door. My brain was running on overdrive.

_The only reason Alex would call us the Russo's and use Mom and Dads first names is if- _My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks, _And I am suppose to be the smart one. Alex is adopted! Why weren't we ever told?_

I exited the Lair and stepped into the Sub Station. Dad was making a few sandwiches so I was closer to him at the moment.

"Dad." I said getting his attention, "Um I think we need to talk, with Mom." I said when he turned to face me.

"What's up Justin?" Dad asked.

"Finish those orders and close the store and you and Mom meet Max and I in the Lair." I said turning back toward the door to the Lair.

"Justin what is going on?" Dad asked about ten minutes later when he and Mom entered the Lair.

"Well I think it's safe to say Alex isn't coming to the lesson today." I started.

"Did she call you?" Dad asked.

"Is she okay?" Mom asked.

"Justin just give them the letter and have them read it." Max bit out. Mom and Dad looked at him in shock. Max was usually the laid back one. However, when I explained to him what Alex's letter meant he kind of got seriously frustrated for the first time in a long time. I nodded and passed the letter over to dad and began pacing slowly.

"She didn't leave the Lair last night after I grounded her." Dad murmured as he realized what happened.

"And she overheard," Mom said and then turned to Max and I, "Guys we were going to tell you today."

"What that your daughter, our sister wasn't in fact our blood sister, but rather adopted." I said. "What happened?"

"We had gotten a visit from the Wizard council that two Wizards had been killed in a fire. They had family members but they lived in a different state and we don't know if they just didn't want to take in an infant or what the situation was but the Wizard council asked us to adopt her. We met her and knew we had to give her a home. Her name went from Alex Santiago to Alex Russo." Dad said.

"How old was she when you got her? And how did she survive the fire?" I asked. Max sat in silence this whole time.

"She was six months old, and no one knows. The Wizard council thought that maybe it was her Magic that kept her alive. Babies as a general rule can't control their Magic when their emotions are unable to be contained." Dad said.

"We loved her as we did both of you and we would have told you all sooner but one night I went to check on you guys, actually it happened a few times I would find her in your room after a storm. I just couldn't break the bond you two shared." Mom said.

I shook my head and walked to the door with one quick glance back I left the Lair and made my way upstairs to my room. I stopped outside of Alex's old room and with a sigh I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

I sat on the bed and gazed at the fur papered walls. My gaze trailed around the room and landed on her desk. There was a set of her drumsticks on top of a book. It seemed that _Alabaster Carnation _would not be taking off anytime soon.

_Unless I can find her._ I thought, problem was I didn't know where to begin.

"So does this mean that it's just you and me in the Russo family Wizard Competition?" Max asked from the doorway. I looked at him and patted the side of the bed. He sat down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah Maxi it's just you and I." I told him and let myself drop back onto the bed. I heard the crinkle of paper and Max turned his head also. I sat back up and pulled back the blankets to find two envelopes. One small one large, the large one had my name and Max's name's in Alex's script. The smaller had my name on it. I tucked the small envelope aside and Max and I opened the large on. We saw a picture on one side and writing on the other. We read the message first.

_Justin and Maxi,_

_I'm hoping by now you've seen the note I left in your Lair. I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper goodbye but I felt hurt and needed to get away. I hope you both understand. This picture is really just a copy. The original is in the closet ready to go to Justin's room. Maxi this copy is for your room._

_Please don't try to find me at the moment. It won't do any good I have no intentions of returning to Waverly Place. _

_Always _

_Alex Santiago_

Max flipped the picture over and I found myself staring at a charcoal sketch of the three of us from our Vacation. She must have committed this pose to memory because I didn't recall a picture taken of it. I watched Max wipe a tear from his eye. He scooped up the picture and left the room.

I stood and walked to the desk collecting the drumsticks and after a slight hesitation I collected the book as well. I opened the closet door and pulled out the original copy of the picture Alex made and left the room pulling the door shut behind me.

I entered my own room and set the few things I grabbed from Alex's room on my bed. I stood by my window and pulled out the envelope addressed to me, and began reading.

_Justin,…_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter is longer than the first one. The couple chapters will be Alex's POV after she finds what's left of her birth family. I may do a time skip chapter…**_

_**Now let me put a few things out there…**_

_**There is going to be a college in the Mortal World only for the Magical for those who chose to stay in the Mortal world, things like that.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	3. Bring On The Seniors!

_**Wizards Of Waverly Place Fanfiction**_

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By; LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so Chapter three is up there is going to be a minor time jump here so Alex can start her Senior year. This will be mostly Alex's POV but it'll start in Third Person POV…**_

_**Chapter 3: Bring on the Senior's!**_

* * *

_Normal POV:_

A few months had passed in the Russo home and there had been no word from Alex. School was starting up again and Max was heading to school while Justin was off to Columbia for a new year of College. Neither son had fully forgiven their parents for keeping this secret for so long. Justin, however, seemed to take it the hardest.

He had acquiesced to her request of not trying to find her but the letter she had left for him separately had really made him think.

_*Flashback*_

_Justin stood by his window and pulled out the envelope addressed to him he opened it and began to read._

_Justin,_

_This hurts to write instead of say in person and I'm sorry I could never tell you face to face, you would have thought I was sick or that there was something seriously wrong with me. Since the truth has come out about my lineage I can't stick around; which means I am still unable to tell you the truth._

_I always wondered why I couldn't form a close sibling bond to you like Max has. I guess this whole adoption thing explains it. We've always had a love/hate relationship since we were both teens. I apologize for all the insults I've ever thrown at you, I'm sorry for making you clean up all of my messes._

_I care deeply for you Justin and NOT in the platonic sense. I guess this whole thing makes sense to me now. I don't know when I'll see you again, but if I do please don't look at me like a freak if you don't feel the same way._

_Forever yours,_

_Alex_

_*End Flashback*_

The letter in question was in his stuff to go to College. Justin decided to live in the Dorms now. His parents didn't take the decision well but it was his to make.

This whole Summer he wondered if Alex had found her family and where she was, but he wasn't going to go against her wishes even if his parents didn't listen. They had spent the Summer trying to locate Alex with no luck what so ever.

Harper seemed composed about the loss of her Best Friend. It truly made no sense. Justin didn't think too much on it though. Harper did have Zeke so maybe that was it. All of Justin's things were ready to be moved to Columbia.

Max said his goodbyes before heading off to school for his first day back. Jerry took Justin to the Campus and moved him into his new dorm. Justin managed to get him out the door in a timely manner before dropping onto the bed.

His mind went back to Alex. Senior year was beginning and he couldn't wish her luck. He hoped she found what she was looking for because he felt like he was missing something. With a resigned sigh he began unpacking his stuff.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

_First day of school _I thought with a sigh. I had found relatives of my birth parents and my Aunt and Uncle on my Father's side had a spare room and let me stay with them. My cousin's were a different story. They weren't too excited to have a cousin they never met stay with them, but I ignored that.

Two months ago I had finally found them after doing a massive search there the Wizard Archives. Turns out there had been a house fire when I was six months old and it took my parents from me. After locating my Father's Brother I made my way across the U.S. and appeared on their doorstep. I guess I looked enough like both my parents that Uncle Brett knew right away who I was.

_*Flashback*_

_I stopped in front of the address I had found for Brett and Amiee Santiago hoping this was the right place and they hadn't moved. With a determined shake of my head I took the first step to the house, and then paused. What if they didn't care about a Niece that wasn't in their life for so long? How would Justin handle this? I shook my head free of the Russo's. I steeled my spine and walked determinedly up to the door and knocked._

_After a few minutes of waiting I heard someone coming to the door. I ran a hand through my hair as the door opened a man stood in front of me._

_"Can I help you?" He asked._

_"I'm…Uh looking for a Brett and Amiee Santiago." I said extremely nervous._

_"I'm Brett what can I do for you?" Brett asked me._

_"I was hoping to find someone who could tell me about my parents." I said. At first he looked confused so I continued, "My name is Alex Santiago. My parents died in a house fire when I was Six months old." I started._

_"Alex, is that really you?" Brett asked I nodded. Next thing I knew I was pulled into a hug, "I knew you looked familiar." He said his voice cracking._

_"Brett, who's at the door?" A female voice called, I could only guess it was Amiee. Brett pulled back as she came into view. She stopped when she saw me, "Who is this?" She asked._

_"Amiee, its Margo and Dorian's girl, Alex." Brett said unshed tears in his eyes. Amiee's eyes widened and she rushed out to hug me. When the hugging was done they ushered me inside and we sat in the living room talking._

_*End Flashback*_

It turns out Uncle Brett was like Jerry Russo, he gave up his powers to Marry Amiee so my dad got them. He in turn had married Margo, another Wizard and a long time friend of theirs. Both of their kids were Wizards. I felt bad because I knew only one would win while I didn't have to go through a Wizard Competition anymore.

So here I am on the first day of Senior year. Brett's kids Kyl and Jess just walked off to meet up with their own friends leaving me to find my own way through this new school. This place seemed bigger then Tribeca Prep. My wand was as usual tucked into one of my boots. Uncle Brett was worried at first but I explained that it was never noticed there when I lived in New York and he relaxed.

I went to the office gave them my name and got my schedule and new locker. Glancing at my schedule I decided that I would start new here. By that I mean actually doing the work. _Oh God Justin rubbed off on me._ I thought with a groan. I dropped my stuff at my locker after getting the combination in place.

I turned and leaned against my locker and holding a map to the school in one hand and my schedule in the other and began pinpointing where each class was when I heard someone beside me.

"You new here?" A male voice said beside me. I looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Am I that transparent?' I asked.

"Well there's that but you also resemble the Queen Bee Jess Santiago." He said. I responded with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." I said.

"I didn't know she had other family." He said perplexed.

"Well she just found out I existed this Summer. My parents died in a house fire when I was six months old. I was adopted by a family and raised in New York." I said, "Alex Santiago." I swapped the map into my other hand and extended my now free hand.

"Jace Eriksson." He said shaking my hand, "Can I help you find your way around on the first day?" He asked. I was about to answer when I heard this ungodly feminine squeal behind him.

"Jace who are you talking to?" A girl came up and draped herself over an arm. I held back a gag.

"Camille this is Alex. She's Jess and Kyl Santiago's cousin." Jace said, "Alex this is-"

"Camille, yeah kinda gathered that. Look Jace don't worry about showing me around I'm sure I'll find my way don't worry." I said before reopening my locker and grabbing my bag. I lifted my leg slightly to scratch an itch and saw Jace's eyes widen slightly. I looked down and remembered my wand. I dropped my leg and walked off.

_Okay so maybe I won't change myself that much. I may be better off being a smart loner. Who knows. _I thought. I shook my head and made it to class. Once I got to my seat I took an in-depth look at my schedule.

_1__st__ Period- English_

_2__nd__ Period- Biology_

_3__rd__ Period- History_

_4__th__ Period- Math_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Period- Chemestry_

_6__th__ Period- Art_

_7 &8__th__ Periods Study Hall*****_

The English teacher entered at that point and the class quieted down. I was sitting in the back when Miss Mallory began attendance. I had pulled out a notebook and began to sketch something from memory when I heard:

"Alex Santiago?" I lifted my hand.

"That would be me." I said as the class save for my cousin turned to look at me.

"Would you mind telling your classmates a bit about yourself?" Miss Mallory asked. I inwardly groaned but stood from my seat.

"Well, my names Alex Santiago. I just found out that I was adopted over the Summer so I came to find family. I'm Jess and Kyl Santiago's cousin. And I'm into Art." I said sitting down. I looked over and smirked as Jess glared at me.

_Seems little Miss fashion has a problem with having the attention off of her. _I thought as I turned to face Miss Mallory.

* * *

_That Evening:_

Okay so the school day went much the same as the first class though Jess was only in that one class. Apparently she's in Senior English though she's a Junior. Jace tried to approach me a couple times but that Camille chick always interrupted him and with a snotty look to me she drag him off.

I was now sitting in the spare room at the desk Uncle Brett had gotten for me. My stuff was in various spots of the room but on the desk held one picture I could not leave Waverly Place without. It was a picture of Justin and I when he graduated from Tribeca Prep. I had my homework out and was three quarters of the way through it saving my Art assignment for last when my door flew open.

"Knock much?" I asked turning to face a seriously pissed Jess.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 3…. I think Chapter 4 will take place after the Christmas holidays… Oh and I'm going to have Justin transfer to that Wizarding University. Gonna start on chapter 4 as soon as possible.**_

_**Also I know you don't always find a Schedule with two study halls back to back but that's what I chose to do.**_

_**TTYLXOX  
LaHote's Girl**_


	4. Missing Her Geek

_**Wizards Of Waverly Place Fanfiction**_

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By; LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay here is Chapter 4 Alex's POV**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missing Her Geek…**

_Last time:_

"_Knock much?" I asked turning to face a seriously pissed Jess._

_Now:_

_Alex's POV:_

Silence reigned as Jess just stood in the doorway. I sat there waiting for her to say something.

"I want you out of here." Jess said.

"Honestly that isn't your call Jess. Uncle Brett and Aunt Amiee invited me to stay, and besides I'll only be here until I graduate then it's off to College." I told her.

"You, College?" She laughed. "You're an Orphan with no money to College. And considering your transcripts from Tribeca Prep I honestly don't see what College you would get into." She finished.

"How did you see my transcripts?" I asked.

"Please I have friends all over that school. I'm not the Queen Bee for nothing. Camille does whatever I ask." Jess said in a haughty voice. I stood and walked over to her. I was actually taller than her.

"Listen up Cuz." I hissed out, "You stay out of my life, and I'll stay out of yours. We have just one class together and I'd like to keep it that way." Jess shied away from me as I moved closer to her. "Let me give you a piece of advice Jessica. I grew up the middle child and only girl in a family that wasn't mine. If I were you I would be grateful just being the oldest of two. I have no intentions of standing in your shadow, nor do I plan to over shadow you. I know how to prank anyone. Family is absolutely no exception. You have five seconds to get out of my room before I put you in yours and stick you to your ceiling."

She backed out of my doorway and bolted down the hall to her own room. I watched her slam her door shut before I closed my door and returned to my homework. I decided to find a job this weekend. I worked in the Sub Station so long it felt weird not working.

* * *

_Five months later: January_

Living in the San Fernando Valley was so different from living in New York. First of all there was no snow. Second of all students were worse than those at Tribeca Prep. I thought Gigi was a horrendous Queen Bee in Tribeca Prep, but damn my cousin is worse. It's a good thing I enjoy being a loner because the only person who tries to talk to me is Jace but Camille always intervenes.

I got a job working at a local Diner as a waitress. I felt at home remarkably. My Art is a hit at the High School so that's a bonus. My grades have massively improved since I've moved here. Uncle Brett thinks it may be because I'm not living in the shadow of an extremely smart Wizard like Justin.

I am already halfway through my Senior year. The Winter Holidays have come and gone and now I'm back in school. My days became routine now. I'd do my homework and any art assignment I may have during my two study halls and then go to work after school to save up money if needed for college. I tried to offer some money to Uncle Brett but he shrugged it off by saying and I quote "Dorian would not only roll over in his grave if I took money from you but he would also find a way to come back and haunt me." So I gave up on that idea. Instead I opened a bank account and squirreled my money away there for college.

Jess hasn't tried to get in my face since the first day of school and I honestly enjoy the solitude. However, there are times I miss the noise when I think about how Justin or Max would come bug me. Kyl avoids me as much as possible unless he needs help with a spell or some school work. Aunt Amiee asks me to help with dinner if I'm home. That's rare as I work as much as possible at the Diner.

I sighed as I walked into the school. I saw Jess and her little group talking and laughing. Kyl was over with the Jocks and Jace was… Jace was arguing with Camille. I shrugged it really wasn't my problem. I wondered how Harper was doing while I made my way to my locker to grab a few pens, pencils, and a spare notebook. My current English notebook was almost full. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jace and Camille's argument getting worse.

_I shouldn't. _I thought as my hand itched toward my wand. "Oh what the hell." I grabbed my wand and moved to an area where I wasn't noticed, "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat." I hadn't been so frivolous with Magic since I left the Russo's, but I had to know. I styled my hair to hide the ear and returned to my locker to get my stuff and head for English.

"I have put up with this for five months Camille why are you constantly keeping me from talking to Alex Santiago?" Jace asked.

"I don't want you hanging out with that Diner Girl." Camille said, "The guy with me has a status to stick to. I have a status to uphold with Jess, and as you're the guy with me you have a status to stick to."

"Alex is Jess's cousin surely there isn't a problem with me talking to her." Jace pushed.

"I don't want you anywhere near her. Look we'll be graduating this year and then off to college together." Camille said, I had to seriously stifle a gag as I walked passed them to my English class.

* * *

_Art:_

Just after lunch I ran to my locker and grabbed my art assignment out of it. The objective was to take something from memory and sketch or paint it. I had mine sketched in charcoal. My first couple of paychecks from the Diner I had pulled money out to get art supplies. An easel, some canvas, massive amounts of paper, paints, pastels, and charcoal. All of which I kept hidden so that Jess can't get any ideas.

I walked down the corridor unrolling my assignment to make sure nothing was amiss. The only thing missing was my signature and date in the bottom corner. I didn't notice Jace till he spoke up.

"Who are the guys?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Won't your girlfriend get mad that you're talking to the likes of me?" I hissed.

"How did you know about that?" He asked

"I've got exceptional hearing I said walking quicker when I saw Camille coming down the hall. I returned my gaze to the charcoal eyes of Justin Russo. I stopped just before the door and turned around heading the other way.

"Alex where are you going?" Camille asked in a sickly sweet voice. I just brushed it off and made my way to the nearest Girls bathroom. I slipped into a stall and pulled out my wand with a quick flick I made a copy of the sketch and stowed it in my bag before bolting back to class just before the bell rang.

After putting my name on the assignment I passed it in and sat through a lecture on the difference in types of art styles. I had a piece of paper in front of me doing a quick sketch of Waverly Place.

After class I made my way to study hall grabbed a pass to the Library for the duration of both study hall periods. I hid in the furthest corner of the Library after stopping at my locker and grabbing my other needed school books. I was going over my Chemistry homework wondering what Justin would say if he knew I was taking and passing Chemistry and Biology. I finished up my Chem homework and pulled out the copy of my Art assignment I opened it and laid it out on the table.

I saw Max's goofy grin, Justin's laugh enriched grin and my delighted smirk. It seemed so surreal, like it wasn't really me anymore. Then again that wasn't me anymore. I was no longer Alex Russo, Middle child. I was now Alex Santiago, only child and Orphan.

I needed to start applying to colleges as soon as I got home from work. I had compiled a list of Art Colleges that I could go to and I had to fill out the applications. I knew it was going to be a long night. I knew there was something I had to do at the end of the week as well.

I was going to New York Via my Uncle's Lair and getting to the Russo's to leave this for Justin. I missed that Geek.

* * *

_Third person POV:_

_Friday night_

The Sub Station was slow going today. Closing time was coming and Jerry was dealing with the money while Theresa, Max and Harper were cleaning up. Even after five months Max and Justin hadn't fully forgiven their parents for lying to them about Alex's lineage. Harper took over the shifts left by Alex when she took off.

The door to the Sub Station opened to reveal Justin walking in; bags under his eyes from late night studying even though he was still technically on Christmas Break. Max stopped wiping down the table he was working on to walk over and gave his older Brother a hug.

"Hey Max." Justin said when the younger Russo released his hold. "Have you been working on that spell from last week?"

"I need your help with that." Max admitted. "Dad's been busy so I have been unable to ask for his help. Please Justin, help me out here."

"Alright, let's go to the Lair." Justin said guiding his Brother to the pseudo-freezer. Something seemed off when they stepped into the Lair. The door to the Portal was ajar for one and books and papers appeared scattered. Justin had only just removed his wand when he heard a voice in the shadows.

"Gialsjay timesday!" Alex hopped over to Justin and Max, she gave Max an unsteady hug and a kiss on the forehead. She pivoted to Justin slipped the copied sketch into his hoodie pocket. She embraced him and gave him a quick kiss that sent shocks through her. She hopped back into the shadows by the Portal door. Dropping her foot she raised her wand. "Lights out, Black out!" As the room unfroze it was plunged into darkness.

Justin saw a shadow bolt through the Portal door. All he knew was the voice sounded like Alex. _Don't be ridiculous Justin_ he thought wistfully. He turned to Max who looked confused.

"I thought I heard Alex." Max murmured a moment before shaking his head, "Come on help me with that spell." They worked on the spell for an hour before Max finally got it. then they worked together to clean up the Lair before their Dad saw.

"Great job Max." Justin said as they sat on the couch. "Max there's something I need to discuss with you."

"You're leaving too aren't you?" Max asked quietly.

"Yes and no," Justin said. "I am not leaving the family permanently, but I am transferring out of Columbia in the Fall. Professor Crumbs contacted me informing me that there is a University out there solely for Magical people and/or creatures. I decided to go there in the Fall."

"What about Med school?" Max asked.

"That's what I'm going to be studying out there." Justin said, "Better to have knowledge in case a patient comes in with a Magical injury."

"Well if it makes you happy then I'd go, but how do you know you'll win the family wizard competition?" Max asked.

"Fight your hardest Max give me a good challenge." Justin said standing. "Now it's time for me to go. Night Max." Justin said and disappeared in a smoke.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

I arrived in an alley by Campus and made my way to my dorm building. I came to terms with the fact that Mom and Dad lied to Alex Max and I but for some reason I couldn't forgive them. I only came home for major holidays. I spent the majority of Christmas Break in my dorm. Christmas was quiet without Alex stealing something of mine, New Years was uneventful, and Thanksgiving; what a laugh.

I entered my Dormitory and made my way to the elevator to go up to my floor. I slid my hand into my hoodie pocket to pull out my dorm key and felt paper in my pocket. As the elevator doors opened I pulled my key and the paper out. I walked down the hall to my dorm staring at the folded paper in my hand.

I slid the key into my dorm lock and opened my door. I didn't have a roommate and for that I was forever grateful for. I dropped my key on my desk and sat in my desk chair and began to unfold the paper. Halfway through unfolding there was a note.

_Justin,_

_Seems I still exceed expectations in stealth mode._

_Forever Yours _

_Alex_

My jaw fell as I finished opening the paper. The sketch was so realistic.

Not to mention she was in the Lair. I wasn't hearing things after all.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed. Still debating where the Magical University will be located or what it will be called… Sorry this would have been up earlier today but my brain is a bit fried… In my defense I am running on three hours of sleep. My Father just moved in with my mum and I and he's got Cancer. I'm tired….**_

_**Chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow not sure but I think the POV will be in Alex's and it'll be another time jump but to Graduation.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	5. Graduation Day

_**Wizards Of Waverly Place Fanfiction**_

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay now for Chapter 5… please note that I'm still not running on a full nights sleep… *yawn* but anyway, this will chapter will take place on Alex's Graduation Day. Maybe a clip of Prom… oh and thanks to those who have reviewed and to answer one reviewers request, All in due time… I don't think it'll be necessary to go through her Summer before college. So I may time jump to her moving into her dorm room by the end of this chapter. Also I will be changing one thing… Max won't be 18 when he and Justin go through the Wizard Competition. Alright Long Winded Author's Note Over.**_

* * *

**C****hapter 5: Graduation Day**

_Alex's POV:_

_Five months later_

I sat in my room at Uncle Brett's staring at the dress that I was going to wear under my Cap and Gown. I was graduating today and only my Aunt and Uncle would be there for me. Jess stated that she didn't see the point of going and Kyl sided with her. No sweat off my back really. I wished Justin and Max were here though.

Last night was Prom and as I was a loner in school due to Jess's crowd (and okay maybe myself) I went solo. I wore a midnight blue dress and a pair of strappy heels. I didn't care that I was on my own but I was bored. At least Tribeca Prep's Proms were much more eventful.

At the beginning of the year Uncle Brett had paid for me to go through Drivers Ed and I had my license. I knew I had money for a car but I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted just yet. I shook my head and stood grabbing the dress and making my way to the bathroom to get ready.

My mind drifted back to when Justin Graduated and I knew they should be holding the Wizard Competition any day now. Tears formed as I recalled how I royally screwed up his Valedictorian speech with a backfired spell. I felt horrible. I quickly pulled my hair back and returned to my room.

I wasn't expecting someone to appear in my room in a cloud of smoke, but when the smoke dissipated Professor Crumbs stood in my room staring at me.

"Well Alex it took me a bit of work to locate you." He said.

"Professor Crumbs to what do I owe this visit?" I asked grabbing a pair of boots from the foot of my bed.

"Alex I wanted to know if you had heard about the College here in the Mortal World for those who are Magical?" Crumbs asked.

"No Sir. What does it cover?" I asked him.

"It covers more Magic classes, and whatever you plan to do to pursue a future goal you may have." Crumbs said. I looked away from him and at my Art on the walls.

"Can I go and study Art?" I asked in slight trepidation.

"Yes we have a very large Campus with an entire wing of the main school solely for the Arts." Crumbs said.

"And how much does it cost?" I asked.

"All WizTech students get full Scholarships into the college. For the others there is Financial Aid. As you were a WizTech student there is a scholarship with your name on it. Both Russo's have one two." Professor Crumbs said.

"Where is it?" I asked hope once again sparking in me.

"It's in Chicago. It's invisible to the Mortal eye and we have Wizards in any nearby hospital in case something should happen." Professor Crumbs said pulling an envelope out of a pocket. He passed it to me. "Should you choose to attend let us know and your Scholarship will be set up." He said and in a cloud of smoke he was gone.

"Alex?" Uncle Brett knocked on my door. "It's time to go."

"Coming!" I said grabbing my cap and gown. I made my way down stairs I heard Aunt Amiee talking to Jess and Kyl in the kitchen.

"I don't see why you won't go." Aunt Amiee said, "She's your cousin. She's family."

"You and Dad say she's family but seriously she's nothing like us." Jess said.

"She's the complete opposite of us." Kyl said. I stopped just outside of the kitchen listening.

"You know you shouldn't eavesdrop." Uncle Brett said coming up beside me.

"Look she may be family but I don't see any reason to go to her Graduation. She's so uncouth; she acts like she doesn't need anyone. If that's the case why did she even come here? I think she was just looking for some sympathy, and Dad indulges her. He paid for her Drivers Ed and gave her a place to stay. We now have no spare room and I haven't invited anyone over this whole year because I'm embarrassed to have everyone in school realize that my Orphan cousin lives with us." Jess was all but shrieking but the time she finished.

"Seriously Mom you must agree that this is ridiculous." Kyl said. My heart hammered in my ribcage as my rage built. I was about to storm in there but I felt my Uncle put his hand on my shoulder.

"You have Dorian's temper." He acknowledged, "They don't know what-" he cut off as we heard something I never thought I'd hear.

"I know it's ridiculous. She had a family who should have taught her all this. Your Father wanted her to stay with us. You know I can't talk him out of something like this. After all she's Dorian and Margo's." She hissed my parent's names, "Kid. I keep fearing going into the spare room to find that she's spilled paint or something on that nice rug." I growled shaking off my Uncles hand and with a snap of my fingers I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_Two Hours Later:_

"I would like to introduce you to this years Graduating Class!" The Principal, Mr. Dearborn said as my Graduating Class marched off the stage and out into the corridor. When we were free to go find our families get pictures with friends but as I was lacking those I made my way towards the Girls Locker room to change.

"Alex! Hey Alex!" I turned to the sound of my name and saw Jace hurrying toward me with who I could only assume were his parents. I sighed and even though I knew Camille wouldn't be far behind I stopped and waited for them.

"Jace you know what will happen if Camille comes to find you." I said when he and his parents caught up to me.

"Don't worry about that." Jace said.

"What are you talking about Jace?" I asked, "You know she hates me. Just because I'm a Graduated Senior doesn't mean a thing. She doesn't want you around me."

"Jace, haven't you told Alex yet?" His Mom asked.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Well he broke up with Camille," Jace's Dad said, "But no there was something else."

"Alex," Jace said looking around making sure it was clear, "I know your secret."

"What are you talking about?" I asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"This," He said pulling a wand out from his back pocket as he had already removed his Cap and Gown, "I saw yours in your boot the first day of school. And if I'm not mistaken it's there now."

"We also wanted to know if you and your family wanted to join us for a celebratory dinner." Jaces Mom said.

"Well, ya see I don't think anyone showed for me." I murmured, "I wouldn't mind joining you if the offer still stands."

"You're more than welcome to come, but no one showed?" His Mom asked.

"Well I didn't see either my Aunt or Uncle in the crowd and my cousins made it clear they didn't plan on attending." I said.

"What about your parents dear?" His Dad asked and I looked away.

"Um I'm going to go grab my stuff." I said hurrying to the Locker Room. I could hear Jace behind me.

"Dad, I told you. Alex lost her parents when she was little." Jace admonished. I entered the Locker Room and was collecting my stuff when I caught a faint whiff of smoke. I spun around and saw Professor Crumbs standing there.

"Hello Professor crumbs. What is the honor this time?" I asked.

"I meant to give you this." He said passing me an envelope, "It's from Justin Russo." I took the envelope from him thanking him as I did so. He grinned at me and returned to WizTech. I tucked the envelope into my stuff to read later.

I rejoined Jace and his parents a few minutes later and we went out for lunch. I learned that Jace was going to that Wizard College in Chicago. When asked where I was going I responded by saying I still hadn't decided. The lunch went well until the alarm on my wand went off and I looked at the time.

"I'm sorry I've got to go. Work in an hour. I had a great time." I said calculating what I had to eat in my head. I pulled out my wallet and against the protests of Jace's parents I passed the money in my hand over to his Father. "I really had a good time." I stood and left the restaurant and was grateful that the Diner wasn't all that far as I began the trek to work.

* * *

_That Evening:_

I slipped into the alley by the Diner and transported myself to my room at my Aunt and Uncle's house. After what I had overheard what my Aunt and cousins said about me I knew I wouldn't be spending another night there. It was too late to try and contact Jace so I decided on a hotel room for the night.

I got my stuff packed and shrunk in the same amount of time I did it the night I left the Russo's. I quickly made my way to the Living Room and got ready to leave. I grabbed the cash I had left over in my wallet and left it in an envelope on the coffee table where I knew Brett would find it along with a note.

I had enough money in my account to get a room for the night and a car tomorrow. I walked out of the house leaving my key on the end table. I hailed a cab and told the driver to take me to the nearest hotel. The whole day I spent debating my college choices and decided on the Magical University in Chicago. I wasn't going to tell Jace right away.

I was dropped off at the hotel and the driver waited while I hit the ATM. After he left I made my way into the hotel and got a room. I made my way to the elevator. I was exhausted but I knew there was a letter from someone close to my heart waiting for me to read. I entered my room and dropped onto my bed. I grabbed my wand and used the counter spell to resize my belongings. I grabbed some sleepwear and went to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later I was out of the shower and sitting in the middle of the bed Justin's letter in my hands. I opened the letter and began to read.

_Alex,_

_So I hope I'm not wrong in saying you should be graduating soon. I just wanted to say congrats and I'm so proud of you. Things aren't going smoothly here. I live on Campus now and don't really talk to Mom and Dad right now. Max lives with them but even his conversations with them are stilted. He turns to me when he needs help on a spell. I will be honest and say it's weird not having to worry about being pranked everyday. _

_So another thing, the Russo Family Wizard Competition is happening next week and I was hoping you would be there to watch. Max misses you and I would really love to see you again. Mason has been asking about you even though I know you broke up with him. Juliet and I are on the outs. I could use a female perspective on this one, and not from Mom. _

_Please come to the Wizard Competition we could really use your support. _

_Always,_

_Justin_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I know it's not the longest but I was on the verge of falling asleep… will start another chapter tomorrow…**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	6. And The Winner Is?

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: So here is Chapter 6… Taking place a week later; during the Wizard Competition. When you read it think of the competition ground from the Movie… I didn't particularly care for the competition grounds in the finale. I may or may not bounce between Justin and Alex POV's.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: And The Winner is?**_

_Alex's POV:_

So today's the day. Either Justin or Max is going to win the Wizard Competition. I think it's going to be Justin to be honest. I love Max really I do, but he doesn't grasp Magic like Justin does. I had contacted Jace and asked if I could use his families Lair to get to where I needed to go. I had gotten the okay and now I'm standing with Professor Crumbs waiting for the Russo's to arrive.

Jace has no idea I no longer live with my relatives. I don't plan on telling him either. I make enough money so I was able to stay at the hotel for the past week. I don't think I'm going to get a car till I get to Chicago. I figured I would talk to Crumbs and see if I could go to the Campus early and get settled in, get a job and a car. He gave the okay so after the Competition I would grab my stuff and catch the first flight to Chicago.

I heard voices; two of which stuck out easily. One was jovial with a slight trepidation and the other sounded confident, albeit a bit shaky. I scanned the arena and my gaze fell on Justin, and Max. Behind them came Jerry and Theresa. I took a deep breath and went to stand when I heard an almost ear shattering squeal that actually turned out to be a word.

"Justin!" Juliet squealed and ran to him throwing her arms around him in an embrace. I thought I was going to gag. Justin returned the embrace with less enthusiasm than Juliet had. He was scanning everywhere, actually Max was too. I quickly moved myself not sure if they could see me or not.

Apparently they could. Justin's green/blue eyes fell on me and the corners of his mouth lifted into a grin. I smirked back at him I noticed his head tilted towards his parents in a silent question. _Can I tell them you're here?_ I shook my head but nodded towards Max. He nodded in understanding before removing himself from Juliet's hold.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

_Even after a year we can communicate in silence. _I thought watching Alex out of my peripheral vision. Her hair had grown out since I last saw her but her wardrobe hadn't changed. She looked as amazing as she had a year ago. I walked over to Max and pulled him away from our parents.

"Justin what are you doing the competition is going to start soon." Max said

"Well there's someone here besides me who wants to wish you good luck." I said to him. He looked at me with a confused expression. I swung my gaze back to where Alex was but she wasn't there anymore.

"Are you seeing things again?" Max asked. I shook my head and looked around some more. A glint of light caught my eye from the shadows and I pulled Max over. "Justin! What in the world are you-" His voice cut off as he saw a set of feminine arms reach out and embrace him. I stepped into the shadows with them keeping time on the clock.

"Only have a few minutes guys." I said to the two. Max stepped back and Alex threw herself into my arms. I closed my arms around her and held her close. Max came up and joined the hug. After a few moments Alex pulled back and looked at us.

"Jerry and Theresa can't know I was here." She said, Max looked like he was about to protest but she held up her hand, "No Max I'm sorry but I can't see them. As for you two; battle well and may the best Russo win. I'll be right here in this spot when you finish. Remember you're only allowed to use the elements." She said I felt my eyes widen. "What you thought I forgot all that?" She smirked, "I guess I'm going to have to pop into your dorm and leave a prank." Her eyes narrowed mischievously. I looked at the time and pushed Max out of the shadows.

"I'll be right there." I told him and turned to Alex, "I miss you." I told her before pulling her into a hug. I slipped a piece of paper into her hand as I pulled back. "I'll see you when at the end."

"Make me proud Justin." She said and without a hesitation she kissed me before pushing me out of the shadows and backing further into the shadows. I felt shocks still running through me as I turned and headed to my spot in the arena as Max finally reached his. Professor Crumbs stood with Mom and Dad on either side of him.

"I assume you both understand the rules?" He asked and we nodded. "Good let the Russo Family Wizard Competition commence!" A light flashed from his wand and the competition commenced.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

I sat in the shadows leaning against a wall I could feel the paper in my hand but was afraid to look at it. Me, Alex Santiago was afraid to read a note. I didn't want to see a written rejection about my feelings. Not like I could act on any feelings anyway as he still seems to be with Juliet. _Why did I kiss him? _I asked myself. I sighed and focused back on the competition. Seemed Justin was using some of the spells I used during our first competition.

I leaned back against the wall as I watched Justin get closer to the Magic sphere. He was about to touch it when a gust of wind sent him flying back. He landed in a crouch as Max made his way towards the sphere. I watched Max look around for Justin and realized Justin wasn't there.

When he appeared again he was blooming from a flower. I chuckled at the sight. He seemed to have remembered all of my spells from before. Including the mud puddle which he promptly used and tripped Max up in it. Justin slipped his hand into the ball of golden light and promptly ended the competition.

I knew Max would get the Sub Station since he was no longer a Magic wielding Wizard. He like Jerry would teach his children if he had any. I wanted to cheer with the Russo's and Juliet but held myself back. I watched Juliet launch herself at Justin again this time locking their lips together. It hurt my heart to watch. I opened the hand that held the paper to see what Justin wrote.

_I don't think you're sick. There is nothing wrong with you. If there is then there must be something wrong with me as well. If I don't win this competition know that I care for you deeply. I have since we were searching for the Stone of Dreams. I plan on ending things with Juliet soon._

I pulled out my wand preparing to transport myself to WizTech and then to Jace's home. I guess my movement caught Justin's eye because he pulled back from Juliet. I could see the look of pure bewilderment cross her face.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

I had won, and even though Max knew he had lost he still congratulated me. I was going to walk to Alex's shadowed area when Juliet launched herself at me and slammed her lips onto mine. This kiss was nothing like Alex's. I felt nothing, not even a slight spark. I caught a slight movement from the area Alex was in and realized it was Alex pulling out her wand. I pulled away from Juliet and saw bewilderment and confusion sweep across her face.

"Justin why did you stop?" Juliet asked.

"Because this – Us has to stop." I said.

"Justin, what do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"I'm sorry Juliet but I have got to end this. I don't feel the same way for you I used to." I told her.

"But Justin. No this isn't right, we were supposed to be together for a long time." Juliet said growing angry. I saw Alex stand alert at the tone of Juliet's voice.

"I'm sorry Juliet but you have to let me go. It's time for us to go our separate ways." I pressed further knowing that if Juliet tried anything Alex would come out of hiding and shit would hit the fan.

"Justin you and I went through numerous hurdles just to be together and now you're throwing it away. I'm the best you've found. I didn't try turning you evil like Rosie, nor am I part horse. Look at me I'm your perfect ideal girl." Juliet hissed. Dad, Mom and Max finally tuned in on the argument.

"Juliet you're a great girl but you aren't the one for me." I was still trying to reason with her, but she wasn't listening. She hissed and bared her fangs.

"Say goodnight, out like a light!" A bright flash and Juliet was on the ground unconscious. I looked up and saw Alex standing over Juliet's body glaring at it. "Hmmm I wonder how she would look as a domesticated pet?" Alex wondered out loud.

"Alex?" Dad said, I looked back at my parents and mum was about to cry. I looked to Alex whose expression was unreadable.

"Hello Jerry, Theresa," Alex said in a monotone voice, "Justin I just came to offer my congrats. Well that and help deal with this." She added waving her hand to the unconscious form of my vampire ex-girlfriend. "From East to West, this spells no jest, wherever we roam, send Juliet back home." With a wand wave Juliet's form disappeared.

I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks." I murmured. She nodded against my chest and I felt her take in a deep breath and relax into my arms. Max joined us and Alex wrapped an arm around him. Mom and Dad began to walk towards us and being perceptive as always pulled away from Max and I. I would be lying if I said my arms felt empty without her in them.

"Alex what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" Dad asked her.

"Justin invited me." Was Alex's response.

"Alex I'm sorry we didn't tell you that you were adopted, we always planned on it." Mom said.

"Really when?" Alex said, "If I had been in the competition with Justin and Max and Justin were to win so I would lose my family's Magic?" She backed further away from us and the hurt was evident in her eyes. I walked up to her and held her close.

"The night you overheard them talking-" She cut me off.

"Oh I know they were going to tell us the following day." Alex said her voice hard, "But how does that change the fact that they may have just hid this from me. I could have lost my birth Family's Magic to you Justin. Let's not forget what I told you in the letter I left for you. I would have been considered sick." Tears were falling now. "If they hadn't told me we would have been kept apart due to the belief that we were blood related." The last part was whispered so only I could hear. Her knees seemed to lose their strength and she sagged against me.

"Alex we would have told you before the Wizard Competition. Truly we wanted to wait till you graduated High School." Mom said trying to calm her down. Alex slid something into my back pocket before backing away.

"No more. It's done and I have to go. I have to get my stuff from where I'm staying I've got a plane to catch out of The San Fernando Valley." And with that said she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

I coughed as I reappeared in WizTech in an effort to clear smoke from my lungs. I'm not the biggest fan of that form of travel. I made my way to Professor Crumbs office to use his Portal to get back to The Eriksson's house. I stepped out of the Portal and Jace was waiting.

"Hey how was the chat with Crumbs?" He asked.

"Oh good. I got there and he wound up taking me with him to watch the Russo family Wizard Competition so we could finish our chat." I said.

"Oh who won?" Jace asked

"Justin. It was a no brainer." I said as an afterthought.

"You sound like you know them." Jace said in a moment realization dawned on him. "The Russo's raised you."

"Yeah. I was Alex Russo. Justin was I mean is everything to me." I murmured.

"You care about Justin huh." He said, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah I have for a couple years. I made a mistake when we were on a Family Vacation. I made a stupid wish and Justin and I had to go find the Stone of Dreams to fix my mistake. He was always fixing my mistakes. Well I lost both Max and Justin at certain points during that crisis. First Max then after Jerry, their Dad put Justin and I through an emergency Wizard Competition. I won but lost Justin like I lost Max." I slumped down into one of the chairs in the Eriksson's Lair.

"Their Mom Theresa managed to get her hands on the Stone of Dreams. It had been stolen from Justin and I. Anyway I wished things were exactly as they should be but I always wondered why I wasn't taken away but Max and Justin were. I guess my question got answered when I found out I wasn't a Russo. I found out Justin feels the same way but his parents tried to explain hiding this from me I had to leave." I dropped my head in my hands. "Now I got to go. I have to get to work." I stood and headed for the door to the Lair but Jace grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a hug.

"I'm always here if you need to talk." He said as he released me.

"Thanks Jace. I'll see you around alright." I said and got a nod in reply before I left the Eriksson's thanking his parents before I left. I knew I wasn't going to work but no one else did. I walked down the street watching for a Cab as I went. I finally saw one and hailed it down. I gave the driver directions to the Hotel. When we got there I paid him and went up to my room to get my stuff which I had shrunk down earlier.

I made my way down to the lobby and checked out. After that I found the nearest alley transported to the airport bathroom and exited headed for the ticket counter. I handed over my debit card to pay for a ticket for the first flight to Chicago. I made my way to the terminal I needed and sat to wait.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

We returned back to the Sub Station and exited the Lair. My parents were sulking about how Alex talked to them but I couldn't feel any sympathy for them and I guess neither could Max because he was getting tenser as the night wore on and all my parents would talk about is how Alex talked to them. Max finally snapped.

"Can you really blame her?" He asked them.

"Maximilian Alanzo Ernesto Russo!" Dad Snapped, "You are not supposed to talk to us like that."

"Actually Dad I've got to agree with Max on this. By keeping this from her well from all of us you put her Magic at risk which she already had the entirety of. She's been a full Wizard since her powers fully came in." I said, "Look I can't stay I still have a dorm to pack up and a paying job to find. Max you want to come with me?" I asked my brother. Max nodded and went to put together an overnight bag. I turned back to my parents. Dad was stammering, and Mom was pale.

"Justin what has gotten into you?" Dad managed to ask.

"You didn't get a good look at Alex's face. I know her emotions better than either of you two realize." I said as Max came down the stairs. "Ready Max?" At his nod I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and transported us straight to my dorm room.

"Are you going to tell them you're transferring to that college out of state?" Max asked.

"The one in Chicago. Yeah but don't think it'll be till a month before I leave." I said pulling the paper out of my back pocket.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"It's from Alex. She slipped it into my pocket before she left." I said. Looking at the paper.

_Something for you and Max to chew on. I'm going to college in the Fall. I'm moving to Chicago this evening and into the Dorms. Got the okay from Crumbs today. Gives me a chance to find work and get a vehicle. Miss you guys already._

_Alex_

My jaw dropped. "Alex is going to college." I stuttered out.

"That shocks you?" Max asked.

"No she's going to the college in Chicago." I said, "She's moving into the Dorms this evening and spending the Summer working, getting a vehicle and I assume settling in. She also said she misses us."

"Man you have got to convince her to come visit me." Max said.

"I'll try and convince her but I may have to bring you down to Chicago after what went down today I don't think she's going to want to be at Waverly Place anytime soon." I said I slipped the note into the box on the desk. "So you want to help me pack?" I asked with a nod Max and I got to work on finishing the packing I had to do.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I don't know how this one was. I hope you liked the little Jalex there if not it should get better. This chapter was over 3k… Will work on Chapter 7 tomorrow. Probably gonna time jump again.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	7. WizTech University

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so I know what my dad is going through and all but a girl needs her sleep and when I get jolted awake by an extremely loud T.V. it's not a pleasant thing to wake up to. And I don't mean just once this happened twice. I can understand the man is partially deaf from he's previous jobs but still a bit of common courtesy towards ones daughter would be amazing…**_

_**Anyway so here's chapter 7 it'll start with Alex's getting off the plane in Chicago and getting to the campus. And then I probably jump forward to the beginning of school. Unless I go through with my thought process to throw some Justin POV into the chapter. The title of this chapter is not the best but it's all I could come up with when I've got some massively fried brain waves. I'm just lucky my epilepsy hasn't taken a nasty turn with all my added stress.**_

_**Okay cutting off the rant here. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: WizTech University**_

_Alex's POV:_

I stepped out of the airport in Chicago and scanned the line of cars for an open taxi. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Professor Crumbs standing there.

"Come on Alex you won't be taking a taxi to the campus, non Magical Entities wouldn't be able to find it if they tried." Crumbs said leading me to an alley. "Since you don't quite know where we are going I'll transport you there." He finished and placed his hand on my shoulder.

When we appeared in front of the campus I was in awe of the building. It was huge! There were buildings in various points that I could assume were Dormitories as the school itself was monstrous.

"Wow." I murmured, "I'm going to need a map." I heard Crumbs chuckle.

"Don't fret you'll know your way around before the first semester starts at the end of August. " He said and handed me some papers. "Your dorm; building, floor and number. Just tap your wand against it and it will acknowledge your wands signature. I believe you have your own room as well. You can decorate your room as you see fit including the door. Now off you go." He said and disappeared.

I looked at the paper that had the name of my dorm building and such on it. Each building seemed to be named for an element. Ironically I was in the Ember Building. I pulled out the map and located the building before making my way in its general direction.

I found the proper brick building. Hell all the buildings were made of brick. I looked at the floor I needed to be on, Third Floor, Room Number Thirteen. I took a deep breath and headed up the stairs into the building. I took the elevator up to the third floor and pulled my wand out from my boot as I headed down the hall to find my new room.

Once found the room I tapped my wand against the door and it opened to reveal a decent sized space. There was a bed, dresser and desk in the room as well as two other doors. One opened to a bathroom the other to a closet. I pulled my shrunken belongings out of my pocket and resized them. I knew I needed to do some shopping I had no bedding with me just my clothes, art supplies, and cash in my account.

I needed to get a job, hopefully a boss who knows of Magic, and a vehicle. I groaned and flopped onto the bed. I looked at the map and saw all the buildings surrounding the main building. Since there was only one Wizard per family it would seem some people would get their own rooms.

* * *

_End Of August:_

I just got done with work. I had gotten a job at an independent Bookstore with an owner who knew of Magic, but hadn't won her family Wizard Competition. I told her where I was going to school and she understood. I walked out to the employee parking lot in the back and headed over toward a dark red Harley Hugger 883. It was used but it was mine. I had gotten my bike license quickly. No I didn't use a spell.

I set my helmet down on the bike and pulled my hair into a quick braid before pulling my leather jacket and fingerless gloves from a saddle bag. I slid on the gloves then the jacket. I picked up the helmet and swung my leg over the bike before pulling the helmet on. Today was the day other students would be arriving at WizTech University and I was worried Jace would be mad that I went AWOL on him.

I kick started the bike and headed back to the campus. I took a sharp turn to an alley that to those without Magic it would seem a dead end, but to the Magically inclined it was a back entrance to the campus. I was pulling up toward my normal parking space when I noticed someone in the space next to mine. I smirked as I recognized the height and build of the guy.

Justin Russo was at WizTech University. I grinned pleased that something might actually happen. I pulled into my normal parking spot. Justin had stopped unloading his car to look at me.

"Shouldn't you have a car or something?" He asked, "I mean sure there's a shrinking spell but that would be a lot of stuff in those saddle bags." He said to me. I chuckled as I turned to face him. My only response to him was a shrug. He held out his hand. "Justin Russo." He said this made me smirk.

"I know who you are." I said though it was muffled. He looked slightly confused. So I took pity on him and pulled off my helmet. I looked at Justin whose jaw had dropped and I just grinned.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

I thought I was seeing things. Alex, on a Harley. My jaw had dropped when she pulled off her helmet. My mind was going in circles at this new development, but I was shaken from my thoughts as Alex launched herself into my arms. I held her close as her arms locked around me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Transferred from Columbia, I decided it was time I left New York." I said.

"What about Max?" She asked.

"He'll be fine I've already promised to come get him for a visit." I reassured her.

"How are things between the two of you and your parents?" She asked.

"Alex how many questions are you going to ask?" I asked her. She pulled back and grinned.

"Just answer me." She said.

"Things between Max and I and our parents aren't great." I said honestly.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked grabbing her shoulders as she tried to back away.

"Because I caused a rift in your family." She said I lifted her chin so she would look at me.

"Alex my parents brought this on themselves. I lost the person I was closest to once because of a secret. I won't lose you again." I guess I was getting sappy but my mind replayed what happened a month ago.

_*Flashback*_

_A month before leaving New York:_

_I entered the Sub Station shortly after closing. Max was refilling the napkins, Harper was refilling the salt and pepper shakers and Mom was wiping down the counter. I walked up to the counter and sat between Harper and Max. All three stopped what they were doing and looked at me._

_"Justin!" Mom came around the counter to hug me. I return the hug with much less enthusiasm._

_"Mom I need to talk to you and Dad." I said._

_"Oh okay. Jerry!" Mom called. Dad came out of the kitchen with a grin._

_"Hey Justin." He said._

_"I need to talk to you and Mom." I said._

_"You want your job back here." Dad said jumping to conclusions._

_"No," I said, "Would you please just sit down." They both sat and I spun on my stool to look at them. Max squeezed my shoulder encouragingly. "I just came to inform you that I'm transferring out of Columbia."_

_"What?" Mom asked._

_"Why?" Dad said._

_"I was informed by Professor Crumbs last Summer that there was a University for Wizards who can go after the family Wizard Competition has been completed. I made the choice to go last fall even though I wasn't sure I would win." I said._

_"But Justin the Lair is here." Dad said._

_"And the Lair will always be here for Max when he has a Family. I have to go out on my own." I told Dad._

_"Where is this College?" Mom asked._

_"It's in Chicago." I told them. "I figured I would start fresh out of New York, We all know I wouldn't be able to stick around anyway. Besides this University will give me more Magic Lessons and I can continue my Med School lessons." I explained._

_"I don't like the thought of you being so far away." Mom whined._

_And yet your secret drove MY Alex away. I thought. Wait 'my' Alex? Oh hell with it I care more for her then Juliet._

_"Look Mom, Dad I am over eighteen I am legal to go wherever I please and there really isn't anything you can say to it." I said standing up. "I just came by to tell you this I'm staying at Zeke's place until it's time for me to leave New York. I'm going upstairs and collecting the rest of my stuff." I finished and walked upstairs to my parents house._

_*End Flashback*_

"So you're sure this isn't about me?" She asked she seemed so small at the moment.

"Alex I had planned on coming here since last Summer. I mean even with all I taught Max I knew I was going to win. Then there's you. I'm sorry to say that at the time Crumbs came to me I was still under the belief you were my sister and I would probably beat you." I said

"I understand Justin, I thought the same thing. It's the reason I was so reckless with my Magic. I knew there was a high chance I would lose to you." Alex said. "Now what do you say we find your Dorm and get your stuff inside and unpacked."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with MY Alex?" I asked and winced, _why do I keep doing that? _I thought.

"Your Alex." She paused and I knew I was going to get hit or pranked. I was completely blindsided when she continued, "I like it. As for who am I, well I am Alex Santiago. I put more effort in my senior year of high school then the previous three you would be amazed. I have also learned the importance of time management and I work at an independent Bookstore about fifteen minutes from here."

To say I was astounded was an understatement. "I think I could grow to like this new Alex." I told her pulling her into an embrace. When we pulled apart I looked at my paperwork. "I've got Second Floor Room 10 in the Ember building" I told her.

"Crumbs." She growled shaking her head but couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"What about Crumbs?" I asked. She pointed to the building behind us.

"That's the Ember building. I would have expected you to be in one of the buildings with a calmer element." She said.

"Wait what's that mean?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Justin you were always calm like a lake first thing in the morning." She explained and collected a few boxes to take inside. I looked confused but collected some boxes and followed her. When we got to my door she explained how to get in and I did as instructed.

"Alex you know we could have just levitated my stuff right?" I asked as we finished unloading my car.

"Yeah we could have, but if the spell didn't go right then you would have some ruined valuables." Alex reasoned.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked utterly shocked by this change in Alex.

"Nothing I just grew up." She said sitting on my bed. "However," She waved her wand and the boxes unpacked themselves. She hopped off the bed so it could make itself.

"There's the Alex I know." I said.

"Come on let me show you around the building." She said. I wondered how she knew about it but I figured since she had been here for the summer she'd have time to check out each Dorm building. As we left the room noticed something that wrapped around her hip that I had somehow missed.

"Alex what's that on your hip?" I asked her. She looked down at her hip and quickly pulled her shirt down, flushed and bolted for the elevator. I caught up to her as she hit the button for the third floor. "Alex come on what was that?"

"Justin it was nothing just a tattoo I got last month. It's really nothing." She said as the elevator door slid open.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

I walked down to my room with Justin following me. I didn't want him to know that because I feared I'd never see him again I had the name of our one time band tattooed so it wrapped around my hip. _Alabaster Carnation _was written in old English. I also had a Carnation under it with a set of drum sticks on one side and a guitar on the other side.

I got to my door and tapped my wand to it. As my door opened I entered Justin still following me. I heard an intake of breath and turned to see Justin looking at my walls. I had pictures of us and Max or just us that I had sketched or painted.

One in particular was during the search for the Stone of Dreams. It showed me sitting against a tree running my fingers through a sleeping Justin's hair. Justin saw this one and walked over to it running his fingers down the dried canvas. He was silent the whole time he examined it. I worried he would hate it but he turned back to me in awe.

"You weren't kidding about having feelings for me form while on that search." He said walking over to me and placing his hands on my waist.

"Why would I kid about that?" I asked, "It's the reason I ended things with Mason. How could I lead him on when my heart already belonged to someone?" I felt fragile what if his feelings had changed? I watched him closely trying to figure out his reaction. When he didn't say anything I sighed and felt my shoulders sag.

I stepped back from him and walked over to the painting taking it from the easel and headed for the closet.

"Alex, where are you going with that?" Justin asked.

"To put it in storage." I said with my hand on the doorknob. His hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back.

"Why? It's perfect." He murmured in my ear as he held me against his chest with an arm around my waist. He used his free hand to take the painting from me and set it against the wall by the closet door. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you right away I was shocked." He said before scooping me up in his arms and walking towards the bed. He sat down on the end of the bed and placed me in his lap.

"Look Alex I spent the Summer dodging Juliet after repeatedly telling her she and I were over. I just got shocked that you have had feelings for me for so long and actually stood there in the sidelines while I dated her." He kissed the top of my head. "Then to see that picture and realize that you dated Mason as long as you did to keep up appearances. I never trusted that Mutt." I tucked my head under his chin and listened to him. Finally he stopped for a breath.

"Justin I spent my entire senior Art class sketching most of these pictures." I said motioning to the pictures on the far wall. "I didn't date anyone. I didn't even have friends till I graduated. Turns out the only family member who cared about me there was my Uncle Brett. My cousins and Aunt thought I was uncouth." I sighed and looked at him. "I went to my senior prom alone. My family didn't go to graduation. I moved out that night. Stayed in a hotel until your Wizard competition and then moved here and I worked in a Diner till I moved out here where I found the Bookstore by the way the owner is from a wizard family but didn't win the competition. I got my learned how to ride and got my bike license.

"Justin I have missed you and to see you here made my day. I only made one friend and that was at the end of school I mean graduation." I looked him in the eye, "Justin I-" I looked away I couldn't say it, it was too soon.

"Alex, I've missed you as well." He turned my head to face him. I looked into his eyes and his lips connected with mine.

_I finally got my wish. _Was my only thought as my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

_**A/N: Damn I was really hoping I would get this up before Midnight. Sadly I didn't succeed. Had to play Cinderella/walking assistance for my Father. Hopefully I can get the next chapter started sooner than this one… Mum had got to stop putting his glass of orange juice on my laptop in the mornings.**_

_**Not sure whose point of view I will start with in the next chapter. Well I guess I'll think about it and come to a conclusion before the next chapter begins.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	8. First Day Of Classes

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: So here is Chapter 8 First day of classes. I am in dire need of sleep. That man is not allowed near the T.V. remote at 3 am… I swear to god I managed to get him to go back to bed and when I went to fix the T.V. he had managed to change the channel out of the channels we have to one of those epic fuzzy screens. I had to mute the T.V. when I turned it back on and once I got it back to where it needed to be I turned the volume down.**_

_**It was at 40. Which I do believe may be the highest it can go… may go higher not quite sure and I don't think I really care.**_

_**I really hate being Cinderella in my own home.**_

_**Anyway… on with the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: **_**_First day of classes_**

_Alex's POV:_

I woke early the next morning and stretched. I paused when I felt a hand on my hip. Fingers tracing along the _Alabaster Carnation _tattoo. I thought back to the night before.

Justin.

We had talked after that kiss and must have crashed in my room rather than him returning to his room. Honestly I wasn't complaining, but I knew I had to wake him. I rolled over and saw he was already awake.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"A bit." He said, "Just didn't want to wake you. I did however see the tattoo." He added drawing his fingers over my hip. I looked down and noticed by jeans were resting so the top of the carnation was showing as well as the writing.

"It was my way of keeping you near." I murmured, "After all you named the band." I pulled myself up into a sitting position. "We need to get ready for classes." Justin nodded and slid out of bed.

"I'll meet you at the front door in about twenty minutes." Justin said leaning down and brushing a kiss against my lips. I grinned and nodded. I waited till he was out of the room before getting out of bed and getting ready for my day. I set my art supplies by the door and slid any needed books into my messenger bag. I grabbed an outfit and went to take a shower.

I stepped from the shower and dried off before getting dressed. I had long since stopped wearing flashy styled clothes. I wore more subtle toned colors. I wasn't sure how Justin handled that. Today I wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with an off the shoulder black and red shirt. My boots were knee high suede. I pulled my hair into a simple ponytail that left some wisps of hair framing my face. I grabbed my leather jacket and tossed my fingerless gloves into my messenger bag for the ride to work.

I grabbed my messenger bag, Art supplies and wand; which I slipped into my boot as I headed out the door. I pressed the button for the elevator and when it opened I stepped on heading down to the first floor. I stepped off the elevator and saw Justin waiting. He was dressed in a Baseball Tee with a pair of blue jeans and a set of Converse on his feet. He had a light weight coat draped over his arm and his wand was, typical Justin Russo in his back pocket.

The corners of his lips lifted as he saw me heading his way.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

"So this is the Alex Santiago style." I said taking in her subtle tones. Alex smirked.

"Well what's that say about you? No longer are you wearing the geek clothes from high school. I've got to say the change in appearance is interesting." She responded.

"Shall we head to the main building?" I asked weaving our fingers together.

"Sure, so which wing are your classes in?" She asked.

"East Wing, yours?" I asked.

"North Wing. I think they have the College level Wizard Lessons in the same Wings. So I won't see you till later." She said as we walked down the buildings walk way.

"Do you work today?" I asked.

"Justin I work every day." She said. "I'll come back to the building to drop off my Art supplies and grab my bike and then I'll be off to work. I'll be back in the dorms after the Bookstore closes." She explained. Alex looked at me with a grin before pulling me between buildings.

"Alex where are we going?" I asked.

"Short cut." Alex said leading me through a couple buildings, "I've been here long enough to figure out which way gets one to the Main building in the shortest amount of time if you're running late." She said as we came to the Main building. "It's approximately five minutes shorter to go through that route then walking passed all the buildings."

"Well that would come in handy if I were ever late," I said, "And you will do well to remember I made sure you were never late to school." She laughed.

"Yes I know no need to remind me. The great Justin Russo would never let anyone close to him run late for school." She grinned and headed for the building. I was following along when I heard a male voice call out.

"Alex?" We both turned and I saw a guy about my height with sandy blond hair approaching us.

"Surprise Jace!" Alex said as he gave her a hug. I felt something that seemed like jealousy. I didn't know who this guy was.

"Alex?" I asked she looked at me and realization dawned on her. I guess her ability to read me hasn't changed.

"Sorry Justin." She said bringing this Jace over to me. "Justin this is Jace the only friend I made in the San Fernando Valley. Jace this is-"

"Justin Russo." Jace held his hand out to me, "I was in Alex's Art class in high school saw all the sketches she did of you guys. She finally told me your name before she left the Valley. Jace Eriksson only child to Melody and Aidan Eriksson." I shook his hand realization clicked that he wasn't a threat.

"Oh right Alex mentioned last night that she only made a friend after she graduated." I said shaking his hand.

"Wasn't for lack of trying on my part." Jace said, "My now ex-girlfriend had this whole image to uphold with Alex's cousin Jess's group and she didn't want it tarnished by her boyfriend being friends with 'Jess's cousin the Orphan'." He said.

"Alex your cousin sounds," I wasn't sure how to put it.

"A royally spoiled Bitch." Alex deadpanned.

"That works." I said. We chatted for a bit till students started making their way into the building Jace waved telling Alex he'd see her inside.

"So that was Jace. He and his parents invited me to a celebratory lunch after graduation. I used their portal to get to WizTech to talk to Crumbs the day of your competition." Alex said

"He's no Harper." I said.

"No he's not and ya know what." She said, "I'm glad he's not. Harper was a handful but if I had a male form of her I think I would go insane." I chuckled.

"Come on let's get to our classes." I said leading her into the building. I kissed her temple before we went our separate ways.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

I found my first Art class and made my way over to the table where Jace sat with another guy. He had short spiked hair with dark eyes.

"Alex this is Jenson, " Jace said motioning towards the guy across from us.

"Hey Jenson. Alex Santiago," I said extending my hand. He shook it briefly before leaning down to grab some supplies. The professor entered and we got started on the class. We didn't do anything in the way of Art per say. Instead we began with the history of Art. When we didn't have to take notes I was sketching out Justin's reaction Yesterday when he saw it was me on the Harley.

The other Art classes went along the same lines. At least Wizard Lessons were eventful. I was actually looking forward to work that evening. Not that I wanted to be away from Justin now that we were in the same building again, but work would be much more eventful.

I stepped out of my last class later that afternoon and made my way down to the Main Hallway. I sat on a bench going over assignments I was given. I had to read the first five chapters in the Art History class. Had to do a sample of my work with an explanation as to why I chose that particular subject for my advanced Art class. My independent Art Studies class would pose a bit complicated. I had to create something without using my usual supplies. It also had to be something of my own creation. Using something from my memory wouldn't count.

My Wizard Lessons were simple. I had finally learned how to not screw up a spell. I guess when I had Uncle Brett walking me through certain spells it really helped. I had to read up on some more advanced spells and list each spells basic use.

I saw Justin make his was from the East Wing. I stood and walked toward him when some bottle blonde Wizard stepped in my path and started talking to him.

"Hey handsome." She said, "I'm Chloe Thomas."

"Justin Russo." He said looking at her quizzically.

"So Justin I noticed we had classes together and was wondering if you wanted to get together for dinner and study or something." This girl was running her hand up and down his bicep and I wanted to yank out her hair out of her head. I took a deep breath and continued to calmly walk over to Justin and Wizard Barbie.

I stopped beside Justin, "Hey ready to go?" I asked. He looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. _Great _I thought _it's Juliet all over again. _"Justin." I said his name and things seemed to click.

"Oh hey Alex yea I'm ready let's go." He said and we started out. But the blond stopped us.

"Justin I'm on the third floor fifth room in the Glacier building if you want to meet up and study." She said.

"Yea okay maybe." Justin said. My jaw dropped. _Just breath Alex don't worry. _I thought.

"Justin maybe you should go I mean after all I have to work tonight. I'll see you later." I said I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "She seems more like Juliet if you ask me." I said before I dropped his hand and walked out the front door heading for the short cut that led to the Ember building my shoulders sagging in near defeat.

When I got to the Ember building I went straight up to my room and pulled my charcoal case from my supplies and slid it into my messenger bag with some spare paper. I made sure the school books, notebooks and pencils that I needed were also in my bag as I dug out my gloves. I grabbed my helmet as I left the room and headed back to the elevator.

As I exited the building I felt my heart ache as I saw Justin talking with Chloe. With a sigh I pulled on my helmet and gloves and made my way to my bike. I dropped my messenger bag into the saddle bag and swung my leg over the bike. Kick started it and took off through the back entrance towards work.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

"Who was that?" Chloe asked placing her hand on my arm as I watched Alex leave with her shoulders sunk.

"Alex." I said and brushed her arm off as Alex's last words rang in my ear. _She seems more like Juliet to me. _I headed for the door to follow her but the blond stopped me.

"Alex?" She was prodding me for answers which I was happy to oblige.

"The only girl who has ever had my back even if she use to prank me." I said.

"What is she your sister?" Chloe asked.

"No she's not. My parents adopted her but when she found out she left and returned to her biological last name." I said, "I care for her and I've made my mistake by being with someone while the person I care about is hurting. Chloe I've got to go." I said and continued to leave the Main building. She followed me through the short cut and I stopped and turned to look at her. "What Chloe. I know your type you're only acting interested in me for my brains. Alex knows me better than anyone. So what could you possibly want?" I asked

"She may know you, but she's just a parasite. You could go far. Do you really think she could help you with that?" I was getting frustrated. I saw someone walking from my peripherals and looked over.

"Chloe do you know what that Bike is?" I asked and got a blank look in return, "That is a Harley Hugger 883." She was still blank, "Alex owns that Bike she knew what it was when she bought it." I heard the bike start and saw Alex leave for work. "I seriously think you should just go." I said turning and heading for my dorm.

* * *

_That Night:_

I heard her bike pull up in front of the dorm and I finished the last of my homework and headed for the elevator. The doors slid open and Alex looked at me. I stepped onto the elevator and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I murmured into her hair. "You were right she was too much like Juliet. Frankly she was worse." I felt her arms slide around my waist.

"I shouldn't have over reacted. You just zoned out while she was talking to you and I was feeling insignificant." She said softly. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open I took her messenger bag from her and we walked to her door. She tapped her wand against it and the door opened for us to enter.

"Did you get any homework done?" I asked.

"All but one and honestly I don't know how I'm going to do it." She said. "Thankfully I have a week before it's due." I nodded.

"So what's the assignment?" I asked.

"I have to create something without using my usual supplies. Something of my own creation but it can't be a memory like those." She said gesturing to the sketches on the wall. She sat down on her bed and I slipped onto the bed behind her pulling her close.

"Just relax I'll help you as best I can. Don't I always?" I asked she chuckled.

"Yeah you do." She murmured leaning back into my arms. We sat like that for a while.

"Did you get the work done for the Wizard Lessons?" I asked she nodded slowly.

"Stupid question but have you gotten all your work done?" She asked.

"Yep just finished when you pulled in." I said, "How was work."

"Steady off and on." She replied, "Shipment of books came in so I wound up stalking shelves." Then she chuckled. "Almost dropped a book on a customer. It slipped out of my hands.*" She said.

"Why did you start hitting the books in your Senior year?" I asked.

"I thought maybe it was the best time to start over. I was hoping to make more friends but I wasn't anticipating my cousin Jess to turn me into a loner." She said, "So I threw myself into my studies." She sat up and all but bolted off the bed to grab her sketch pad and a pencil. I quirked my eyebrow and watched as she began sketching.

I leaned over her shoulder as she sketched out two pairs of hands held in a certain way. In between the four hands was a flower. _Not just any flower,_ I thought, _a carnation. _

"You're going to design something dealing with _Alabaster Carnation_?" I asked. "I thought it couldn't be something from memory."

"This isn't a memory this is something I wanted to design when we thought about the band." She said as she changed a few things. One pair of hands held a drum stick in each hand. The other pair of hands held a guitar pick in one hand and a Microphone in the other.

"Okay so how are you going to design this?" I asked.

"That's where I'll need your help." She said.

"I'm listening." I told her.

"Tomorrow we should have a break around the same time I need to get to the Art supply store and get the items I need to construct this." She said as she started to compile a list. "We'll need to take a car, I won't subject my Harley with this."

"But would you be able to pay for this?" I asked.

"Don't worry about money." She said, "Work pays well and since WizTech University was a scholarship thing I've been able to save for anything I may need." She set the sketch pad on the floor and turned to face me.

I guess I must have looked confused because she chuckled and said in a tone that was as serious as possible, "I'm not going to have rewind time am I?" She asked before her lips crashed onto mine. He fingers tangled themselves in my hair. My hands made their way to Alex's jean clad waist.

My hands moved from her waist under her shirt and started making slow circles on her sides. I was in heaven. We pulled back for a breath when oxygen was necessary. I flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. She tossed the shirt behind me and pulled me down for another breath taking kiss. I repeated her actions and removed her top. Tossing it off to the side I looked down at her.

She really was amazing in every sense of the word.

"You going to continue staring at me or are we going to continue?" Alex asked in a breathy voice. I grinned at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft passionate kiss. I ran one hand up her side and carefully grazed it over one her lace covered breasts. I felt her nipple stiffen and her breath caught in her throat.

I moved to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck. When there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it all!" Alex groaned.

"Ignore it." I murmured against her neck. I went to move down her neck when the knock sounded again.

"This had better be good." Alex growled pushing me off of her and grabbed her shirt from the floor. She slipped it on and walked over to the door to cease the incessant knocking. She opened the door and scowled. "Jace, Jenson no offense but this had better be important." She all but growled.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

_They better have a damn decent explanation or else their going to be guinea pigs. _I thought.

"Alex apparently my parents ran into your Uncle this afternoon. He asked if we had seen you. Mom told him that the last time we saw you was a week after graduation." Jace said. "According to Dad your Uncle was in the process of moving into a condo not too far from our house."

"Thanks Jace I'll get a hold of Uncle Brett as soon as I get a phone. Now can you leave?" I was losing patience but I knew Uncle Brett had moved out because of me, inadvertently maybe but still my fault all the same.

"Why what's up?" He poked his head in the door and saw Justin leaning against the wall by my bed shirtless. Jace then gave me a good once over and grinned sheepishly. "Oh um I'm sorry. We'll just be going now." He grabbed Jenson and took off.

I shut the door tugging my shirt back off not caring about anything right now. I dropped onto the bed and laid my head in Justin's lap.

"This is my fault." I said in a soft voice.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that was Chapter 8 hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Not sure if I'm going to start it tonight or not… we'll see.**_

_***: I've actually had that happen. I was working at an indie bookstore back in '09 I was getting some books to shelve and one book slipped from my grip as a customer was walking passed... It missed the customer but only JUST...**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	9. Halloween

_**Title: The**_

_**Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so Chapter 9 here… I'm seriously considering putting together a beta profile for those who would like my help. So I only know of my dad getting out of bed a couple times last night and I hid the remote so I wouldn't wake up to the volume at 40…**_

_**Okay so I'm not sure I'll be able to update tomorrow. Mum has this whole big get together planned. It's going to be chaos we live in a one bedroom apartment with a spare bed in the alcove near the bathroom where our roommate sleeps. Since my father came to live with us I've been sleeping on the couch. Mum wants so many people here I don't know how we are all going to fit them all. I may try to update just to keep my sanity.**_

_**I don't remember half the people who should be here tomorrow. I was too young when my parents split to remember them. We are looking at possibly 14 people… I'm going to be ending tomorrow night with a Migraine of massive proportions.**_

_**I also just had to order a new laptop charger… I need a new laptop, but my charger decided to shit the bed on me. Can things get any worse… *Knocks on wooden sea trunk that serves as a coffee table***_

_**And now onto the next chapter… going to be a time jump to Halloween.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Halloween**_

_Alex's POV:_

Orange and black streamers could be seen on every floor of the Ember Building. Jack-o-lanterns floated all around the grounds on a semi permanent levitation charm. The College Board had decided to hold a masquerade dance. Costumes required. I still had no idea what I was going to dress up as. I've also got the added stress of Max. Justin informed me that he was coming down for the weekend after Halloween.

Now I was walking through Spirit Halloween trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I had already nixed the thought of a Vampire. I was looking at the Masks and came across a black mask that came with ears. _Cat Woman?_ I thought and shook my head and continued to browse. I was about to give up when my eyes caught a metallic glint and I looked over and spotted an Athena costume from the movie _Immortals._ I walked over and inspected it.

I didn't plan on wearing a wig with this so instead of being blond this year Athena would be brunette. I plucked the costume off the rack in my size and went to the checkout counter. I paid for the costume and made my way out of the store and to my Bike.

From Spirit Halloween I went to work. I was exhausted but working was necessary for me if I wanted spending money. Dawn greeted me with a wave as I entered the main level of the store to head up to the second level.* The day looked kind of bleak but if I was lucky I wouldn't have to take my bike home in the rain.

About two hours into my day I was reorganizing some books that were part of a series when I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me I need help finding something." I turned with a smile and saw that bottled blond that had been hanging all over Justin a couple months back. She didn't seem to recognize me so I went with it.

"Okay what can I help you with?" I asked trying to keep my tone pleasant when all I wanted was to turn her into a guinea pig and leave her that way. My wand was tucked in my boot and I kept my hands clenched together behind my back.

"I was looking for a book to help me relate to this guy I like. He's big into reading and I saw a one of the books he reads in his spare time in his bag." She said.

"Okay what was the book?" I asked walking towards the counter to the computer.

"_Dark Side of the Moon _By some Kenyon woman." Okay now I figured she was talking about Justin but that just was the icing on the cake.

"Can I ask what the guys name is?" I asked at the same time I saw Justin come up the stairs. I had brought him in on my one day off and he got to meet everyone I work with. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blond woman on the other side of the counter from me.

"Oh his name's Justin Russo. He's with this girl who is in the Art program and she's really nothing but a parasite." The blond said. I bit back a growl.

"I don't think I can help you." I told her calmly, "You see _Dark Side of the Moon _is in a book series for women. And Justin doesn't read that stuff. I can guarantee that the book you saw belonged to the girl you so eloquently just called a parasite." I finished trying to remain as calm as I seemed to be.

"Oh and how can you be so sure?" She asked with her nose in the air. _Can I please turn her into a guinea pig? I know the spell._ I thought pleadingly.

"Come with me for a second." I said walking her over to the back window. I pointed out my Bike and felt Justin's presence behind me. "Do you see that Bike?" I asked.

"Yes and your point is?" She asked.

"That is a Harley Hugger 883." I told her, "One of Justin's favorite Bikes." She turned to give me a quick once over and realization dawned in her eyes. _Light bulb,_ I thought.

"So you're?" She asked and I backed her into a corner.

"I'm Alex Santiago. Justin Russo's girl and I have absolutely no intention of losing him to some bottle blond who reminds me too much of his ex-girlfriend. Who I might add is a vampire. I have watched Justin get hurt a few times over and get turned evil once because of a girl. That book you saw was mine, he grabbed it accidently." She tried to not look intimidated but as I reached up and wrapped a finger in the horrid blond locks she flinched.

"You don't scare me." She said.

"Oh don't I." I said, "When I was six months old there was a fire in my home I was the only survivor. I became an Orphan at that point. I was adopted by Justin's family at that age. I know more about him then you ever will. You can flaunt yourself around school all you want but if I find out you've been trying to hang on Justin I'll turn you into a guinea pig and leave you as one." I dropped my hand and turned to walk away. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked at her, "Oh and if you think I'm kidding, Justin!" I called and he stepped out from behind a shelf.

"Chloe," Justin said.

"Oh is that what her name is?" I asked him and got a nod in return before he returned his attention back to Chloe.

"Chloe, I told you I was with Alex." Justin said putting his arm around my waist.

"I didn't think you were serious I mean what does she have that I don't?" Chloe asked, "She's an Art student. I'm in the Medical program with you. We could be great together. I'm the next best student behind you."

"My God you are so vapid." I muttered.

"I've seen your Art Alex," She spat, "It leaves much to be desired."

"Oh really and just how many other intelligent students have you had do your assignments so you get good grades?" I asked.

"I do my own work." She said haughtily.

"Oh screw this." I said pulling out my wand, "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind." I said.

"I use all the nerds to do my assignments." She blurted.

"Wow she sounds like Gigi." I muttered, "Almost looks like her too."

"But I didn't want Justin for just my assignments. He's got power I need." Chloe said, "I mean really he helped an angel steal the Moral Compass. He almost helped take over the world. If you hadn't stepped in and saved the day." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "I know the whole thing. It took this pathetic excuse of a wizard to fix your mistake Justin, and didn't you have to fix so many other mistakes of hers?"

"My mistakes rarely endangered the world as we know it." I said and bit my tongue. "Damn spell. Sorry Justin."

"Don't apologize it's true." He said with a shrug. "I messed up and Alex saved me."

"She's a nothing Justin." Chloe said, "You and me now we could be a powerful couple. All you have to do is lose the added weight."

"The only added weight I see is you." Justin said, "Chloe I believe it's time for you to go." He said.

"This isn't over." She said as she stalked off passed Dawn who had come to find me. I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Dawn asked, "Hello Justin it's a pleasure to see you today."

"Hey Dawn, sorry about that. A classmate that seems to think I would leave Alex for her." Justin said.

"Dawn I am sorry for getting waylaid it won't happen again." I said terrified I was going to lose this job.

"Alex relax you're fine. I would have done the same thing if I were you." Dawn said, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. It's not too busy so I'm not too worried."

"Alright Alex I'm going back to campus I just swung by to see you after getting my costume." Justin said, "I'll see you in a few hours." He leaned down slightly and brushed his lips over my temple, before heading towards the stairs. I sighed as he descended the stairs and made my way back to the bookshelves I had been working at.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

I grabbed the bag holding my costume from the passenger seat of my car and climbed out of the car. I couldn't believe that Chloe had actually tried that. I had no intentions of leaving Alex. I shut my car door and headed into the building. I was going to start looking for work after this week once Max went home. I know it wasn't smart given my course load, but like Alex I felt weird not working.

I had found an Ares costume from _Immortals._ The guy at the register said it was Ironic because another College student had picked up an Athena costume but didn't bother to find a wig. I shrugged off that thought and headed for my dorm to drop off the costume and make sure I had my assignments done. Classes resumed tomorrow.

For the first time since I was in high school I looked forward to the end of classes and weekends. Alex and I still couldn't seem to get passed make out sessions without one of our friends finding us. I had made a few friends, Thomas, Kris and Jayden. Thomas was Law student, Kris was going for a teaching degree. His way of thinking was that if he was around young teens coming into their powers he could help them if need be, Jayden was taking the Medical program for Neuroscience he wanted to be a Neurosurgeon.

Between those three, Jace and Jenson Alex and I were often interrupted. I had explained to the five guys not to piss Alex off. They didn't listen and wound up learning the hard way. Alex had turned Jace and Jenson into guinea pigs every weekend the previous month.

The reason behind that punishment was because we ignored Jace's interrupting knocks on the door.

_*Flashback*_

_I watched as Alex undid and removed my belt._

_"Alex you sure?" I asked as she began to undo my jeans._

_"Would I be doing this if I wasn't sure?" Alex asked back as she pulled down the zipper of my jeans. A knock sounded on the door as I moved my fingers to her jeans and worked the button until it popped. I pushed the denim down her waist and they crumpled to the floor. She stood there in a matching set of blue lace bra and boy shorts. The knock sounded again which we ignored. I scooped her up and laid her on the bed before slipping out of my jeans._

_I had only just crawled onto the bed when we heard a very familiar spell. 'Go Through, MoThru' and Jace stepped through the door with Jenson following behind him. Alex all but shrieked and grabbed her wand._

_"Gineus Pigius!" She shouted and the two were guinea pigs. One that was sandy blond and the other was black._

_"Alex," I said in a low voice._

_"Nope they aren't getting away with interrupting me this time." She said and pulled me to her._

_"I can't Alex not with them there." I murmured against her lips. She groaned and fell back against the pillows._

_"Major buzz kill." She growled._

_*End Flashback*_

So for the next month every weekend she turned them into guinea pigs. Though that didn't stop the other three from popping in. I had to keep her from doing to them what she did to Jace and Jenson. Jace and Jenson, by the last weekend of the month had finally learned their lesson. They still interrupted us at the worse possible times but they didn't use that particular spell to get into her room.

It seemed my room wasn't safe from Thomas, Kris and Jayden while her room wasn't safe from Jace and Jenson. I was kind of hoping we could get an apartment nearby. I was going to have to set up my own Lair eventually and it will technically be mine and Alex's. I haven't been able to see myself without Alex since the search for the Stone of Dreams. When she took off last year I thought I'd never see her again. Then she appeared in the Lair with that picture, I knew then that she wouldn't be far away. From there it was the Wizard Competition and now here.

My life can't be complete without Alex in it. What hurts the most though is that the night she left the Sub Station we were all mad at her over a prank, but that's how Alex is. _No was Justin she's not that Alex anymore._ I thought and it was true I know we're dating but there has been no pranking to speak of.

Oh sure there's been witty banter but that's it. She isn't reckless with her Magic anymore. Well with the exception of the two guinea pigs.

I was pulled out of my musings by a knock at the door. I opened it to find Chloe there.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

"Go away." Justin said.

"Now why would I do that?" Chloe asked.

"Because I don't want you around me." Justin said attempting to shut the door.

"Oh Justin who wears the pants in the relationship with you and that pathetic excuse of an artist?" Chloe asked in a patronizing voice before pushing my door open and trying to step inside. Justin looked at the time on his watch. Alex was going to be out of work and back to the dorms soon.

"Look Chloe I don't want anything to do with you so kindly leave." Justin said. He didn't however realize that Alex had gotten out earlier given leave by her boss because it was due to start raining soon. Chloe however knew because she had driven passed the Bookstore and saw Alex getting on her bike.

_*Flashback*_

_She knew she only had one chance to put a wedge between the two. She had pulled into a parking spot in front of the Glacier Building about five minutes before Alex pulled in. Chloe took this time to run to the Ember Building and hit the elevator to the second floor. As the door slid shut she saw Alex pull into her spot. She got to the second floor and asked a guy for Justin Russo's room._

_Once given the number she made her way down the hall. When she stopped at the door she took a deep breath and knocked on the door plastering a sickly sweet smile on her face. She looked toward the elevator and saw the lift pass the second floor. Great, she thought and turned back just as the door opened. She didn't even get a word in before he spoke._

_"Go away."_

_*End Flashback*_

She heard the elevator ding and looked back to see the door sliding open and saw Alex step out. She turned back to Justin who was trying to keep her out. She knew of only one way to do this. She grabbed the collar of Justin's shirt and crashed her lips to his.

She saw his eyes widen and grinned. The grin however faded when she didn't hear the running of feet. Something or rather someone grabbed her by the collar of her own shirt and hauled her back. She came face to face with Alex Santiago, whose eyes actually seemed to hold a flickering flame in them.

"I don't make idle threats." Alex growled as she pulled her wand out of her boot. "Guineus Pigius!" In a blink Chloe was a blond guinea pig. Alex knelt down and picked Chloe up by the scruff if the neck. "Justin I need a box." She said slipping her wand back in her boot and holding out her now free hand.

Justin put a box in her hand and she promptly dropped the guinea pig into the box and headed back to the elevator.

"Alex where are you taking her?" Justin asked.

"Taking her to the Library for the portal and then straight to Crumbs." Alex said. Justin grabbed his wand and followed her closing his door behind him. He followed her onto the elevator and realized how tight she was gripping the box.

"Alex I'm sorry I tried to get her to leave but she wasn't listening." Justin said taking the box from Alex and setting it on the floor. "I didn't kiss her you have got to believe me."

"I believe you but I don't make idle threats and I told her I would turn her into this but I figured Crumbs could deal with the fact that she's been getting those far more intellectual to do her assignments. In the Medical field she needs to be the one doing the work so she knows what to expect." Alex said.

Justin looked at her in awe. _When did she get so wordy and smart? _He thought. The doors slid open and Alex headed straight for the front doors after collecting the boxed up guinea pig. Justin followed quickly catching up to her. They stepped out and into a down pour. Alex took off at a run.

Justin was floored he didn't realized she could run that fast. He soon started to sprint after her. They took the short cut and got to the Main Building.

"Uh what if the doors are locked?" Justin asked.

"They're never locked the only portal for anyone to use is in the Library so the doors are always unlocked. " Alex said as she opened the front door and headed in the direction of the Library.

"You actually know where the Library is?" Justin asked.

"I spent almost an entire Summer here Justin." Alex said.

* * *

_The Following Friday:_

_Alex's POV:_

So I left Chloe in the hands of Professor Crumbs and let him handle the whole using others to further herself thing. Now I was getting ready for the Masquerade. Justin and I were taking the portal in the Library after the Dance to go get Max for the weekend. I was a bit nervous at first but Justin reassured me that he had called Max and told him to be ready to go at a certain time, stating that he didn't want to make idle chit chat with Theresa and Jerry about school at the moment. I guess I was meant to be a surprise.

I already had my dress on and I was wearing a pair of strap up sandals that I had used a spell on to make them a metallic gold color. I let my hair fall in soft curls down my back, and took a look in the mirror. I didn't feel like a goddess. Justin didn't tell me what he was dressing up as and I didn't tell him.

I was honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had held onto that Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Astronaut Suit and would be wearing that. There was a knock at my door and I straightened my shoulders and walked to the door. I opened it to find Justin there and he was not dressed in the Astronaut suit. He too was dressed in a costume from the _Immortals. _I had seen the costume next to Athena's. He was the God of War Ares.

"Where's the crown?" Justin asked I blushed and reached over to scoop it off the desk. He took it from me and placed it on my head. "There's the Goddess of War and Wisdom." He murmured linking his arm through mine and we walked to the elevator.

"Your helm is comical, no offence." I said.

"I know, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone with it." He said with a laugh. We got onto the elevator and headed down to the first floor so we could go to the Main Building the Lobby was where the party was being held.

We didn't take the short cut; Justin apparently didn't want my outfit ruined. So we walked around the buildings to the Main Building. We entered and our five friends ran up to join us. I guess we were all thinking along the lines of the _Immortals _for costumes. Thomas was Apollo, Kris was Hercules, Jace was Zeus, Jenson was Poseidon, and Jayden was Theseus.

Justin led me out onto the dance floor and we danced a few dances before going to get something from the snack buffet. I went for a glass of punch.

"Alex what if it was spiked?" Justin asked.

"Justin it's College live a little." I said.

"Please Alex just let me test it. I don't want anything to happen." He said.

"Fine, go for it." I sighed.

"The bubbles are a little much; show us what is in that punch." Justin said waving his wand. I watched as the punch split from the alcohol and groaned.

"Nice call Justin." I said, "You always were the smart one. Maybe Chloe was right I am just a parasite."

"Alex you're not a parasite. You have finally put your all into something don't let what one jealous filled twit tell you otherwise." Justin said lifting my chin to look me in the eyes. "Don't ever put yourself down again." He finished and brushed a kiss across my forehead.

We stuck around the Masquerade until eleven. People were getting a bit over the top. It really didn't help matters that the punch bowl was forever refilling and that included the alcohol. It was a disaster waiting to happen. At eleven even our friends were toasted. We sent them back to the dorm and headed for the library. Justin opened the portal door and we stepped through.

We got to the Russo's Lair and Justin opened the door for me, that's when the trepidation set in. I backed up.

"Justin, I can't do it." I said nervously. He took my hands in his.

"Alex you can it's alright." He said and slowly led me through the portal door. I looked around the Lair. It really hadn't changed. I followed Justin out of the Lair and slowly ascended the stairs behind Justin. Just before we reached the top I stopped, and took a deep breath. I got to the top of the stairs and slid as close to the wall behind me as possible. "Max!" Justin called. The youngest Russo suddenly appeared from the living room.

"Hey Justin you made it." Max said greeting his brother.

"Yeah you ready to go?" Justin asked.

"Yeah my stuffs in the living room but Mom and Dad-" I cut him off with a sharp hiss.

"Can we please just go? Justin I really don't feel comfortable here anymore." I said. Max leaned passed Justin and bolted towards me. Justin grabbed him and held him back.

"After we get to the Lair. Let's go." Justin said. Max nodded and grabbed his stuff from the living room and we were about to descend the steps when I heard Theresa's voice.

"Justin is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah Mom just here to get Max for that weekend stay. Sorry can't stay long it's been a long night and I'm going to show Max a few places in Chicago tomorrow." Justin said as my nerves kicked in again. I heard footsteps and they weren't Theresa's. Jerry came around the corner.

"Alex?" Jerry asked.

"Um uh yeah Justin and I go to the same college and dorm in the same building. He thought maybe I wanted to see Max." I said and bolted down the stairs before Max. I got to the Lair and the portal door open when Justin and Max finally caught up with me. Justin removed the Athena headpiece and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't think they would leave the living room." He murmured. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Max looking at me with a hopeful expression.

"Aww Maxi." I said drawing him into the hug. "Justin can we just go back to campus now?" He nodded. We stepped through the portal just as Jerry and Theresa entered. I quickly walked into the fog heading back the way we came.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay chapter 9 completed. Tired as all hell. Doubt I will be able to update tomorrow… well rather later today… I'll do what I can to get chapter 10 at least halfway done.**_

_***- There is a Bookstore on Martha's Vineyard Mass called Bunch of Grapes that is like that. The owners name is Dawn... She is an amazing woman.**_

_**Also Dark Side of the Moon is by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Phenomenal writer if you like supernatural romance (that isn't like Twilight) Check out the Dark-Hunter series... it consists of Greek, Roman, Celtic and Norse mythology. Also some theories to what happened to the lost city Atlantis... you can find Dark-hunters, Were-hunters, Dream-hunters, Daimons, Charonte Demons, I could go on with this but I won't if you're interested look for the books...**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	10. Thanksgiving Break Part 1?

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving I was on the verge of going bat shit crazy… it was chaos. I had a massive amount of dishes to do… thank god for a dish washer…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Thanksgiving Break Part 1?**_

_Alex's POV:_

The weekend with Max was well eventful. He got on with our group of friends well enough. Like us the guys questioned if he was short a couple screws. We took him to the Bookstore to meet Dawn. She seemed to enjoy his never ending questions. Max, God love him for all his faults was perceptive. Maybe just a little bit too perceptive.

_*Flashback*_

_Justin and I had been keeping a small distance between us while Max was over. It's not that we wanted to hide our relationship, we just didn't know if Max would freak out or not. We had let him stay in Justin's room. We forgot however that it meant that if he left the room he needed Justin to get back in._

_I had told him my room number and informed him that if he needed to find Justin he'd be crashing in my room. I was pretty vague on that so it shouldn't have been a surprise when Saturday morning I was jolted awake by a quick rapping on the door. I slid out of Justin's arms and out of bed._

_I smart in wearing a tank top and boy shorts to bed. Justin, not so much. He was clad in just his boxers. Not that anything had happened we were far too tired. I walked over to the door and pulled it open._

_"Max what are you doing here at-" I grabbed his wrist and checked his watch. "6:30? On a Saturday?" He looked at me realizing what I was wearing. "Shit! Sorry Max," I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and pulled them on. I turned back to Max and he was staring at Justin; who was still asleep._

_"Um well I kind of left Justin's room to look around and realized I forgot a few things needed in the room and I knew I needed Justin to get me in. Alex why's Justin in your bed?" He asked. I groaned and moved to the bed and pushed on Justin's shoulder._

_"Justin wake up your brother is here." I said. Justin's eyes opened slowly and I watched as he took in his surroundings he saw Max and slid out of bed grabbing his jeans in the process._

_"Okay Justin did you forget to inform me of some new development?" Max asked causing Justin to freeze._

_"Max." Justin said in a calm tone._

_"When were you going to tell me about the two of you?" Max asked. I slapped my forehead cursing the fact that Max could be perceptive when he really put his mind to it._

_"Max it's not as though it's illegal." I said softly, "We aren't blood related, never were if you really want to go there. I think we just wanted to have some us time."_

_"Well that and I really didn't want to hear Dad have one of his fits, and Mom well we know how she would react." Justin said._

_"But you could have told me." Max said._

_"I know Maxi I'm sorry but when Alex and I first started having feelings for each other we were still under the belief we were blood related." Justin said looking at his brother having finally gotten the jeans on._

_"So that's why you were the way you were at the Competition." Max said things finally seeming to click into place._

_"Exactly." Justin and I said at the same time._

_"Max please don't tell your parents about us." I said, "I'm not ready for that yet. I mean it's not like I have to meet Justin's parents, but if last night was any clue it still hurts to be around them and remember they lied to me. Well to us actually."_

_"What about the Holidays?" Max asked. Justin and I looked at each other. We actually hadn't discussed that aspect of things._

_"I think I'm going to find where Uncle Brett is staying if he is still on this separation from Amiee and spend it with him. Learning more about my family." I said. Justin nodded understanding._

_"I'll be at the Sub Station Max don't worry." He said wrapping his arm around my waist._

_"You know there always was something about the two of you." Max said. We looked at him quizzically, "Well Justin you were always cleaning up her messes. Alex even though you pulled pranks they were never dangerous or lethal. And I swear there were times you could communicate without speaking."_

_I looked at Justin my eyebrows raised as if to say "Wow," Justin's expression held that of sheer disbelief to his brother's perceptiveness._

_"See you're doing it again." Max said. I smirked slightly I couldn't help it._

_"That's something we've been able to do all our life." I said._

_"Look Max if this," Justin said gesturing between himself and I, "Makes you uncomfortable just tell us. We won't judge you, but we won't stop seeing each other because you're uncomfortable."_

_"I'm not uncomfortable by it. I'm actually glad. Who knows, maybe in the future Alex will truly be family." Max said and my eyes went wide, while Justin, it seemed had choked on his own tongue._

_"Max it's a bit too soon to be talking about that kind of thing." Justin managed to choke out._

_"Right I mean come on there's still the chance that my past transgressions will make Justin reconsider even being with me." I said. Justin looked at me shocked. "What? It could happen." I said._

_"Okay so you're not telling Mom and Dad yet then?" Max asked for clarification._

_"Not yet no." Justin said._

_After Max went home the next night Justin and I dealt with our assignments hung out with the guys and after a long winded make-out session we fell asleep._

_*End Flashback*_

Now we were getting ready to head home for Thanksgiving. Jace's parents had gotten me the address of where Uncle Brett was staying. Jace and I were going to take the Library portal back to his parents' house and I would go to Brett's from there.

I had already talked to Dawn and she had given me the week off after I had explained the situation about my family and what I wanted over Thanksgiving break. I hadn't contacted Uncle Brett personally I asked Aidan to let him know that I didn't have a phone as yet, but I wanted him to know I was safe.

Justin had just left, after I had to get Kris and Jayden to pull him off of me. I knew he was concerned about us going to two separate places for the Holiday, but damn it's like he thought that if we were apart for more than classes or work I'd disappear again.

Justin had gotten a job working at one of the electronic stores in the Chicago Mall. It was good for him but not so much that we don't have much time together. Not that we did when it was only me working. I didn't care for living in the dorms.

Too much noise and chaos. I hadn't gotten a phone yet as I was saving up when I didn't need to get gas or art supplies, for an apartment. I hadn't told Justin as such but I was looking for places when I was on break at work. I was making do with the clothes I had brought with me. I had cast a color spell on my clothes and changed them all to subtle colors.

I felt a tap on my shoulder that brought me from my thoughts and saw Jace looking at me. He had a duffle bag on his shoulder. My own bag was at my feet. I had no assignments to bring home. Justin and I did that before we left. I picked up my duffle and we headed through the portal to Jace's home. When we stepped out of the portal Melody pulled me into a hug.

"Alex you had us and your Uncle worried sick. Why didn't you let us know where you were?" Aidan asked as Melody pulled her from the Lair to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Mr. Eriksson I just needed to get away from my Aunt and cousins." I said.

"We've told you already not to be so formal when talking to us." Melody said sitting me down at the kitchen island Jace took a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry Melody I just was raised with some decorum to manners." I said.

"Understandable but please we want you to feel at home when you're here." Aidan said as Melody put sandwiches together for Jace and I. I ate silently as Jace updated them on our first few months of College. I put in a few bits of info here and there but other than that I stayed silent until I finished my sandwich.

"Thanks for the sandwich Melody." I said hopping off the stool. "But I should be going. I've got an Uncle to surprise." I lifted the duffle onto my shoulder and quickly swiped a stray hair from my face. Jace chuckled.

"What Jace?" I asked

"Were you by any chance working with charcoal before we left?" he asked

"Yes." I said as Melody came over and wiped at my forehead. Her hand pulled back and I saw charcoal on her fingers. "Oh thanks you two." I said giving them each a hug before turning to Aidan, "Thanks for the use of your portal. I'll see you guys at the end of the week." I said walking towards the door. I slipped out of the door and walked down the street looking for condo Aidan described to me.

I found the condo and felt a sudden Déjà vu as I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I checked the time on my watch. Uncle Brett should be home from work by now. I lifted my hand and rapped on the door with my knuckles.

"Coming." I heard from the other side of the door. "Did you remember the breadsticks?" Uncle Brett asked as he opened the door his head down as he was peering into his wallet to get the proper cash.

"I didn't know I had to bring breadsticks." I said and quirked an eyebrow when his head shot up, "Are you trying to give yourself whiplash Uncle Brett?" I asked. In seconds he had me in a tight hug.

"Why did you take off, and where did you go?" Brett asked me.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay but after hearing what Amiee, Jess and Kyl thought of me I couldn't stay. I had money saved from my job at the diner so I stayed at a cheap hotel for a week before making a decision on my next move. I contacted Professor Crumbs and he let me move into the dorm early. This gave me time to learn the campus, get a job and get a mode of transport. I am the owner of a Harley Hugger 883. My college is in Chicago." I told him as he led me inside.

"So you came here for Thanksgiving break?" Brett asked.

"Yeah I mean come on I don't know anyone else in our family, but you're my Uncle and even though it's only been a year I do care about you. I reveled in the time you took out of your days to continue my Wizard Lessons and that you put me through Drivers Ed. I feel horrible that I was the cause of you and Amiee separating." I said.

"Whoa hold on Lex don't you blame yourself for the separation. It was actually a long time coming. What she and those kids said about you was the final straw. Do you realize that Jess and Kyl never took the Wizard Lessons seriously? It wasn't until he watched how determined you were that Kyl started to take them seriously, and you don't even have to compete in a Wizard Competition. Jess and Kyl do and if it weren't for the fact that one of them is going to win I would say neither of them will be able to win. As for Amiee well, I guess I was going through our marriage with a form of blinders on." I set my duffle down by the couch and sat down.

"So how do you feel about living here?" I asked him.

"It's quiet for the most part until the kids come over. Jess said they may come over sometime this week but they never give me a specific day or time. Then again you surprised me for Thanksgiving." Brett said this caused me to pause. I stood and walked over to the window and laced my fingers together behind me back staring outside.

"Whenever they get here I'll transport out." I said.

"Lex?" Uncle Brett asked.

"You I care about, those two Jess especially I really don't really care for. No offence." I said. I turned back to face him and the door flew open.

"Daddy we're here!" Jess called.

"Great." I groaned.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Jess asked with a sneer to my name.

"Visiting my Uncle for Thanksgiving." I said in a monotone voice. Kyl came into view with a bag for himself and like three for Jess. Taking pity on him I waved my wand at the bags and relieved him of the added baggage. "Uncle Brett do they even use their wands?" I asked. Apparently my ability to tell someone something without speaking came from my Dads side of the family because Uncle Brett rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and a frown crossed his face.

I groaned and dropped Jess's stuff at her feet.

"Watch it do you realize what's in there?" She snapped.

"No and I don't care. Now I want your wands in your hands now." I said and actually shivered I sounded like Jerry Russo. _Mental note: When I get over the lying remember to thank him._ I thought.

"What?" Jess asked while Kyl pulled his out of the side pocket of his duffle. I looked at Uncle Brett and he nodded in acknowledgement. I walked up to Jess and stared her down.

"I said I want your wand in your hand." I growled, "It really shouldn't be hard for that to compute Kyl listened." I looked at Kyl, "Which bag holds her makeup?" he pointed to the one by my left foot. "Thanks." I pointed my wand at it. "Now I want your wand in your hand in fifteen seconds or your makeup will be ruined."

"Daddy are you going to let her talk to me that way?" Jess whined.

"Jessica Mae you never take your lessons seriously but guess what your brother did while Lex was staying with us. He has a better shot at winning you family Wizard Competition then you do. Now I've decided that if putting your makeup on the line is what it takes to get you to listen then so be it. This week Alex will handle your Wizard Lessons. I'll pick it back up after she leaves. Kyl." My younger cousin looked at his Dad, "I'm going to take you home and we are going to get you guys more clothes to stay here the week." Kyl looked at me questioningly I just nodded.

"Listen to him Kyl I'll deal with Jess." I said returning my gaze to the teen in front of me as Brett and Kyl left the condo. Jess attempted to push passed me but I held firm, and promptly froze her feet to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" She sneered.

"Look Jess I am so sick of your holier than thou attitude." I said then paused, "Aw Hell now I sound like Justin. That's besides the point. Look you don't take you Wizard Lessons seriously and you're the older sister. The only reason Kyl wasn't taking initiative in the Wizards Lessons is because you don't. I came into the picture and he did. I was the same way as you when I was raised by the Russo's and Justin was always there to clean up my mistakes. You are the older sibling and by slacking off Kyl has no one to clean up any mistake he may make and you have no one if you mess something up."

"What do you know?" Jess asked.

"Here's an example. Jerry was teaching us about genies. I was outsmarted by the genie the following day when I made a wish saying I wished people would stop comparing me to Justin. My wish made everyone forget who Justin Russo was with the exception of me. We almost didn't get him back and if we hadn't I don't think I'd ever be the same." I explained. "Now if Kyl were to oh I don't know expose magic to the Mortals you and your family would be in so much trouble. You have to take these lessons seriously. So this week I will train you and Kyl just as Jerry trained me Justin and Max."

"So what you're telling me is that everything in my life could be turned on its axis if something Magical happens that I can't fix." Jess said.

"Well since Uncle Brett doesn't have his powers you need to be well trained in case anything happens. So it's time to stop thinking about yourself and get into your studies. Why do you think I asked Uncle Brett to continue my studies? I needed those lessons and you and Kyl need them as well." I said.

"Okay okay fine." She said. I nodded and unfroze her feet.

"Now go take your bags to your room. I'm sure you and Kyl each have a room here. I'll probably take the couch. We will start your lessons as soon as Kyl and Uncle Brett get back."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took a couple more days then planned to get this up… Have not had a moment to sit completely Thursday due to thanksgiving and yesterday I was playing Cinderella again… course I was up till 4 am Friday morning dealing with the dishwasher from thanksgiving dinner.**_

_**Anyway I decided to do this in at least two parts. So I'll start part two tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience guys.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	11. Thanksgiving Break Part 2?

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so here is part two. I am not going to go into detail on the lessons because well their similar to the ones the Russo's learn in the show. Anyone who watches the show should recall how those go.**_

_**On another note… My neurologist is not going to be happy. As I have not been able to follow the rules he put in place to keep my epilepsy from acting up. I was told –bear in mind I'm an insomniac to start with- that I had to get at least 6-8 hours of sleep a night. Since my father moved in I'm lucky if I get 5-6 hours.**_

_**Mum doesn't get up with him to go to the bathroom at night leaving that to me. So that leaves me know getting to bed till around four or five so I know he is asleep. And then there up between 8-9 if not earlier. That sleep I'm required to get is highly necessary. I have what is called Bilateral seizure activity. Meaning while most who deal with epilepsy have the activity stemming from the left or right side of the brain I have it from both. So I won't have a warning if a seizure is going to hit.**_

_**So yeah my neurologist won't be pleased with this predicament if I were to see him anytime soon. But anyway onto the next part of 'Thanksgiving Break.'**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Thanksgiving Break Part 2?**_

_Alex's POV:_

The lessons were going well. Kyl was picking up on magic quicker then Jess, but I think it's due to the fact that Kyl actually started taking lessons seriously when I lived at the house with them. Today was Thanksgiving and I had been up since last night baking and prepping. I had talked with Uncle Brett and he told me what each of them liked for dessert, so we had a Lemon Meringue Pie, a Chocolate Cream Pie, and an Apple Pie. I had dosed briefly and woke to Kyl shaking me awake.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked through a yawn.

"I was wondering if you needed help today?" Kyl asked kneeling down in front of me so I didn't have to stare up at him.

"You want to help?" I asked.

"Actually we both do. Call it our way of thanking you for what you have taught us." Jess said stepping into the Living room. She sat down beside me and hung her head, "Look Alex I doubt we will ever be close cousins but I do appreciate you bringing me back to earth and it gave my pride a beating. "

"Someone had to do it." I said with a shrug and Kyl snorted out a laugh. I stretched and stood, "Alright let's get this done. The sooner the turkeys in the oven the sooner it'll be done. And while its in the oven we can talk and work on sides. They nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of potatoes and handed it to Kyl, "Wash, and cut into pieces." I said before pulling a fully thawed turkey from a hot water bath in the sink.

"Okay so what do you need me to do?" Jess asked as I removed the wrapping from the bird and placing it in the roaster, and preheating the oven.

"Start by getting me a plastic bag." I said and after pulling on a pair gloves I stuck my hand in and saw Jess holding the plastic bag open and out to me as I pulled everything from inside, out. When I had I dropped them and the gloves into the bag and Jess tied it off. "Now, I need butter, Thyme, Rosemary, and Chives." I said pointing to the fridge. "Fresh herbs should be there. Dried herbs should be in the freezer. Your choice." I said. I pulled on a fresh pair of gloves before grabbing a pot for Kyl. Jess handed me the dried herbs.

Minutes later the Turkey was in the oven and I was working with Jess on some more Lessons. Kyl called for me when he finished with the potatoes and I walked into the kitchen and after filling it with water I put it on one of the back burners of the stove. After that Kyl joined in as I walked them through some of the moderate spells.

After the brief lesson the three of us went to get ready. I got the shower first followed by Jess and then Kyl. I pulled on a Black off the shoulder long sleeve top with a pair of blue jeans. My wand was tucked into my back pocket at the moment. When Jess came out she was in a dark Blue bell sleeved top with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled into a crown braid while mine was hanging completely loose. Kyl made his appearance wearing a Gray button down shirt with a pair of black dress pants. He had grown his hair out over the past year so it was tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Alex." Kyl said and I looked over to him and Jess who was also standing behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We wanted to thank you for all you've done for us this week. I know you leave in a couple days so this was seriously needed to be said and it was a long time coming from me." Kyl said walking over and hugging me. "I truly apologize for what I said about you on your Graduation day and I'm sorry I didn't go."

"As am I." Jess said joining in the hug when I held out a hand to her. "I was jealous and thought you were trying to take over my life." She said holding me with one arm and her brother with the other.

* * *

_Thanksgiving meal:_

I had gotten Jess and Kyl to set the table after telling them in which order things went and began putting the sides in bowls. Jess helped after they finished and I showed Kyl how to get the turkey onto the platter. I took the turkey and set it in the middle of the table with the Potatoes, peas, stuffing, and squash were around it. I also got some rolls made and put those out with butter. The pies were waiting in the kitchen for later.

"Uncle Brett Dinners ready!" I called down to his office. Which was at the end of the hall, Uncle Brett opened the door and came down the hall at the same time there was a knock at the door. Kyl was closest so he answered it.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kyl asked. I cringed upon hearing who it was but Jess put her hand on my shoulder so I couldn't transport out.

"Dad," Jess hissed.

"Your Dad called and suggested we do Thanksgiving as a family even though we are separated." Amiee said and then saw me. "But what is she doing here?"

"Manners Mother." Jess said, "Alex, Kyl and I made Thanksgiving dinner this year."

"How do we even know it's been cooked thoroughly?" Amiee asked.

"Maybe if you sat down and tried you would find out I know how to cook." I said my temper rising. I calmed when I felt Kyl come up and hold me protectively to his side and Uncle Brett placed his hand on my shoulder closest to Kyl all were trying to keep me calm.

"Amiee please just sit so we can eat like a family. Alex is my niece so she's always welcome here. She's been a big help with the kids Wizards Lessons. Kyl and Jess are progressing more now than they did before Alex came into our lives." Uncle Brett told her. "Now sit." When Amiee sat he gave us a nudge towards the table. "You guys too." He said. We took our seats with me sitting near Uncle Brett rather than Amiee.

Uncle Brett carved the turkey and Jess, Kyl and I split the dark meat. They talked about work and Lessons and I sat there quietly eating. I heard Amiee clear her throat and I looked up at her.

"So Alex where did you disappear to?" Amiee asked.

"Well since it was clear on the day of my Graduation I was what was the word," I paused as if in thought and saw remorse pass across my cousins faces, "Oh yes uncouth was the term I heard. I decided that it was time to go so I went out with the Eriksson's for a celebratory lunch, and then went back to the house and collected my stuff and stayed in a hotel for a week before I decided to move to Chicago and move into my college dorm early."

"Wait what College?" Amiee asked, "And how did you afford it?"

"Each full Wizard gets a scholarship to attend the college as it's a Wizard University." I looked to my cousins, "There's one waiting for one of you two I'm sure of it. Though until the Wizard competition you won't be able to attend." They nodded in understanding. "If that's it for the third degree I have to grab the pies. Kyl can you clear the dinner dishes? And Jess we need the dessert plates." They both nodded once they saw the look in my eye. I sensed something was going to happen and didn't want them in the middle of this. Kyl quickly cleared the table of plates while Jess and I collected the some of the food and took it into the kitchen. Kyl hurried back and grabbed the turkey platter and returned to the kitchen as I was setting the three bowls on the counter while Jess set her two down and Kyl set the turkey down. Jess pulled down the dessert plates just as I shut the kitchen door the argument started,

"What were you thinking Amiee?" Uncle Brett said in an attempt at a low voice but we still heard him.

"What was I thinking? What is she doing here?" Amiee asked.

"She's my niece." Brett said, "And it's Thanksgiving. Geez Amiee one would think you didn't like her at all." The only response was silence. Tears filled my eyes, but I hardened myself and continued listening. "Well?" Brett asked.

"I don't know I mean come on up until last year we didn't even know where she was. Then she appears and you spend all your time helping her get settled as one of the family. You continued her Wizard Lessons and you even paid for her Drivers Ed. She's not your responsibility Brett!" the voices were starting to rise.

"Amiee I gave up my Magic for you, but I promised Dorian and Margo that if something happened to them I would take care of her. I wasn't expecting the Wizard Council to ask the Russo's to take her. God Amiee you were there when I made that promise to Dor." Brett said. I took some plates from Jess when I heard her response.

"Sure but I didn't expect someone to kill them six months later. The plates shattered at my feet as I felt myself go numb. I didn't realize my knees gave out until I felt someone holding me up leading me to a bar stool in the kitchen. I was pushed gently onto the stool and I saw Jess bolt out of the kitchen and Kyl was kneeling in front of me.

"Lex?" Kyl asked but his voice felt so far away. My youngest cousin wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself break down. No one had told me the fire was deliberate. In moments I heard the door to the Condo door slammed shut before two sets of feet rushed into the kitchen.

"Lex?" It was Uncle Brett.

"Is that true?" I asked pulling away from Kyl to see Brett and Jess kneeling so they were level with me. Kyl stayed standing and kept his arm around me. Brett sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Lex it's true. They never found the person or persons who did it. You were suppose to live with us but the Wizard Council asked the Russo's to take you." Brett said.

"Why didn't you tell me last year?" I asked him. He looked down.

"I had just gotten you back home and I was trying to get you settled and comfortable as part of the Santiago family. I honestly didn't expect what happened today to happen. I'm sorry Lex." Brett said.

"The truth would have had to come out sometime right?" I asked. He nodded, "I'm not up for dessert I'm going to go lay down." I stood and headed for the couch but Jess took my arm and led me to her room. We entered and she pushed me toward the bed. I curled up and the tears fell again. Jess took up a sitting position behind me stroking my hair.

"Jess, Lex?" Kyl slid into the room. The door shut and he grabbed a box of tissues off the desk as he came over. He set the box in front of me and pulled the desk chair up to the bed and sat there.

* * *

_Later That Night:_

I don't know when we fell asleep but I woke to find a cousin on either side of me. A new leaf was turned this week and I for one was grateful for it. I slipped off the bed and covered Jess up. I gently shook Kyl and put a finger to my lips when his eyes opened he nodded and we headed out of Jess's room. I sent Kyl to his and went to the kitchen to clean up.

After I had the food put away and had started one dishwasher load I went to the Living room and Uncle Brett was watching me cautiously. I walked over and curled up on the couch beside him.

"You're not going to bolt on me again are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I'll be back for either Christmas or New Years. Not sure which yet." I murmured.

"I want you to know I called my lawyer after the three of you went to Jess's room." He said, 'I don't want you thinking this is your fault but I'm filing for divorce."

"But what about the Lair?" I asked.

"I never said she would get the house." He said.

"Uncle Brett can you tell me about my parents?" I asked him. He pulled me closer and hugged me.

"Of course Lex." He said.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is short but hopefully tomorrow will prove a better day. Info on the family will be tomorrow. Hope you liked Kyl and Jess's turn around. Night all.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	12. Parent's, Divorce, And Accidents

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay really tired. I may have gotten sleep last night but my brain has been in overdrive all night. I had a friend ask me why I didn't take up Modeling. I was informed that I have the face for it. Though I think those who said this are biased. So my minds been running on overdrive all night tossing it around in my head.**_

_**Anyway, so this chapter is Brett telling Alex about her parents. So are we ready? Well if not oh well. Onto chapter 12. Oh and it dawned on me that I was transposing the M and the I in Aimee's name so I've gone through and fixed it.**_

_**Chapter 12: Parent's, Divorce, And Accidents**_

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Before Brett could start talking there was a shuffling in the hallway. Alex looked up to see Jess and Kyl standing there.

"Can we hear about Uncle Dor and Aunt Margo too?" Jess asked after yawning. Brett nodded and Jess got onto the couch with us she grabbed a pillow and placed it and her head in Alex's lap. Kyl sat on the floor at Brett's feet. Brett sighed before opening his mouth to speak.

"Dorian and I weren't always extremely close. It was the usual love hate relationship of siblings but we always had each other's back. We weren't always headstrong about our Wizard Lessons, but our Father was stubborn. We had Lessons every evening, which meant we didn't have much of a life. As the younger Brother I made it a habit to prank him to conceal my boredom but if anything got out of hand he was always there to clean up any mess I made and vise versa." He paused to take a breath.

"When our Wizard Competition came around and I won he was crushed. I never expected that by winning the Wizard Competition I would lose my brother but it happened. See Dor had started seeing Margo while we were attending WizTech. When I won the Competition Dor and Margo had to break up. After that he left. Just took off.

"We didn't talk for a couple years and then I found Aimee and knew I had to give Dor the family powers. I knew that any kids I would have would inherit the powers it was a given. Dor came back for the wedding and the magic was passed from me to him. Dor didn't trust Aimee and he told me as much before the wedding. We got into an argument the night before the wedding. After the wedding and reception just before Aimee and I went on our Honeymoon the family powers were passed to him.

"Dor left while we were on our Honeymoon and I didn't see him again until I got a wedding invitation for him and Margo about a year later. I stood as his Best Man as he had for me and watched as Dor married the only person he ever loved. It was after their Honeymoon they found out they were going to have you Lex." He paused and wiped a tear that had escaped while he was talking. Alex was running a hand through Jess's hair while Kyl rested his hand on her knee.

"When you were born Aimee and I went to see the three of you. Aimee didn't visit long before going to wait in the waiting area but I held you while Dor, Margo, and I talked. Dor told me that if anything were to happen to them that he wanted you to live with us. I figured he meant like further down the road, but it wasn't meant to be. I promised him that I would care for you like my own kids when I had any. I informed Aimee of the promise I made your parents and she was indifferent to the whole thing.

"Six months later there was a phone call. Aimee was pregnant with Jess. Was early into the pregnancy but still she was pregnant. It was around midnight here when the phone rang. Dor and Margo had moved to New Orleans so they were two hours ahead of us. I still remember that phone call. I thought part of me had died as well."

_*Flashback*_

_Six months after the birth of his Niece, Brett Santiago was jolted awake by the phone by his bed ringing. He grabbed it thinking it was Dor as he had a habit of waking Brett up._

_"Dor you do realize what time it is here right?" Brett asked, but the responding voice was not his Brothers._

_"Is this Brett Santiago, Brother to Dorian Santiago?" The voice asked._

_"Yes that's me may I ask whose calling?" Brett asked._

_"This is Lieutenant Boudreaux with the New Orleans Police Department." The man said._

_"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Brett asked_

_"Mr. Santiago I regret to inform you that about an hour ago our time there was a house fire." The police Lieutenant said._

_"A fire?" Brett asked._

_"Yes and I'm sorry to inform you that your Brother and Sister-in-law didn't make it." The Lieutenant said._

_"What about their daughter? What of Alex?" Brett asked._

_"Mr. Santiago I know what your family is. Here in New Orleans we believe in the normally unbelievable. A Social worker collected your Niece per orders of the Wizard Council. What concerns me is the fact that only your Niece survived." The Lieutenant said._

_"Alex is supposed to come to my wife and I." Brett said._

_"Mr. Santiago is there any way you and your wife can get here?" The Lieutenant asked._

_"I don't know about my wife but I'll be on the first flight out." Brett said._

_*End Flashback*_

"So I convinced Amiee to come with me and we got the first flight out to New Orleans. When we got there I felt dread run up my spine. We checked into a hotel and Aimee went to take a nap while I went to talk to Lieutenant Boudreaux." Brett said

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm here to see Lieutenant Boudreaux." Brett told said to a passing officer._

_"And you are?" The officer asked._

_"Brett Santiago." The officer faltered slightly._

_"Right the family member of the Garden District Victim." The officer said. He grabbed a phone from a nearby desk and dialed a number. "Hey L.T. there's a Brett Santiago here Sir." There was a paused then, "Right Sir I'll bring him in." He hung up the call and looked back at Brett. "Follow me." He said making his way through the Bull Pen Brett following behind him. They got to an office and the officer knocked and entered, "L.T. He's here."_

_"Send him in." Lieutenant Boudreaux said. Brett entered and took the offered seat across from the Lieutenant. "Thanks for getting here so quick." Boudreaux said._

_"I did what needed to be done." Brett said._

_"I got a message from the Wizard Council earlier today stating that Alex was being adopted by a family who lives in New York." Boudreaux said._

_"Dorian wanted her to come live with Aimee and I if anything happened." Brett said._

_"In normal circumstances I would agree but that isn't the safest choice for her right now." Boudreaux said._

_"Why not?" Brett asked._

_"Mr. Santiago we had a team go through the remains of the house and found that the fire wasn't an accident." The Lieutenant said._

_"Someone intentionally set my Brothers home on fire." Brett said._

_"That is what we believe."_

_"How did Alex survive?" Brett asked._

_"There are theories that because babies can't control their early Magic when emotional. Somehow the fire was kept from the nursery so I can only surmise that her uncontrolled Magic prevented the fire from getting in." Boudreaux said._

_"How do you know so much about Magic?" Brett asked._

_"My family is a Wizarding Family." Boudreaux told him_

_"That makes sense then." Brett said._

_"Now the reason the Wizard Council chose for your Niece to be adopted is because if this is a case of murder then whoever did it will know she's still alive and we needed a safe place for her. You and your Wife would be their first choice to go after." The Lieutenant said._

_"Can I see the house?" Brett asked. The lieutenant sighed and nodded._

_"I had a feeling you'd ask that." Boudreaux said as he stood._

_"Do you know what the last name is of the Family that adopted her?" Brett asked as he followed suit in standing._

_"No I only know that they have one Son right now and were willing to take her in." Boudreaux said before heading out the door._

_"Detective LeBlanc I'm taking Mr. Santiago to Garden District to see the remains of his Brothers house you're to call me if you find or receive anything." The Detective nodded and the two men headed out._

_*End Flashback*_

"So the Lieutenant took me to see what was left of your home and even though your room had survived the fire it had collapsed due to the rest of the building damage. I looked through the debris but was unable to find anything to salvage." Brett looked at his Niece she held a lot of her Father's features. She was built like her Mother though. "Two days later there had been a memorial service for the two of them. There was so much burn damage that I had given the okay to cremate them. They were buried in New Orleans and all their friends were there. "

"Did they ever find the person or persons who did it?" Alex asked.

"No Lex the case went cold and into the archives. The Lieutenant went over the case on the anniversary each year until he retired and then his Partner, now Lieutenant LeBlanc does it. Boudreaux kept in contact with me and when he retired he left a note for LeBlanc to do the same." Brett told his Niece.

"So the man or men who killed my parents are still out there?" Alex asked as her temper flared.

"Unfortunately, but Alex you can't go off and try to find them yourself." Brett said.

"I won't but that won't stop me from doing my own research on the case." Alex said. Brett sighed but he saw that look in her eyes and smirked.

"You are a lot like Dor you do realize that. Once he got his mind set on something it was a hell of a time to get him to stop any planning he may have already started." Brett said, "He used to get the same look in his eyes that you have now." He looked at the time and groaned. "Okay we need to get to bed guys. I have to work tomorrow and Lex still has a couple lessons to teach you in order to catch you guys up. Lex I am impressed as to how quick you got them caught up this past week." He stood with Kyl while Alex stretched her arms and Jess sat up. Father and kids made their way down the hall to their rooms and Alex stretched out across the couch.

* * *

_Two days Later:_

_Alex's POV:_

Today was the day I was heading back to campus. I had spent the last couple days finishing up what lessons I could teach Jess and Kyl before having to return to Chicago. Now I was making sure I had everything I brought with me. Today I was wearing a long sleeve tee that was black and purple. I had dark wash jeans and a pair of knee high boots on. I set my duffle by the door and turned to look at my Uncle and cousins.

Uncle Brett had told Jess and Kyl he was filing for divorce the previous day. Kyl had taken it well but Jess was visibly upset. She had gone into her room and I went to talk to her but she actually reverted back to her old self and started going queen bitch on me so I left her alone. I hadn't really said much to her since she did that.

I walked over to my Uncle and he gave me a hug. When he pulled away he handed me a box. Inside was an HTC Droid EVO. I went to pass it back but he shook his head.

"I need to be able to contact you somehow Lex." He said I sighed and relented before walking over and dropping the box in my duffle. I walked over to Kyl who smiled at me and gave me a brief hug. I waved to Jess not wanting to encroach on her territory.

"I guess I'll see you over Winter Break. Probably Christmas. I may have plans on New Years." I told them as I grabbed my duffle and opened the door. "Bye guys." I said and walked out the door. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

First and foremost was that someone or some people had killed my parents, and I would find out who. Second I couldn't wait to get back to Justin. And finally I wanted to go back to school. I enjoyed the time I spent with Uncle Brett, Jess and Kyl, but I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be teaching someone spells, let alone my cousins who should have already known this stuff. I shrugged and made my way down the block.

I heard feet pounding on the pavement but didn't think anything of it until my name was called. I spun around and was barely able to keep my balance when Jess ran into me. She held onto me and cried.

"Jess you going to talk?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday Lex you didn't deserve it. I should have seen the divorce talk coming." Jess said. I walked her over to a bench and we sat down. "Before Dad moved into the Condo they were sleeping in separate rooms. Dad was actually sleeping in the spare room you had occupied before you decided to take off. When he headed for the Condo I should have known a divorce was up next. I just didn't realize that it would take her being the way she was to you for him to do it. I guess after so many years of not being able to keep his promise to Uncle Dorian he is trying now. How can I begrudge you or Dad that? I would want the same thing if Uncle Dorian and Dad's roles had been swapped." She leaned her head on my shoulder as her tears finally began to slow.

"Jess you can always contact me now that I have a phone. If you need any help with a spell I'm only a phone call away. Literally." She looked confused and I grinned, "There's a spell I'll teach you next time I'm home that I can use anytime you need me. Just call and I'll be there. Do yourself a favor though and hit the school books drop the queen bee act and focus on school, and your Wizard Lessons and perhaps when I come home for Christmas I'll stay for New Years and invite a couple people with me. Hopefully the divorce will be handled by then. You have one other decision to make. Well you and Kyl." At her look of confusion my lips quirked, "Are you going to live with your Mom or your Dad. You and Kyl are of age where you decide not the court. Make the choice yourself, don't let anyone pressure you into something."

I pulled her into a hug, "Now go back to Uncle Brett's and spend time with him before you have to go back to school. Remember if you need anything just call. I myself have to get back to the Campus. I'm pretty sure that someone I care deeply for is waiting for me." She looked at me and I grinned.

"Who?" She asked.

"Be true to yourself and hit the books and you'll find out during Christmas holidays." I told her. She nodded and we stood hugged once more before she ran back to the Condo and I continued to the Eriksson's.

* * *

_Back On Campus:_

I exited the portal in the Library with Jace behind me we had talked to his parents momentarily before we left. I hadn't told Jace what news had been revealed about my parents deaths but I was going to find former Lieutenant Boudreaux and talk to him. Jace took off to find the guys and I made my way to the Ember Building. Justin hadn't been aware of what time I would be getting back. I saw him talking with Kris and Jayden he had his back to me but since I'd known him for so long I knew him far too well. I saw Kris stop talking midsentence when his gaze fell on me.

I saw Jayden nudge Kris to no avail and Justin turned to see what he was staring at. His eyes brightened when he saw me. It was a good thing we had a short amount of steps so our outdoor hanging spot wasn't to high up as I watched him launch himself over the railing and walking up to me. I let my duffle fall to the ground beside me before I launched myself into his arms.

"I missed you." He murmured against my neck.

"As I missed you." I said, "I have news." I said. He set me down and a worried look crossed his face, "Don't worry it's nothing bad for us. Well not great for me but for us as a couple don't worry it's all good." I said before kissing him. When we pulled back for air he grabbed my duffle and slid his arm around my waist we headed up to the front doors. I waved to the guys as we made our way inside.

We got up to the third floor and headed for my room. I tapped the door with my wand and we entered. He put my duffle on the bed and I pulled out the phone. He looked confused until I told him about the break. Leaving out what I found out about my parents (at least for the moment).

"So wait you gave your cousins Wizard Lessons this week?" Justin asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes and I swear to all that is holy I sounded like Jerry." I said that was all it took before Justin started laughing. I growled and poked him in the side causing him to jump I smirked.

"Alex," He said slowly as he saw the smirk, "Don't do it Alex."

"Too late." I said and went to poke his side again. In a flash I found myself pinned to the bed Justin straddling me my arms held down by his hands. I quirked an eyebrow a moment before he crashed his lips to mine.

His tongue traced my bottom lip in request and I parted my lips. When we finally broke apart for air Justin pulled my shirt off. I wore a dark purple lace bra underneath. His hands ran down the length of my torso cupping my breasts as he went. I whimpered slightly in pleasure and he grinned.

He was wearing a plaid button down. Something he wore only on lazy days now, his choice not mine. I pushed the shirt down his arms and he quickly pulled it off before I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and reconnected our lips.

"Justin I want-" I was cut off by a phone ringing. Justin groaned and rolled off me and yanked his phone out of his pocket looked at the call log and handed the phone to me. It read Dawn. "Hey Dawn what's up? What happened? What was he doing up on the ladder any way? No Dawn I'm not trying to yell at you I'm just frustrated. He usually listens. Yes of course give me twenty minutes." I hung up, "Damn it!"

I hopped off the bed grabbed my shirt and yanked it on. I went into the bathroom and fixed the mess that was my hair before braiding it. I went back to the bedroom and grabbed my new phone. I looked up the number and put it in Justin's phone I got his number into my phone and then looked at him. "I've got to go Jordan fell off the ladder at the Bookstore. Last time this happened I told him he wasn't allowed back up on it." I kissed him, "I'll see you in a couple hours." I grabbed my jacket, helmet, wallet and gloves and made my way out the door. As I made my way onto the elevator I set Justin's number under my in case of emergency contact along with Uncle Brett.

I got outside and pulled on my helmet, Jacket and gloves before getting on my bike. I kick started the bike and took off for the back entrance. I got to the employee parking lot and bolted inside.

"Oh thank God." Dawn said when she saw me come in from the back room. I grabbed my Bookstore apron and pulled it on.

"So first off here." I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down my number. "Now you can call me straight off without having to go through Justin." I said.

"Thanks Alex." Dawn said, "Okay so Jordan was working on the first floor but I had to get Kat to come down and cover till you got here, but I think I'll leave her down here. You go on up. When it slows a bit I'll come up. I want to know how it went with your Uncle." She said. I nodded and ran up the stairs to the second level. I had a bad feeling about tonight but I couldn't pin point it.

* * *

_Closing Time:_

I brought the drawers from the second floor down to the main floor for Dawn to count down. I always stayed with her until she was finished counting. I was perched on back part of the counter leaning against the wall recounting my Thanksgiving Break. Dawn's reaction to me helping my cousins with Wizard Lessons was almost identical to Justin's.

"So I also found out some information about my parents." I said. I hadn't even told Justin yet.

"Oh what's that?" Dawn asked.

"The fire wasn't an accident." I said with an edge to my voice. Dawn looked at me.

"What?" Dawn looked stunned.

"Yeah so according to the Lieutenant on the case the fire was deliberate. I promised my Uncle I wouldn't hunt whoever did this down. Does not mean I'm not going to find answers." I said with a snap of my fingers the unorganized books reorganized themselves. I was the only full Wizard Dawn had ever hired so she and I usually handled closing. That was when I would work with my Magic.

"Alex be careful." Dawn said.

"Don't worry I will. I just want to contact former Lieutenant Boudreaux and get information." I said as the cleaning finished the same time Dawn finished counting the drawers. We quickly locked up and headed out the back door. I pulled on my gear, and made sure my phone was in a safe spot. I still couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

Once on the started bike I headed towards campus. The light ahead of me was green when I went to turn into the proper lane. That didn't stop me from hearing a horn blaring I turned my head and saw a pair of headlights and then all went black.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

_Thirty minutes past close:_

I was pacing Alex's dorm room she should have been back by now. I was getting worried she was never late. I was just about to leave the room to go to the Bookstore to see if they were still cleaning up when my phone rang.

"Alex?" I said without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Justin Russo." A male voice said.

"Speaking may I ask who this is?" I asked.

"My name is James Michaels I'm an officer for the Chicago PD. I'm calling to inform you as you are on the emergency contact list of one Alex Santiago that there's been an accident. Ms. Santiago is on her way to Chicago Memorial as we speak." The man said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Come down to the hospital and I will tell you all I can." The Officer said. I ended the call and transported myself down to the second floor and got into my room gabbed my keys and jacket before sprinting to the stairs. I didn't want to deal with the elevator. I got down to the lobby and bolted for the doors. I pushed through the doors and the guys were there.

"Hey Justin come on let's go chill." Kris said.

"Sorry can't." I said. Walking quickly to my car.

"Justin hold up what's going on?" Jace called. I didn't slow down just continued walking.

"Alex." I called to him over my shoulder as I got to the car. I opened the drivers side door and before I knew it Jace and Jenson had climbed into the car with me while Kris, Thomas and Jayden climbed into Jayden's truck. I started the car and backed out heading for the front exit. "Do either of you know how to get to Chicago Memorial?" I asked looking over at Jenson and then Jace. His face had gone pale. Both guys shook their heads. So I did the next thing, called Kris. "Do any of you know how to get to Chicago Memorial?" Jayden did and I let him take the lead.

Within twenty minutes we arrived at the Emergency Room entrance. I tossed the keys to Jace." Park the car wait in the waiting area. Tell the others that." I ran inside and saw an Officer. "I'm looking for Officer Michaels." I said.

"You found him." The Officer said and led me away from the waiting area and began to tell me what happened.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging guys but I had to. I seriously debated on whether or not to throw the accident into this or not but decided to do it in the end. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Next chapter will either be started within the next couple of hours or tomorrow morning. Guess we will wait and see.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	13. Banged up, Bruised, And Sore All Over

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so a couple of reviews are wondering if Alex will be okay… best answer at the moment: I don't know I type what comes to me so you'll have read… Starting up chapter 13 today… while I'm stuck playing Cinderella. I have to strip sheets from mum's bed, do laundry, not to mention a dish washer that needs to be done. Really hate this shit. Oh and let's not I'll be stuck making dinner even though I have no clue what to make.**_

_**She makes living with her at the moment unbearable and with my father here I swear sleep is impossible. I'm seriously considering trying to get into something big work wise to get the hell out of here. The pipe dream is either Modeling or Acting.**_

_**Onto Chapter 13**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 Banged Up, Bruised, And Sore All Over**_

_Justin's POV:_

Officer Michaels walked me through the doors into the Emergency Room I looked back briefly and saw the guys walk in and head straight for a bunch of seats.

"So what happened?" I asked him once the doors closed behind us.

"From what I gathered from witnesses is that she had a green light and was getting ready to turn into the lane she needed when the other guy ran a red light. He had been drinking." Michaels said turning a corner when a Nurse stopped them.

"Who's this?" She asked looking at me.

"The first emergency contact for Alex Santiago." Michaels said.

"Oh okay follow me." The Nurse said and led us down the hall to a room. "She's lucky she had a helmet, not to mention her jacket. They protected her from most damage." The Nurse pulled back the curtain and I saw Alex's bruised cheek as her face was turned away. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell easily. I walked up to the bed and slid my hand under hers lacing our fingers and her eyes fluttered opened.

"Justin." She said a smiled, "Sorry didn't plan on Thanksgiving Break to end this way."

"Wasn't your fault." I said, "The other driver had been drinking."

"So what's the damage?" She asked.

"We aren't sure yet." The nurse told her, "You are scheduled for some x-rays and other tests so we know for sure."

"My Wrist and leg hurts." Alex said.

"Yes well we think those may have been taken the damage. When you fell off your bike did you try to catch yourself at all?" The Nurse asked.

"I'm not sure." Alex said, "Wait how's my bike?" I chuckled.

"You're in the hospital banged up and bruised and you're concerned for your bike?" I asked in disbelief.

"You forgot sore all over." Alex growled weakly. "And of course I'm concerned about my bike."

"Alex I don't know yet." I said.

"Oh shit Uncle Brett. He is in my emergency contact list." Alex said. "And someone has to call Dawn and let her know I may not be in tomorrow."

"Again we're in a hospital. You were just in an accident and you're concerned about other things." I shook my head. "The Alex way back when would have reveled in not having to worry about anything else."

"Well how about this question Justin. Have you contacted Max?" My eyes widened. "Didn't think so. Uncle Brett's number is in my phone as well as Dawns. Find my phone, call them and call Max." She said.

"What do I tell the guys?" I asked she looked at me, "They're in the waiting area." I told her. She looked at the Nurse.

"Out in the waiting room should be a group of at least five guys. I don't want to hear a word about how it's not procedure just go get my friends and bring them in. I know at least one is probably panicking." She said leaving no room for argument. I found Alex's phone in her almost totaled jacket walked over and kissed her temple.

"I'll be back with the guys." I said and led the nurse out of the room sure enough Jace was pacing the waiting area with Jenson trying to talk him down.

"Jace man chill she'll be fine." Jenson was saying, "Seriously the girl is far too stubborn to let something like this take her down."

"He's right man." I said and the guys looked up. "Right now she's more concerned about the bike, her Uncle Max and you Jace. She knew you'd be panicking. She's banged up, bruised and sore all over but her jacket and helmet saved her for the most part." I looked for the officer I had talked to. "Anyone see where that officer went?" I asked them, Kris stood and walked over to me.

"He told me to give you this if you had any questions." Kris said handing me a card. I thanked him and turned to the Nurse.

"I'll take them to her once I'm done with the calls I need to make." I told her. She nodded and went back to work. I pulled out my phone first and called Max.

"Hey Justin what's up?" Max said.

"Hey Maxi." I said and sighed this was going to be hard but at least Alex was alive. "Max I've got something to tell you. It's about Alex." I said.

"Is she okay? What's going on?" He asked.

"Alex was in an accident. She's alive don't worry. I'm at the hospital now. I didn't want to call until I knew exactly what was going on, but she told me to." I got out quickly.

"What happened?" Max asked warily.

"Drunk driver ran a red light." I told him, "We are waiting on some tests and x-ray but she should be fine."

"Oh thank God. Do you need me there?" Max asked.

"Max you have school you can't miss it." I told him.

"Come on Justin it's Alex we are talking about." Max said, "She won't care if I miss school."

"Like hell she won't Alex isn't the same as she was then." I told him, "She just wants you to know she's okay. You need to deal with school. I'll keep you posted on what's going on."

"Promise?" Max asked.

"Always, now I need to contact her Uncle." I said. Jace caught my eye and held his hand out for the other phone.

"I'll call Brett. He may just hang up on you. He doesn't know about you and Alex yet." Jace said. I nedded and handed him the phone.

* * *

_Jace's POV:_

I really didn't want to make this call but I know how Brett feels about the Russo's for taking Alex from him when she was a baby. So with a sigh I brought up her contact list and after finding his number I hit the call button.

"Lex?" I heard from the other end.

"Um no sir this is Jace Eriksson." I said.

"Jace? Why are you calling from Lex's phone?" Brett asked.

"Because I volunteered. Brett there's been an accident." I said.

"What?" Brett all but shouted. I heard Jess and Kyl in the background now.

"Dad what's wrong?" Kyl asked.

"Why's Jace calling? What's happened to Lex?" Jess asked. She sounded worried.

"Hang on Jace. Jess, Kyl you have two options get a bag packed or go to your Mothers." Brett said.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Lex has been in an accident. I've got to get to Chicago." Brett said. I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"I'm coming." I heard Jess and Kyl say together.

"Fine. Kyl get online and get three tickets to Chicago. Jess go get a bag packed for each of us." I assumed they nodded because I didn't hear a response except for Brett returning to the conversation at hand, "Jace you still there?"

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Which hospital is she at?" Brett asked

"Chicago Memorial." I told him. "Call Alex's phone when your flight lands I'll send a Chicago native to come collect you guys."

"Okay thanks Jace." Brett said before ending the call. I slipped the phone into my pocket and looked to Justin.

"They're on their way." I told him.

"They?" Justin asked.

"Brett, Jess and Kyl." I told him, "Brett gave them the choice of going to Aimee's but they chose to come with him." Justin nodded.

"Max tried to talk me into letting him come down." Justin said a moment before his phone rang. He groaned and showed me the Caller ID. Dad.

"Take the call." I told him.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

"Yes Dad." I said as I answered the phone.

"What happened to Alex and why did you tell Max he couldn't go down and see his sister."

"First off she's not our sister." I said, "If she were it would be extremely disconcerting since Alex and I are a couple."

"You're a what?" Dad asked.

"Alex and I are together Dad. We aren't related so there is nothing wrong with it." I told him. Seriously did I have to spell it out for him? "I don't want Max missing school by coming down here, and honestly Alex would probably ream him out if he misses school."

"Why would Alex ream him out?" Dad asked.

"Because Alex has become far more studious then back when she lived with us." I told him, "Look Dad just please don't let Max come down here." I said.

"Justin I honestly think we all should-" I cut him off.

"Don't even finish that Dad. You know how she's reacted in the past. She's not over it. A friend of hers has already called her Uncle so Brett and her cousins are on their way, and from what Jace told me I don't think Brett thinks highly of our family. Hopefully I can get him to change his mind about Max and I at least but you and Mom took his Niece from him." I said.

"You can't know that Justin." Dad said. Jace finally grabbed the phone from me.

"But I do Mr. Russo. Alex was supposed to go live with Brett and his soon to be ex-Wife when the Wizard Council intervened. Neither you nor your Wife are in Brett's good graces and I don't want stressed added to my best friend." Jace said before handing the phone back to me.

"Dad?" I said.

"Who was that?" Dad asked.

"Alex's best friend Jace." I told him, "Extremely protective of her like me. Well actually like our entire group. Alex is the only girl so she's extremely protected. I'm getting off track. Dad don't come down here I promised Max to I would keep him updated. Now I have to go." I said hanging up. "Okay guys let's go see how she's doing." I said and led them to the room Alex was in.

"Hey guys." Alex said with a smile as we entered. Jace walked up to the bed and pulled her into a hug which caused her to gasp and wince. Jace pulled back and her grin wavered, "Well I guess a few of my ribs got some impact." She said getting her breath back. Jace and I sat by the bed while Jenson, Thomas, Kris and Jayden stood leaning against the wall.

"Jace called your Uncle they are on their way out here." I told Alex.

"They?" Alex asked and I couldn't resist I chuckled.

"Yes they." Jace said, "Brett, Jess and Kyl are all coming. Justin reacted the same way as you."

"Max tried to convince me to let him come down." I said.

"No he has school he has to attend." Alex said.

"I told him you'd say that. Dad called and asked why I wouldn't let Max come down, and when he made a comment about you being our sister; I well broke the news and told him we were together." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Go figure. He's probably having one of his tantrums right now." She said and then looked at the four guys who didn't know the full story. "Sorry guys. Justin's parents adopted me when I was six months old. We never knew until the Summer before my senior year I took off and found relatives from my birth parents." She looked at her friends, "Justin and I never connected on a platonic level. We communicate without words and I didn't realize just how we connected until something happened that caused us to work together. Speaking of which," Alex returned her gaze to mine. "I guess we figured out why you and Max were taken and I wasn't." I looked at her for a moment then realization dawned on me.

"Damn it! And here I'm suppose to be the smart one." I said.

"Hey we can't always be brainiacs." She said smirking at me. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her temple. We sat there chatting until the Nurse came in telling us she was taking Alex for her X-rays and the other needed tests before the Doctor decided whether or not she would be stuck over night or not.

* * *

_An Hour And A Half later:_

Jace just got off the phone. He signaled to Jayden who got up and joined Jace and I.

"Apparently Brett and the kids took the Red eye out and it was a straight shot here. The only way I can describe them is to look for a girl about Alex's age who looks like her. Brett is about five foot eleven with Alex's skin tone, and Kyl is almost as tall as his dad. They will be together you can't miss them. Oh and Jess is shorter then Alex she compensates with heels." Jayden nodded before heading out. "It won't take Jay long to get them here let's go see what's up with Alex." We stood and headed for the Nurses station when a Doctor came up to us.

"Justin Russo." He said looking between Jace and I. Kris and Thomas had gone to the cafeteria. I held up one finger to acknowledge who he was looking for.

"That's me. What's the news?" I asked silently hoping she could go back to campus.

"The MRI didn't give me much, but she does have a concussion. The X-rays showed she's got a couple cracked ribs, a fractured Tibia, and a Distal Radius Fracture." The Doctor said.

"So final say would be?" I asked.

"I want her to stay overnight at least for tonight tomorrow we will see what happens." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean by we will see what happens?"I asked.

"Well the helmet only protects the head from massive damage. Minor damage can come from just hitting the inside of the helmet. As it stands she's lucky that the fractured leg and wrist is what came from the collision. The cracked ribs came from when she fell off the bike. I want to observe her to make sure nothing happens as she has to be woken up every two hours." The Doctor said.

"Can someone stay with her?" I asked.

"Yes, and I think she's in her own room anyway. The floor she's being moved to has one room open and it's a single." The Doctor said.

"So when are they moving her?" I asked.

"As soon as we get any other results in. I think there was also a CT scan to be on the safe side." The Doctor said, "Now I have to go see to other patients if you would excuse me." And with that said he walked off. I walked back to the Room she was in when I heard a noise in the waiting area.

"I'm looking for Alex Santiago." A male voice said.

"What's your relation to the patient?" A Nurse asked.

"I'm her Uncle." The guy I just realized was Brett said. I made my way to the waiting area.

"I can vouch for him." I told the Nurse, who nodded and walked off. I saw two teens with Brett and figured they were Alex's cousins. Jess really did resemble Alex. Brett looked at me.

"Thanks, um who are you?" Brett asked. Jess and Kyl looked at me curiously for a moment before realization dawned on Jess's face and she walked up to Justin.

"Justin Russo." Was all she said.

"Yeah that's me." I said. I saw Brett's eyes narrow, but Jace came to my rescue.

"Brett he's not like his parents he didn't find out the truth about Lex till the day after she did." Jace said. "Don't hold the transgressions of the Father onto the son."

"And Dad you said it was the Wizard Councils decision to have Lex adopted." Kyl said. Brett deflated and held his hand out to me.

"Brett Santiago, nice to meet the sketches in person." Brett said, "Can you show me where my Niece is?"

"Sure." I said shaking his hand then Kyl's. Jess came up and actually hugged me.

"Can you tell us how Lex is?" Jess asked as we began to walk towards Alex's room. I told them what the Doctor told me.

"Now her leg's splinted and her wrist has a brace I guess they won't be casting them until after the CT scan and I don't know if they've told her everything yet so just try and keep her upbeat." I said before we walked in. Alex was sitting propped up in the bed talking with Jenson about her holiday but she looked up when we came in. I walked over to her and she scooted as best she could over and pulled me down to sit on the bed with her. Jess ran over and carefully hugged Alex close.

"Lex I was terrified don't do that to me again." She said then looked between Alex and I closely before leaning down and whispering so only Alex and I could hear. "Is this the person you mentioned?" Alex nodded. Brett came up next as Jess joined us on my side of the bed.

"Lex I was worried I had lost you like your parents." He paused, "Well minus the whole deliberately set fire." He said and my head jerked over to Alex.

"I was going to tell you but I got called into work, and then this. Shit did anyone call Dawn." Alex said and my head dropped.

"I knew I forgot someone. I'll call her first thing in the morning." I said. Kyl put his hand on Alex's shoulder she looked up at him and gave him a small grin. He leaned down and hugged her.

"Lex you can't scare us like that. We can't lose you again. You're the best Wizard teacher/coach I have had." He looked at Brett, "No offense Dad."

"None taken you're right." Brett said grinning at Alex. She smiled then looked at the five guys. "Okay you guys you all need to get back to the Dorms. We have classes tomorrow." She looked at me but I shook my head.

"I'm staying with you. There won't be classes for you tomorrow hun. The Doctor plans on keeping you overnight for observation. You have a concussion and though the MRI wasn't helpful he doesn't want to take any chances."

"Justin no I can't miss school." Alex all but whined.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I said, "I'm going to go back to the dorm and get us some clothes." I kissed her temple and slid out of bed to find her wand in her stuff. "I don't know how Alex, but your wand survived." I said, "I'll bring them to the dorms with me. Brett and Kyl can stay in my room as I have that spare bed. Jess can stay in your room." Alex just nodded, her eyes shut, "Alex you okay?"

"I hurt all over." She nearly whimpered.

"Alright I'll talk to the Nurse see if she can get you something for the pain." I said before leading the Santiago's out of the room. I spoke with the Nurse and told her to have someone call me if she got moved while I was gone.

* * *

_Forty-Five Minutes Later:_

I got back to the hospital after dropping Brett and Kyl off in my room and grabbing a couple changes of Clothes for myself before taking Jess up to Alex's room and gathering clothes for her while jess explained to me why she was so cool and collected about Alex and I being together. She said Brett on the other hand might be a bit iffy about it.

A Nurse had called to inform me that Alex had been moved to the sixth floor in room 616. I took the elevator up to the sixth floor once I got into the hospital and was stopped once asking where I was going. After explaining to the Nurse who I was and where I was going I found the room easily. It was as the Doctor had said a single and Alex's leg was in a cast and her wrist was in a protective brace.

I shut the door to the room and helped her changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before changing into some of my own sleepwear. I knew her routine so well from living with her that I had her up and helped her to the bathroom to brush her teeth and my own and got her back in bed. I slid into the bed beside her and held her close.

"That was too close of a call." I said to her, "Would you tell me what you learned about your parents?" I asked her. So she relayed all that Brett had told her, and how she planned to find and contact the Lieutenant Boudreaux who was on the case when it was first opened and then the now Lieutenant Leblanc who was a detective at the time.

I saw tears on her cheeks, "Alex?" I asked this a side of Alex I rarely saw.

"It's not fair." She said before sobbing burying her face into my chest. "I never got to know them because of some prick or pricks if it turns out to be a team job. Then and no offense but instead of growing up with my family the Wizard Council decides that I'd be safer if I was adopted." I held her close rubbing her back as she sobbed. "I really am an Orphan," She whispered. I quickly pulled her back and wiped her eyes.

"You aren't an Orphan Alex." I said firmly, she opened her mouth but I shook my head, "You Uncle and Cousins are in our dorm rooms right now. They flew here from the San Fernando Valley, you've got the guys, you've got Max and my parents though you still haven't handled that hurdle yet, but most of all you have me, and I'll never leave you. Even when I didn't remember you I didn't want to leave you remember." I felt her nod. "You're not an Orphan Alex, and honestly I'm sure your parents would be proud of you. Who knows maybe when you find the former Lieutenant Boudreaux maybe your parents left a will or something for you."

She smiled at me and wiped at her eyes again. "Thanks Justin." She said and curled up to me. I kissed the top of her head as the Nurse came into handle Alex's medications. I switched off the light and we watched T.V. until I felt her breathing even out. I sighed in relief and held her close as my eyes slid closed.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so Chapter 13 is up and it took forever… Well not literally but you get the Picture. I can actually rest somewhat tomorrow… Or today whichever time zone you may be in. Unless you like Japan or near there then it's closer to yesterday…**_

_**OKAY ALERT AUTHORS BRAIN IS OFFICALLY FRIED!**_

_**Can't believe I was just talking about time zones in an Authors Note…**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	14. Rest, Recoup, And A Trip

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so my very attentive reviewer Theonly117 said she liked that Justin finally told Jerry about him and Alex being together. Originally I hadn't planned for it to happen that way but once I get a brainstorm things tend to take a life of their own.**_

_**Now to my other multi reviewers JPElles, OriginallyUnknown, and Resisting-Moonlight I'm glad you've enjoyed the previous chapters hope you enjoyed chapter 13.**_

_**Now I had contemplated on throwing complications in the hospital into this chapter during Alex's overnight stay but after a bit of deliberation I decided against it. I hope you guys at least liked reading Justin and Jace's POVS.**_

_**And now it the time to start Chapter 14… I caught myself before quoting Foamy the Squirrel… But it was extremely tempting.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14 rest, recoup and a trip**_

_Alex's POV:_

I was looking at an about eight week healing time for my leg and wrist. My ribs would be about six weeks. Well now it's more like six and four, but that's besides the point. I had only stayed at the hospital one night. When given the okay to go home I was changed into a pair of yoga pants, a band tee shirt and on the foot that didn't have a cast was a ballet flat.

Justin helped me get used to using one crutch while he supported the other side. The ribs were another story. All the doctor could really do was give me a pain killer and wrap a few ACE bandages around my rib cage. Of all the things I was grateful for though was that my fractured wrist was not attached to my dominant hand.

* * *

_Two weeks later:_

The first week out of the hospital Justin insisted I rest. I didn't like just sitting around. I felt bad that Dawn had to find someone to cover my shifts for that first week but after that I insisted on working again. Justin took me into work and on his days off sat down in the back room doing his homework while I worked.

Dawn decided to keep me at the register and on the first floor no less. I found it rather depressing to not be able to go upstairs, restock books, or organize them. When Justin did have to work he would be there to pick me up after my shift. If he couldn't then one of the other guys would come to get me.

The other new addition to the routine was that someone was always with me helping me get to and from classes. It was annoying, but Jace and Jenson told me; none to politely I might add; 'to shut up and deal with it.'

Uncle Brett, Jess and Kyl weren't able to stay long but Jess said that he had spoken to Crumbs and they were able to use the Portal at home to go from there to here over the weekends. Which they planned on doing.

At the present moment I was sitting at my desk trying to stay awake and finish my homework. Pain made me tired I never understood why but it did. Justin was still at work so Jayden had picked me up and brought me home. My door was shut, but while healing all it had a semi permanent go through spell on it that was designed by Justin and I to let only those we wanted to come in. The list held the guys, Max, Brett, Kyl and Jess. I had however figured out a way to give Justin full access to my room with his wand.

I blinked my eyes to keep awake it was a weekend so I could have gone straight to bed when I got home but I wanted to deal with the homework. I finally gave up and shoved my stuff away from me. I reached over to grab the crutch I had been given and made my way toward my bed. It wasn't that far from my desk to my bed but I was already unsteady so when I stumbled I fully expected to meet the floor but a pair of strong arms caught me.

I let out a sigh of relief as the familiar scent of Axe Body Spray with the underlying tone of Shock Shower Gel. I knew his hair would smell like the Jet Shampoo/Shower Gel.

"You alright?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." I said wincing. He scooped me up careful of my leg and brought me straight to the bed.

"Have you taken any pain killers?" He asked.

"Not yet I was going to once I got to bed. I was trying to get my homework finished but I couldn't keep my eyes open." I said. He nodded and grabbed the prescription bottle and passed me one. I took it and scooted up to the pillows and laid back slowly. Justin kicked off his shoes and coat before joining me on the bed.

"So how was work?" He asked.

"I'll be forever grateful when I can return to the second floor where I belong." I said. I had classmates and first floor co-workers who kept wanting to sign my cast. I had told them all off at least once. Justin had been there at one point when an all to chipper co-worker named Kaylie Richards had bounced up to me with a Sharpie and said she was going to be the first to sign the cast. Make matters worse. The Sharpie was in bright pink. Justin was chuckling as I told Kaylie just what she could do with that Sharpie. The girl looked at me in disbelief but I guess I looked serious enough that she quickly left.

"So I got a call during my break." Justin said pulling me into his arms.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well Mom and Dad want to see you." I went absolutely still. "Alex you have to see them sometime. We are together now."

"Yes but this I'm also the first girl you don't have to introduce to your parents." I said.

"Well they should get to know the new you." Justin said.

"Justin." I said trying to stay calm.

"Alex come on we have to get over what happened sometime." Justin said.

"Have you forgiven them Justin?" I asked him.

"Well not in those words but I've come to the conclusion that they did what they thought was best." Justin said.

"Okay while I understand what you're saying I still don't think what they did is right." I said sitting up out of his arms.

"Alex you can't hold a grudge forever." Justin said.

"Who said anything about holding a grudge?" I growled

"Look Alex I just think it's time to clear the air." Justin said.

"Oh and just when do they want to see me?" I asked

"Um Winter Break." Justin said.

"Justin! I can't. I have to coach Jess and Kyl." I said thinking about what the month of December and early January would bring.

"I'm sure you can make some time to come to New York." Justin said his temper slightly rising.

"I will see what I can do." I snapped. I went to let myself drop back onto the bed but caught myself with my good hand, and slowly lowered myself onto the bed. "Let's just go to bed."

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

Why is it so hard for Alex to let this go? I thought. I watched her turn her head so she was facing away from me. I tried to sleep but something wasn't letting me. I slid from the bed put on my shoes and jacket and left the room. I needed to take a walk.

I headed down to the main lobby and out the front door. I just couldn't figure it out, she's fine with Max and I but why not Mom and Dad. I know they lied to us, which did hurt her, but still.

"Justin?" I turned to see Jace coming out the doors, "Shouldn't you be in with Alex?" Jace asked.

"We got into a slight disagreement." I said.

"About what?" Jace asked, so I told him.

"I just don't understand why she can't let it go. I mean yeah I know they lied to us and withheld information from us, but you would think she'd get passed this already." I said.

"Well I've never been in her situation, but maybe, just maybe there's more to this than meets the eye. Perhaps it's not about forgiving them Justin but something different." Jace said, "Think about it. You're a smart one you'll see what I mean." And that being said Jace headed back inside.

I stood leaning against the railing staring up at the night sky. My mind replayed what Jace had said and I still couldn't quite pinpoint it. I shivered as a cold wind swept through. I sighed and made my way back into the building heading for my room instead of Alex's.

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

_Alex's POV:_

I woke the next morning from a horrible sleep to find Justin's side of the bed cold. I was in so much pain today. I whimpered as I reached for my phone. I had Dawn on speed dial thank god. I hit the button and called her.

"Hey Alex what up?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn I hate to do this but I don't think I'll be able to make it. It's hurting to even move right now." I said.

"Don't worry Alex I've had Tori on call since you came back to work last week." Dawn said, "Just relax. I'll see you tomorrow. I want you to sleep and study." Dawn said. I acquiesced and we ended the call. I grabbed the prescription bottle and getting one pill out to take.

Once I had taken the pain killer I scooted over to Justin's side of the bed. Tears fell onto his pillow as I thought of what happened last night. What Justin didn't fully realize was that even though I still hadn't forgiven Jerry and Theresa I was working on getting passed it.

My biggest reason for not wanting to see them is to remember what once again Justin had that I didn't. Sure it was my choice but I wanted to find my family. I found my Uncle and cousin's but my parents killer was still on the loose and there were no leads to find the person who did this.

Okay so my Uncle and cousins are better than nothing but seriously a girl needs her Father once in a while. I decided I didn't want to be bothered today so I grabbed my wand and took the Go Through spell off the door and locked it. I put a spell on the room to keep any from transporting in save for Professor Crumbs. I'd never be able to keep him out if I tried. I levitated my books over to my bed so I could finish the remaining assignments.

I was in the middle of reading and taking notes on a chapter in my Art History book when I heard someone run into my door. There was a knock and then Jace called my name, which I ignored. I snapped my fingers and my IPod and ear buds appeared in front of me and I put them in and began to tune the world out.

* * *

_Jace's POV:_

I tried to walk into Alex's room through the door when I found out that the spell had been removed. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer. I tried to transport into her room but was unable. Shit, I thought, she's put herself on lock down. I made my way to the elevator and headed down to the second floor. I knocked on Justin's door but there wasn't an answer. I looked out the window near his door and saw that his car wasn't in its spot. Great I thought sarcastically, one has put herself on lockdown and the other isn't on campus.

I ran into Jenson, Thomas, Kris and Jayden as I made my way to find food. Jenson said he'd help me try and get Alex out of her room Thomas, Kris and Jayden went to look for Justin. Jenson and I returned to the third floor and tried to get Alex to open the door.

"Have you tried using the Go Through spell she took the one on the door down what about if you put it on?" Jenson asked. I tried but it was no use.

"Not working." I said

"Why is she doing this?" Jenson asked.

"Well she and Justin had a disagreement last night which made him leave. I found him out front and he told me. Apparently his parents want to see her, but she's not to receptive to the idea. Justin thinks she's still holding the fact that they hid the truth about her parentage against them, but honestly I don't think that's it." I said.

"What do you think it is?" Jenson asked.

"I can't say. Sorry." I told him as I felt Magic ripple out of the room and I could faintly smell smoke. I transported into her room and found it empty. She had dumped her messenger bag on her bed I saw her bottle of pain killers not on the nightstand. There were things that she would need wherever she went not in their proper spots but what concerned me was the piece of paper on the nightstand. I picked it up and saw Justin's name on it. I left the room paper in hand and called Kris.

"Tell me you've got something." I said.

"Yeah we found him at the bookstore." Kris said, "Said he wanted to talk to Alex, but she called out today."

"Okay so where is he now?" I asked.

"In his car with Thomas. Thomas is driving." Kris said, "We should be back in a few minutes."

"Shit." Was all I said.

"Why?" Kris asked.

"Alex took off. I know she plans on coming back because her stuff's here she's just missing a few things. She transported out." I said.

"Girl's going to be hurting when she arrives at her destination." Kris said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Have you ever transported Magically with any injury similar to hers?" Kris asked.

"No. I didn't start transporting anywhere till my senior year." I said.

"Given her rib damage she will be lucky if she doesn't collapse where she lands." Kris said, "We're back at the dorms we'll be up momentarily." With that he hung up. Jenson and I leaned against the wall by our door. We were in the small group of students who actually shared a room and it was because we asked to.

"So where do you think she went?" Jenson asked.

"I have two options. Either she went home to Brett's or," I went quiet as I recalled the conversation we had the day we came back to Campus from Thanksgiving Break.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alex what are you saying?" I asked after she told me her plan to do some searching about her parent's murder._

_"I plan on going to New Orleans and finding the former Lieutenant Boudreaux and discussing the case in depth." Alex said._

_"How do you know he will agree to it?" I asked._

_"Please I have a right to now. They were my parents." Alex said._

_"But what good will it do for you?" I pressed._

_"It might give me closure. If not at least I'll know what happened, straight from Boudreaux himself." Alex said with a shrug._

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm pretty sure I know where she is." I said. I was facing away from the elevator so I wasn't expecting when I heard Justin behind me.

"You're pretty sure you know where who is?" Justin asked, and I turned to face him.

"Alex." I said her name quickly.

"What do you mean? Isn't she in her room?" Justin asked, "Dawn said she called out due to pain."

"Justin Alex isn't in her room." I said.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

"What do you mean she's not in her room?" I asked Jace.

"Look don't get pissed at me about this. Your Girl blocked all forms of transport into her room. I was only able to get in after she removed the enchantment to keep from people from transporting in." Jace said.

"Sorry Jace," I said and saw the paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh right." He handed it to me. "When I finally got in I found this on the nightstand. It's to you so I didn't read it." Jace said before he and Jenson went into their room. I got to Alex's room and saw the door ajar. I stepped inside and saw the stuff from her messenger bag emptied onto her bed. I sat at the desk and read the note.

_Justin,_

_Before you get concerned and spaz out don't worry I'll be back tonight. I've gone to New Orleans to talk to former Lieutenant Boudreaux. I don't know where you went last night after our brief disagreement, but I assumed your own room as your side of the bed was cold when I woke up this morning._

_Before you have a freak out about me transporting Magically down there on my own don't worry I didn't. I contacted Professor Crumbs and he took me down. I should be in less pain that way. Look I know you're going to freak out when I get home tonight so I'll just come out and say it._

_I had to do this if I wanted any semblance of closure. I'm going to get the story and hopefully copies of the case files from Boudreaux. Look the biggest reason behind this is because I want to be able to look at Jerry and Theresa without feeling lost or envious of you._

_I may not like the fact that your parents hid this fact, but I hate that I found out by accident. I've got to do this and if I hope you're waiting for me tonight when I get back._

_With Love,_

_Alex_

I rubbed my forehead now understanding why she was having a hard time with Mom and Dad. Jace had given me clues last night and I really am suppose to be the smart one. I collected Alex's school stuff off her bed and moved it to her desk. I had the night off from work so I grabbed one of her books and reclined back on the bed to read.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

I had decided to go to New Orleans to talk to the former Lieutenant Boudreaux. I had sent a message to Professor Crumbs who showed up and transported me to an alley off of Jackson Square. I was sore from the transport but I had to do this. I gathered myself and made my way out to the square. I saw a couple street vendors, one was selling artwork of different varieties. The other person well I really had no clue what she was doing. I walked up to the Artist as best I could with the crutch.

"Um can you help me?" I asked the girl behind the Art stand.

"What do you need Chere?" the Artist asked in a thick Cajun accent.

"Can you point me in the direction of the Police department? I need to find someone." I said

"Is someone you know missing?" the Artist asked.

"No I need to find the former Lieutenant Boudreaux." I said.

"What do you need to see him for?" A voice asked behind me I turned to see a guy standing there.

"Oh Lieutenant LeBlanc!" The Artist said.

"Lieutenant." I said nodding to him.

"So care to tell me what you need to find James Boudreaux for?" LeBlanc asked.

"Well you can probably help me to." I said, "I need to talk to you and hopefully Boudreaux as you guys handled a case that happened almost two decades ago." He looked at me for a moment.

"What's your name and why would a cold case matter to you?" He asked.

"Well when I tell you my name you'll understand the relevance to the case in question." I told him, he nodded for me to continue. "My name is Alex Santiago I'm nineteen and I wanted to know about the case that concerned my parent's Dorian and Margo Santiago's deaths." I said low enough so only he could hear. I watched his eyes widen comically.

"You're right we need James." He said. "I'm sorry can I help you to the station?" He asked as if just realizing I wasn't completely balanced. I nodded and he assisted me to the station that wasn't all that far from the two street vendors. Once in the building he led me down through the bull pen toward his office.

"If Uncle Brett was here he'd be saying something about Déjà vu." I murmured.

"Oh you found your Uncle. How is he?" LeBlanc asked.

"Good he has two kids now." I said as we got into the office. He helped me to the chair in front of his desk. I lowered myself to the chair and propped the crutch against the wall near me. Lieutenant LeBlanc went to his seat behind the desk.

"Your Uncle had a traditional reaction to the news of your parents. Panic, denial, and finally resigned, but the difference with his was he wanted to see the crime scene. Not many others want to see that." LeBlanc said as he searched a small book on his desk. "Gotcha!" He said grabbing his desk phone and dialed a number. "Hey James its Remi. I've got someone here who needs to talk to you." A pause I could only assume that Boudreaux was talking. "Look Sir, this is about the Santiago case." I was worried that Boudreaux wouldn't come in until I heard, "Okay I'll see you in a few." With that he ended the call. "He's on his way." LeBlanc said.

"My Uncle told me there wasn't much left of the house." I said.

"Yeah no one understood how you survived that fire was set not to far below your room." LeBlanc said.

"Lieutenant, has there been any leads at all?" I asked.

"Feel free to call me Remi. I have done so much work for that case and it bothers me that the killer or killers have not been caught. Hell it's like they just disappeared into thin air." Remi said. My mind went over the phrase he just used until I heard his phone ring. "This is LeBlanc. Oh James you're here. Okay come on down to the office you remember where it is." He ended the call and looked at me.

"Boudreaux here." I guessed, it wasn't a question. He nodded. There was a knock at the door and a tall man with salt and peppered hair came in.

"Remi what's up?" The man I assumed was former Lieutenant Boudreaux said. He hadn't even noticed me.

"James we've got someone here who actually asked to talk to you personally about the case." LeBlanc said I could tell he was going back into lieutenant persona. James Boudreaux turned and looked at me curiously.

"Remi who is this?" He asked.

"Mr. Boudreaux, or would you prefer Lieutenant Boudreaux?" I stammered, "Well either way look I'm here to learn more about what happened to my family." Boudreaux looked at me, seemed to examine me closer.

"What's your name Miss?" He asked.

"Alex Santiago." I said. That seemed to get his attention.

"Remi give us a minute." James said. LeBlanc nodded and left the office leaving Boudreaux to take his seat. "Are you seriously Alex Santiago?" The older man asked. I pulled out my wand and set it on the desk.

"My Uncle Brett Santiago said you knew about Magic." I told him, "That you're from a Wizard Family."

"When did you find your Uncle?" He asked.

"Last year. He has two kids now." I told him. "I was adopted by Jerry and Theresa Russo per Wizard Council request. I found out the Summer before my senior year which was last year that I was adopted so I went looking for my family. I was not aware until This Thanksgiving that I was adopted to protect me." I told him.

"Okay so what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I want to go over the case." I told him.

"I've been over it numerous times Un-sub or Un-subs just disappeared." He said.

"And you don't find that suspicious?" I asked. He looked at me confused, "Did you ever stop to think that perhaps it was a Wizard or Wizards who killed my parents. They could have transported themselves in and did what needed to be done before transporting out, and letting the fire run its course. Sir I seriously would like to go over the case. I'm a fresh eye, maybe that's what you need. I may not have experience as a cop but I've always been good with how the mind works. Please just give me a chance." Boudreaux looked at me speculatively before sighing.

"I can't give you the actual case files, but I can get you copies." Boudreaux said. He stood and helped me out of the chair while I grabbed the crutch, "Can I ask what happened?" Boudreaux asked me.

"Accident. I was on my Harley in the right of way and a drunk driver ran a red light." I told him as we left the office Remi joined us.

"You're lucky to be alive then." He told me then turned to Remi, "We're going to the Cold Case Storage room." Boudreaux told Remi. We made our way down to the storage room and Boudreaux headed right to a cardboard box. The box seemed to have seen better days.

Remi carried the box to a conference room and we sat down. I read through random pages as Remi copied the others. I'd swap out so he could copy whichever one I had. It took a couple hours thankfully I had gotten here in the morning.

We broke for lunch which Boudreaux and Remi had treated me to red beans, rice and some jambalaya. We got back to work after that, my ribs were starting to hurt but I was keeping my face blank.

"Okay and I believe this is the last of it." Boudreaux said as he gathered the papers into four separate files.

"All of this in one case?" I asked.

"There are also thoughts the Remi and I have had over the years. Any possible then proved futile leads. The arson investigators report, and other documents." Boudreaux said and dug into the bottom of the box. "There is something here that we found in the only thing that survived the fire. Your Dad's safe." He said and pulled out a couple Manila envelopes. He slid them over to me with the files of copied reports. I opened my messenger bag and slipped everything inside.

"I'll go over everything and see what other research I can do and I'll let you know." I told both men emphasizing the word other for Boudreaux. Remi looked confused. "I think he should be let in. I know of two others who know the secret but it's your call." I told him. Boudreaux nodded and we turned to a thoroughly confused Remi.

Remi you may want to sit down." Boudreaux said. Remi sat and with the tables support I pushed myself up. Wincing when I put too much pressure on my wrist.

"Remi Mr. Boudreaux and I have something to tell you." I said.

"Please call me James." The former Lieutenant said and I nodded.

"Now as you live in New Orleans, which must be by far the voodoo capital of the U.S. you must realize that there is more to some things than meet the eye." Remi nodded. "Okay well Magic does in fact exist. Wizards are real. James and I come from Wizarding families. I got the family powers when my parents were killed. James according to my Uncle did not win his family Wizard competition."

"You expect me to believe you both come from some magical families and you Alex are a wizard." Remi looked dubious. So I pulled my wand out of my messenger bag. I pointed my wand at the cup of water in front of Remi.

"Move the box and Remi if I were you I'd back up a bit from your cup." Both men did as I requested and advised. "When in doubt, inside out." I said and water moved from the cup to a puddle on the table. Remi's jaw dropped.

"Okay so what's this got to do with anything?" Remi asked.

"Well when you said earlier that it was like the killer or killers disappeared into thin air I realized they could have. I think maybe the killer or killers are Wizards which could explain why the person or persons haven't been found." I said. "I'm going to do my research and let you know what I find." Both men nodded Remi looked a bit shell shocked. "Thank you both for getting me this information." I grabbed a piece of spare paper and pulled a key out of my bag. I wrote a quick note and inserted the key into thin air and stuck the letter in sending it to Professor Crumbs. "I must go now. Thanks again." I said shaking Remi's hand and turned to James.

"I have been waiting a long time to see the six month old that survived the Santiago fire. New Orleans is your home. If you ever find yourself in need of a place to stay while here come find me and my door will always be open." He said taking my hand and holding it a moment before shaking it. I grinned at him before grabbing my crutch and making my way out of the conference room and the station itself. I met up with Crumbs in the alley where he dropped me off.

"Did you get what you need?" The old man asked.

"Yes Sir now let's get back to the campus. I'm tired and I need to take a pain killer." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and transported me back to my dorm room. The old professor didn't stay just grinned and disappeared. I dropped into my desk chair and instantly cried out going for the bottle in my messenger bag.

A pair of hands came into my vision one steadied my hand while the other pulled out the bottle. The hands moved out of my sight I looked up and Justin was opening the bottle. He held a pain killer out to me I took it and grabbed the bottle of water on the desk. Justin scooped me up and brought me to the bed. I had worn a skirt today which he removed and then curled up with me it was still mid afternoon but I was exhausted.

"I'm sorry about last night." Justin murmured.

"So am I." I said. He held me close and kissed my temple.

"So what did you get?" He asked.

"I got copies of the entire case file." I told him pointing to the messenger bag.

"We'll go through it after you get some sleep." He said.

"Former Lieutenant Boudreaux and I have come to a possible conclusion that it could have been someone from the Wizard World." I said through a yawn before my eyes closed and my brain shut off for some much needed rest.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so longer then my normal chapters but I guess it had to be done. Sorry it took this long to update this… but it's there now. Chapter 15 to start tonight or tomorrow…**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	15. Christmas Break!

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter is going up probably in the same fashion as chapter 14 but I spent the day I should have been writing looking into a new college… I have decided I want to make something of myself so I'm looking into a college in LA California. Chapter 15 coming up. Will be placed around Christmas Break. Do I really need to go through the weeks of Wizard Lessons because I don't think I want to nor do I feel like it.**_

_**So here we go.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15 Christmas Break Begins!**_

_Justin's POV:_

I was stretched out on the couch in the living room in the Loft over the Sub Station, Christmas songs playing on the radio. I had only just gotten here. I had gone with Alex and Jace first to get Alex to her Uncle's Condo. Brett seemed to be warming up to me and Kyl was glad to see me. On the weekends they would come to campus while Alex was basically on bed rest I helped with their lessons. Jess had hugged me quickly before grabbing Alex's bag and disappearing down the hall and into a room.

After chatting with Brett for a bit and making sure Alex was all set I had transported myself to Waverly Place, made my way to the Sub Station and up to the loft. No one was home at the moment so here I was dozing off on the couch. It had been a long morning making sure Alex had what she needed. She insisted on bringing the case files with her.

When she wasn't in class last week she was going through each file with a highlighter. She had been right when she told James Boudreaux that a fresh set of eyes would help. What she didn't say to them and only told me was that she was going to contact the Wizard Council and give them all she knew and hopefully they would do something.

I was proud of the initiative Alex had been taking over the past year. She didn't slack off on her school work or at her job. Her frustration about still having the cast and brace on was really starting to piss her off.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked into Alex's room after work to find Alex at her desk on her laptop. She looked up and smiled at me._

_"Hey Justin, how was work?" She asked me._

_"Long." I said going behind her and hugging her. "What are you up to?" I asked not seeing the usual files that surrounding her._

_"Looking for a new bike." She groaned holding something out to me. It was an insurance check. We had contacted Officer Michaels about a week after the accident and he had told us that the bike wasn't completely totaled. However, it would take more money and time to fix it. Money we would have had after the insurance check came in. Time, well between school and vacation that was something we didn't have as we were planning on repeating Thanksgiving._

_"So what are you looking for now?" I asked her, "Another Harley Hugger?"_

_"As much as I want to say yes," She said to me, "No. My hugger can never be replaced."_

_"So what are you looking for then?" I asked._

_"I was looking into possibly a Ducati." She said, "But then I came across this Yamaha.*" She said showing me a Bike that was custom made. It was blue with black flames._

_"It's nice" I told her. I felt her fidget and looked at her, "What's up?"_

_"It's this damned cast." She snapped, "My leg itches and I can't do a thing about it." Her temper flamed, "I am so sick of being in a cast and having to be cautious using this hand." She growled holding up her left hand. I knew this situation needed to be diffused before her magic went wild, as it always had when she was younger and would lose her temper._

_"Alex calm down it's only for a few more weeks I promise." I said holding her shoulders._

_"Justin I am just so sick of this." She said to me._

_"I know Alex don't worry about it." I told her, "Now do you want this bike?"_

_"Yeah I think so." Alex replied and returned her attention to the laptop. "I just have to cash my check tomorrow." She said as she sent the owner of the bike an E-mail. Once sent Alex slowly spun the chair around. I grabbed her arms just above her elbows and helped her to her feet. "And there's another problem." She groaned. Of course I knew this one Alex had become massively independent since she left New York._

_"I know you like being independent but for the remaining time you're in the cast deal with the help." I said in a mocking stern tone. I helped her over to the bed and helped her get changed. We still hadn't done anything more then make out heavily. I wasn't too upset about that but it was getting harder to keep my control once she was down to her boy shorts and matching lace bra._

_I got her into bed and joined her. It really had been a long day at work._

_*End Flashback*_

I learned quickly that when her temper flared it was best to calm her down quickly or else if someone was nearby; which was more often than not one of the other guys they would get a nasty shock from her magic.

I guess I drifted off because I was jolted awake by the front door slamming shut and Mom hissing.

"Max!" I opened my eyes and saw Mom looking at Max and then at me. "Sorry mijo." Mom said. I shook my head and sat upright.

"No worries I hadn't planned on drifting into a light sleep but this was finals week of this semester and Alex and I were up for long hours between classes, work and studying I'm amazed either of us were able to wake up today to get to where we needed to go today." I said.

"How is Alex?" Dad asked.

"Well I can tell you she doesn't hate you for lying to her, well us actually," I said, "But for now she doesn't want to come here and be reminded of something she doesn't have."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked and Mom swatted his arm. He actually looked confused.

"I must have gotten my brains from Mom's side of the family." I muttered standing up and heading up to my room. I entered the room and realized just how much of a geek I was in high school. My dorm room looked nothing like this. Sure I had charts and stuff for studying but I had left all my Captain Jimbob Sherwood here. I dropped onto my bed and pulled out my phone I brought up Alex's number and started a text.

'Alex, you coherent?' I sent, unsure if she had taken a pain killer or not.

'I am, Oh wait hang on this is perfect. I'm going to be teaching my cousins a spell call me and put me on speaker.' She sent back. So I called her.

"Okay Alex you're on speaker." I said when she answered.

"Great." She said and then redirected her attention to her cousins, "Okay guys this spell helps you travel through a phone. However as none of your friends know your Wizards, my advice is that if one of you is running late call your siblings phone. As for that sibling make sure nobodies around before giving an okay for the other to do this spell." She stopped for a breath and I chuckled when I heard Kyl ask her a question.

"So why hasn't Justin given an okay?" He asked.

"Because he's home," Alex started.

"And in my room." I finished for her.

"Okay focus." Alex said. I had to admire her teaching skills in this area. "Help me travel on my own; I need to get there through this phone." In seconds Alex was in front of me. She walked over and gave me a kiss just as Max walked in.

"Awe man." Max said, "That's really bunk."

"Maxi!" Alex said and went to give him a one armed hug. Max hadn't seen her since the weekend after the accident and that was only a couple days. He held her carefully as if he was afraid he'd break her. "Max I'm not fragile." Alex said with a laugh. Without warning my door flew open. Max and I steadied Alex when she stumbled in surprise.

"I thought you said she didn't want to come here." Dad said as he and Mom stood in the doorway.

"I needed to teach my cousin's the travel through the phone spell." Alex said quickly, "Justin had texted me and I figured what better example."

"Mija." Mom said and Alex actually hopped back I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Russo." Alex said formally, "But the use of Mija is out of context right now. I'm Justin's girlfriend, nothing else." She said and turned her head to face me, 'At least for now I hope.' Her eyes said. I grinned gently and removed one hand from her waist to cup her cheek and kiss her in response.

"Justin did you forget to tell me something?" Mom asked.

"I thought Dad told you after Alex's accident." I looked at Dad who held up a finger as if realizing something.

"I knew I forgot something." He said.

"Look I need to get back." Alex said she looked at Dad. "Mr. Russo I wanted to thank you for all you taught me. It has made it possible for me to teach my cousins about spells." I kept myself ready to grab her if she lost her balance as she turned back to the phone. "Jess is my phone on speaker?"

"Yes it is." Came Jess's reply.

"Thanks." Alex said and pulled out her wand, "Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone." And with that Alex had returned to her Uncles. I turned my attention to my parents.

"Dad she teaches them like you do." I told him.

"Really I didn't think she paid attention." Dad said and got swatted by Mom again. "Theresa what was that for?" Dad asked.

"Dad the only reason Alex didn't apply herself while she was here was because," I really hated to admit this but I had to, "She was constantly over shadowed by me. How could she improve with a life like that?" I asked. "When she started her senior year she really applied herself. Brett, her uncle told me that she worked hard, both with homework and at her job at a diner. I've also seen her in college. She works a full time job and still gets her assignments done." I sat on my bed resting my head in my hands, "It actually amazes me that even after being overshadowed by me she still wants to be with me." I said. Max sat down next to me.

"I wouldn't question it. Fate deals the cards we're given and all we can do is play them out." Max said. We sat or in my parents case stood in silence until with heard a thud, from my phone. The call with Alex was never ended.

"Ouch!" I heard Alex growl out. She wasn't near the phone but it was still loud. I heard two yelps and chuckled.

"Kyl quit whimpering and help me get her up." I heard Jess say.

"What happened?" I asked quickly. Someone picked up the phone and Brett answered.

"My kids decided to work on their levitation spell and someone got distracted when she got a text." Brett said.

"Is Alex okay?" I asked. My answer came from Alex.

"Can someone get my pain killers from the Jess's room?" She asked.

"Justin I'll have Alex call you back. Her magic is starting to spark more then when she landed." Brett said.

"Calm her down quickly." I said to Brett.

"Will do I just don't want her shorting out the phone." Brett said ending the call.

"She's injured and they were practicing their levitation spells on her?" Dad asked, "Why not their Father?"

"My guess is he just got home from work." I told them.

"What about his wife why wasn't she observing?" Dad asked.

"Um Brett is in the process of divorcing Jess and Kyl's Mom. Which is why when I have to go out there like today to help Jace get her to Brett's place we used his family's lair instead of going to Brett's. His is in the house and he, Jess and Kyl are living in a Condo. Alex told Jess she and Kyl had to make a decision about which parent they wanted to live with. Apparently they chose Brett." I yawned and Mom and Dad got the hint.

"We'll let you catch up on some sleep." Mom said pulling Dad out of the room. Max left with a wave and I fell back onto the bed against the pillows that remained there. I closed my eyes and was out in moments.

* * *

_Later That Night:_

I woke up and my room was dark. I sat up and stretched. My stomach growled so I stood and made my way out of the room and down to the kitchen to get food. I put a sandwich together and sat at the bar to eat it. Looking at the clock on the wall I saw it was after midnight. I knew my phone was still lying on the floor of my room I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I wondered how Alex was handling things right now.

I finished the sandwich and wiped up the crumbs. I moved from the kitchen to the living room area grabbing the remote off the coffee table as I sat down on the couch. I turned on the T.V. in an attempt to dull my brain into going back to sleep when I heard the first part of the chorus from Bruno Mars' Grenade coming from upstairs. I hopped off the couch and sprinted up to my room to scoop the phone up off the floor.

"Hey Alex." I said as I answered the phone and returned downstairs.

"So I take it you haven't changed the ringtone back?" Alex asked, just before Christmas Break she had designated a ringtone to her Contact ID.

_*Flashback*_

_I was heading out to my car after work the night before Christmas Break started when I heard part of Grenade ringing out from my pocket. Pulling out my phone I saw Alex's photo showing on my screen._

_"Bruno Mars Alex, really?" I asked answering the phone._

_"What? Oh come on Justin how many times in the course of many many years have you had my back?" Alex asked, "The song seems to have always fit us."_

_"Okay okay you win." I conceded I really didn't want her to get irritated over the phone she'd shock the hell out of me when I got back to campus though. "So are you ready to go tomorrow?" I asked_

_"Yep and ready to crash, just waiting on you." She said._

_"Assignments done?" I asked, I knew it was a stupid question but it was a habit that was hard to break._

_"Yes Justin, my school assignments are done." She said. I grinned as I could picture her rolling her eyes to the ceiling._

_"Okay well I'm heading back to campus now." I told her._

_"Drive safe." She said before we ended the call._

_*End Flashback*_

I had seriously considered changing that ringtone the whole ride home and up until we left through the campus portal to the Eriksson's home. Melody was an amazingly chipper woman and Aidan looked at me with an eyebrow quirked. Chris had made the introductions between me and his parents his mother looked happy to meet me while his father looked impassive, as if he wasn't ready to make a decision about me yet.

"Justin? You still there?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I'm here sorry 'bout that got lost in my thoughts." I told her.

"So how did things go after I came back here?" Alex asked.

"You know how they went Alex." I said, "The phone call was still going."

"Right, of course." She said, "Sorry you know how those pain killers are. Things tend to slip my mind." That was true enough Jace or Jenson had to transport up to her dorm a couple times over the past couple weeks to get an assignment she forgot. We didn't hold it against her.

"Don't let them use you for levitation purposes again Alex." I said. "You're lucky that no other damage had been done."

"I know I know, but they didn't want to use it on each other and they don't have a younger sibling like we had Max…" She trailed off.

"I know we had some great Lessons." I murmured. I heard her sigh, "Alex you okay?" I asked.

"I'll do it." She said.

"What?" I asked

"I'll come over, but only for New Years. Uncle Brett has a work related party to go to and Jess and Kyl are going to be at friends houses. I'll come to New York for New Years." She said.

"Alex if you aren't ready I won't force you to come." I told her.

"Hey I was there today, or yesterday depending on the time zone and I didn't have a complete freak out." She said.

"No I guess you didn't." I told her.

"Justin, I'll be there, but for you and Max." She said in a tone that left no room open for discussion.

"Alright." I said, "So where are you sleeping? I saw Jess disappear into I would assume her room with your stuff."

"yeah she and Uncle Brett went out and got another bed for her room." Alex said, "Seems my Thanksgiving Break trip really got her thinking about how my senior year went down and she wanted to try again. Of course when Uncle Brett gets his house back I'll have the spare room again." She yawned.

"You should get some sleep." I said.

"I think I jarred a couple healed ribs in that fall." She said, "I can't get comfortable."

"Alright just be careful. No more Levitating Alex." I said.

"Yes Justin I know. Hey isn't it like after Midnight there?" She asked.

"Yea but my brain and body don't want to fall back to sleep." I said.

"Hold on I have an idea," Alex said.

"Oh god that's never good." I said. I didn't hear anything until she spoke again.

"Mailius spontaneous Justin Russo." I heard her said. In moments something fell from nowhere and I scooped it up to find one of my shirts that Alex wore to bed on cold nights or if I work later than normal. I oddly sniffed the collar and cut the scent of Alex's shampoo. "Did you get it?" Alex asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes I did Alex thanks." I said.

"No worries I stole a new one today before we left." She said with a chuckle.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I'll send you a picture after we get off the phone. Now if I remember correctly when you can't sleep you are in the living room. Get upstairs and get some sleep." She said.

"How do you remember that?" I asked.

"You kidding me I know you better than anyone in your family." She said.

"Alex you are my family too." I said as I made my way upstairs.

"Yeah the girlfriend your Mom will never warm up to." She said.

"That's not true." I told her.

"Justin I went from her adopted daughter to your girlfriend. What kind of Mother could ever warm up to that?" She asked as I entered my room.

"Alex Mom still loves you know matter what." I said to her as I unbuttoned my shirt. I pulled it off and then after asking Alex to hang on I pulled the shirt she sent me on. I put the phone back to my ear as I sat down onto my bed and settled back with my head on the pillows. "Okay I'm in bed." I told her.

"Good now I'm going to hang up and send you that picture. Good night Justin." Alex said.

"Good night Alex." I said before she ended the call. Less than ten minutes later my phone received the picture. It was of Alex in, would assume just my shirt and her boy shorts. The shirt was one of my graphic tee's and I could see the very edge of her boy shorts at the bottom of the shirt. I felt myself harden instantly. I quickly shot her a text back.

'Are you trying to kill me?' I asked.

'No but you wanted to know what shirt I was wearing.' She responded.

'You are evil.' I told her.

'I know. Good night Justin. Xoxo' She sent back.

'Good night love. Talk to you in the morning.' I told her before I set the phone on my nightstand and plugging it into the charger. I rolled onto my back and let my eyes drift closed.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay don't kill me I know this Chapter was shorter than the last one and I apologize for that. Next Chapter will be about Christmas. And after that New Years. Hope you like this I apologize for it taking so long.**_

_**My thanks go out to the following:**_

_**TheOnly117**_

_**Capt John Prince**_

_**Resisting-Moonlight &**_

_**JPElles**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	16. Christmas!

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so I now have a friend in Ohio who wants me to move out there and now a cousin whose more like my Brother that wants me to move to Texas… I've still gotta deal with AADA on top of that and on top of everything else would be my parents. I'm surprised Chapter 15 came out the way it did… I finished it and uploaded it on three hours of sleep.**_

_**Honestly though guys I don't know how much longer I can go with missing sleep. My roommate said I have bags under my eyes at the moment. I may have to turn my cousin… (oh screw it he's more like my brother then my actual Brother is) down for the moment though because the explosion that would come from me telling mum that I want to move to Texas would be horrible.**_

_**But I can't stay in the same place for the rest of my life. My parents were thinking shortly before Thanksgiving about getting remarried. Honestly I may not like the idea but they wouldn't listen to me anyway. I don't think I can stand to see the end result to that. I don't know how to continue this lack of sleep without my epilepsy coming back into play due to stress. That will just cause my Neurologist to up the MG dosage I am already taking.**_

_**Anyway onto the next chapter. So it'll be on Christmas. Half will be in Alex's POV the other half in Justin's. Don't question how long the Chapter will be because for the life of me I couldn't tell ya.**_

_**Anything else… *scratches head* Nope don't think so okay let's go.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16 Christmas!**_

_Alex's POV:_

So the past four days I have spent doing Wizard Lessons, decorating the Condo for Christmas and helping Uncle Brett finalize the divorce papers before sending them off to his Lawyer. I didn't have much in the way of experience but after my senior English class I knew I could at least proof read it for him.

I sat up in bed and stretched. Justin and I had gone Christmas shopping for both families a couple weekends ago when I was out of work. All gifts were signed from the both of us, even his parents even though I was iffy about that at first.

I looked over to Jess's bed and saw it was empty. I knew she was probably already out in the living room. Last Christmas she and Kyl were the first ones up. I went to grab my crutch and Jess's door opened and Uncle Brett came in. He didn't say a word for a moment but came over and helped me out of the room and into the living room. I sat down on the couch and to my shock Jess and Kyl brought out breakfast.

"Um guys did I miss a memo?" I asked, "I could have helped."

"No." Jess said passing me a plate before sitting beside me. Kyl passed a plate to Uncle Brett and took a seat on the floor near the tree, "Since you aren't going to be here for New Years we wanted to show you that we really do appreciate all you've done for us." Jess said setting her plate in her lap and wrapping her arms around my shoulders and held me in a brief hug.

"Alex whenever you're here you take a load off my shoulders by teaching them their Wizard Lessons." Uncle Brett said, "They learn so quickly with you teaching I'm still amazed that you went into teacher mode so fast."

"I'd like to say it's more of a mentor type thing rather than teacher student. They are after all in my age Bracket." I said.

"Alex you were an inspiration to me." Kyl said, "When I saw dad teaching you I saw why it was important to take the lessons seriously. Because of you I began to strive to be more diligent with my lessons." Kyl said.

"Enough of the mushy stuff." I said, "Let's eat so you guys can open your presents." I said with no expectations of there being presents for me. We settled down and began eating the French toast that Kyl and Jess made. When we had finished Jess collected the plates while Kyl started sorting out the gifts into four piles. There was one pile in front of each person and I was a bit surprised at the amount of gifts for me.

Jess returned to the couch and we began to open the presents. I had gotten an Art binder from Jess, a new supply kit and paper from Kyl and one of my favorites from Uncle Brett some new Charcoals and pastels. Jess and Kyl looked at Brett with a grin he nodded and left the living room. I looked confused for a moment until he returned with something in his hands.

"Alex I know that each Wizard family is supposed to have one of these and well when you should have gotten one from the Wizard council before now, but it just came in after your accident. He held out his hands and in them I saw the titanium wand of a Full Family Wizard, as well as the forbidden book of spells. My jaw dropped. "I don't know why they were brought to me. Since we already have one for whichever one of these two win." Uncle Brett shrugged.

I gingerly took the items from his hands and examined them. They were identical to the ones that the Russo's had. I looked between Kyl and Jess and grinned, "I'm sorry I've got to do this. I've got to try something. Kyl stand over by that wall." He did as I asked him and I held my Santiago family wand out. "Havity No Gravity! Now try walking up that wall." He walked up the wall while I held him there. When I lowered him back to the ground I grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" Jess asked.

"Because last time I used that spell Justin and I were using it to help Max do what Kyl just did." I explained, "With the Family wand I can do it myself."

"That is so cool." Jess said.

"I agree." Kyl said.

"There are footprints on my wall." Uncle Brett said, "I really didn't miss that." Jess Kyl and I laughed, "Okay that's enough Jess, Kyl, you two need to get dressed. Your mother is expecting you to open her presents at the house." The siblings groaned and I shrugged.

"The sooner you go the sooner you get back and learn some more spells." I said. That was all it took for them to be moving down the hall to their rooms. "And now when they leave I'll have time to get cleaned up dressed and handle dinner. Uncle Brett did the Ham go in the oven yet?" He nodded, "Oh good." I said.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later:_

I had just finished setting the table when Jess and Kyl returned. They seemed tense.

"Guys everything okay?" I asked as Uncle Brett came into the room. They looked from me to their dad and nodded, "Ya know I don't think that's true." I looked at Brett and he nodded in agreement.

"What's up guys?" He asked. Kyl clammed up and Jess fidgeted. I rolled my eyes and looked at my cousins.

"Uncle Brett would you step into the kitchen. I need to use a spell on them that will affect everyone in the same room." I said. He nodded and stepped into the kitchen and pulled the door shut. "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind. Okay Uncle Brett you can come out." He came out and looked at his kids who seemed shocked I used a truth spell on them.

"Okay you two spill." Uncle Brett said, and spill they did.

"Mom wants us to live with her." Jess said.

"And about the divorce she said she's going to take you for all you're worth." Kyl said, "She didn't realize we were listening while she was talking to the guys she's been seeing."

"Wait she's seeing someone?" I asked.

"Yeah his names Eli." Kyl said.

"He's a prick." Jess said.

"What exactly did your Mother say to him?" Uncle Brett asked.

"She said to him she knew, whatever that meant, and that she had taken his suggestion and was going to take you for everything you had including the house." Jess said. "She also seems to think she can bribe us back home." She looked to Kyl who tossed a duffle onto the couch. Uncle Brett opened it to find all different types of electronics.

"The bribes didn't work, don't worry." Kyl said.

"Okay well since that's settled would you to mind bringing the food out so we can eat?" Uncle Brett asked. Jess and Kyl did as they were asked and we all sat down to eat.

"Uncle Brett I was thinking," I said.

"What's up Alex?" Uncle Brett asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we should have Justin look at the divorce papers." I said

"But he's not a Law student." Uncle Brett said.

"No but that hasn't stopped him from reading everything he can, on anything he can." I said. "If we make copies of the paperwork I can send them to him and he can-" I was cut off as Justin and Max appeared in the living room. "Okay scratch the copies and sending. " I said as he turned to face the table.

"Sorry for interrupting. Just wanted to swing by and give Alex her Christmas presents." Justin said.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

I woke up on Christmas morning and sighed, it was another Christmas without Alex. Her presents sat on my desk waiting to be given to her. I stretched and slid out of bed. I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and headed for the door to my room in my sleep pants and boxers. I made my way down the stairs where the rest of the family was already waiting. I sat down at on a bar stool next to Max as Mom put a plate of Waffles together and passing it to me.

I ate in silence while Max was all but pinging in his seat. He was talking about anything and everything that came to his mind. And not for the first time did I contemplate where I got my brains. Once everyone was finished eating we made our way to the tree. When we had finished opening presents I had a small stack of gift cards, some new books, and some new sleep wear. The gift cards were to clothes stores and game stores. I didn't get anything that I used to but I guess Mom and Dad finally realized I've changed my style a bit, or Max told them.

The rest of the morning was spent with Max and Dad watching T.V. while Mom and I worked on the meal. My thoughts kept traveling to Alex and wondering how she was doing. Harper and Zeke showed up around noon with gifts for us. In over a year Harper hadn't asked about Alex. It kind of bugged me, but then Alex hadn't asked about Harper. It was really grating on my nerves.

Zeke and Harper had gotten me some Captain Jim Bob Sherwood stuff. Those I knew would be going upstairs with the rest, in a box, in my closet. The three of us walked out onto the patio to talk as neither knew Alex and I were together or that we were going to the same college.

"So man tell me how's college?" Zeke asked.

"It's going well." I said.

"Have you met anyone?" Harper asked.

"Yeah I've met someone and I'm seeing her." I said.

"What's her name?" Zeke asked.

"That's not important right now." I said, "What I would like to know Harper why haven't you asked about Alex since she left." Harper looked impassive.

"I had no reason to." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well have you seen her?" Harper asked.

"Yes actually I have we go to the same college." I said, "But that doesn't explain why you don't ask about her." I continued.

"Look it's really no big deal we just had a fight and then she took off so I guess it didn't matter." Harper said.

"You and Alex don't fight." I said.

"We did and it wasn't pretty." Harper said, "I'm sure Alex can fill you in on it. I'll be the first to admit that the fight was my fault." They left about an hour later and we sat down to dinner. We talked and I filled Mom and Dad in on why Harper hadn't asked about Alex.

"But they never fight." Mom said.

"I know so this must have been something big. I'm going to flash over Brett's this evening and talk to her." I told them.

"Don't forget her presents." Max said, "I know you're dying to see the look on her face." I could see by the look on his face he wanted to see her.

"Max do you want to come with me?" I asked and he grinned.

"Yes!" Max said, "I thought for sure I was going to have to send my Christmas gift along with you, like Mom and Dad do." I looked at me parents.

"Gifts for Alex?" I asked.

"Art stuff." Mom said nodding toward the duffle bag on the floor. "We had a feeling you'd go see her. There's also a few things in there for Brett and her cousins." I looked at her. "I hope they appreciate it." She said.

"Look Alex may want to kill me for telling you this, I need to tell you guys something." I said. Forks were set down and Mom Dad and Max were looking at me. "What the Wizard Council neglected to tell you when they asked you to adopt Alex." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before continuing, "The fire that killed her parents wasn't accidental." Dad's jaw dropped, Mom's eyes widened and Max looked lost. I walked over the messenger bag Alex and I had been using to transport the copied case files. I pulled them out and dropped them in front of Mom and Dad. "The fire was deliberate and the Un-subs were never caught." I said as Dad flipped through the files.

"Where did you get these?" Dad asked.

"Alex contacted Professor Crumbs and he took her to New Orleans where she got what she needed. She spoke to the active Lieutenant, Remi LeBlanc and the Lieutenant who headed this case James Boudreaux. They made copies of the case files for Alex to go over. She offered to be a fresh eye. She can't actually be considered partial to the investigation as it is a cold case and she never knew Dorian and Margo." Dad must have seen the annotation that Alex put in about the Un-Sub being a Wizard because his brows furrowed.

"Why does Alex think a Wizard did it?" Dad asked.

"Actually nobodies sure if it was one or multiple Un-Subs." I said, "And as for why, because if you flip to the Arson report you'll see that there are some things that don't match up." I stood and stretched, I ran upstairs to grab Alex's gifts and came back down, "You guys look through that and we will be back later. Come here Max." Max joined me with the duffle and I the gifts in it before I put my hand on his shoulder and with a snap of my fingers we were at Brett's Condo.

"Okay scratch the copies and sending. " Alex said as I turned to face the table.

"Sorry for interrupting. Just wanted to swing by and give Alex her Christmas presents." I said.

"Merry Christmas." Max said going over to hug Alex.

"Hey Maxi." Alex said. I introduced Max to Brett, Jess and Kyl. "Alex your presents." I said raising an eyebrow at her. She matched my quirked eyebrow with smirk and pushed herself into a standing position using the arms of her chair. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. I looked from Brett to jess to Kyl and tilted my head towards the couch. We all moved over there but Jess grabs Kyl and they ran to her room Jess came back with two boxes and Kyl came back with a decent sized box. Which got put in front of me. The boxes were given to Max. Alex was sitting beside me with Max at her feet. Jess sat on Alex's other side and Kyl sat on the arm of the couch with Brett in the arm chair across from us.

"So I was sent here with this duffle. Most is from Mom and Dad. They sent something for you too Brett." I said unzipping the duffle Max had placed at my feet, "Actually it's for all three of you. Mom didn't know what any of you liked. So I assumed she compromised on this, whatever it is." Max pulled the package out and passed it to Brett. I pulled out my gifts to Alex and set them in her lap.

She picked up one of the two boxes and opened pulled off the wrapping paper. Her eyes widened at the antique calligraphy pens and ink I had managed to find.

"Justin how did you find these I've been looking everywhere for a set." She said to me.

"Don't question me Alex you'll never know." I said. She placed the calligraphy pens in Jess's lap before opening the second package. This box was smaller but worth a whole lot more. She flipped up the latch on the box and opened the lid. Tears formed as she pulled out the bracelet I had found. It held Onyx, Sapphire and ruby stones. I took it from her and clasped it around her good wrist and she pulled me into a hug.

"Here Alex." Max said handing her a package he had pulled from the duffle. Alex opened it and found a few sketch pads. She thanked Max and ruffled his hair before looking in the duffle and finding all the art stuff from Mom and Dad. She grinned before setting it aside and motioned me toward the box Kyl had set by me.

"Open it." She said. I pulled the box over to me and pulled the wrapping off. What I found caused me to blink at Alex.

"How did you?" I asked.

"Work pays well and I save what I don't spend on gas or art supplies." She said with a shrug.

"But a Fender Strat?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Yes Justin a Fender Strat. Chill it really was nothing." She said. I leaned over and kissed her as Max tore into his gifts. She had gotten him an Ipad and a Laptop. I looked at her but her expression said she would explain later.

Jess and Kyl went to go clear the table and handle the dishes from their dinner. I looked at Brett and saw him flipping through photo albums. I knew what they were instantly. Pictures of Alex as she grew up. I knew there would be pictures of Max and I in there so these were probably duplicates. I looked back at Alex.

"Would you mind telling me what happened between you and Harper?" I asked, "She said you had a fight and she was at fault."

"When we got back from Vacation she was distant a bit and I found out she had become friends with Gigi while we were gone. I called her out on it and we fought. That's it." She said.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so there's chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be started either today/tomorrow (depending on the time zone) I'm uploading once I get the final touches to the editing.**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	17. New Years!

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

_**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 17 sorry it's taking longer to post this one but I'm doing some research online for jobs or something out in California for if I get into this college… On another note I have my audition scheduled. It'll be in Boston on March 23rd 2013 at 9:40 AM. I three months and two weeks and one day to prepare. I really wish my mother had asked my input before moving my father in with us… It's causing stress on me I can't afford…**_

_**Anyway onto chapter 17**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17 New Years!**_

_Alex's POV:_

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Justin. He still wouldn't let me transport myself. I had my stuff ready to go. I would be spending the remaining week with the Russo's. I had done what I could to teach what lessons I could to my cousins before I had to leave. I had a sketch pad and a piece of charcoal in my hand. I was actually sketching out some random being. The front door opened and Jess came in with one of her friends. The friend looked at me and her lips quirked.

"Gee Jess I didn't realize she was still around. Did your Dad take her in out of charity?" the friend asked. I couldn't remember her name.

"Tori," Jess said in a low tone. Ah that was it. "Need I remind you that she is my family and I won't stand for bad mouthing against my family."

"You weren't like this last year." Tori said snidely.

"Well some things are more important than reputation." Jess said looking to me for assistance. I grinned and stood from the couch grabbing my crutch and making my way over to the two girls.

"What could be more important than reputation?" Tori asked.

"Tori." I said in cool impassive tone. "Let me enlighten you on something. Family is more important than a reputation as the most popular person in school. As Santiago's we are proud of who are family is. Sure Jess came into that trait late but the fact is she's there now. I'll tell you what I once told her. Before I found out I was adopted I was a notorious prankster. I'll enlighten you now that that has not changed. I can cause you so many problems at your school without even being there and no one would know." She looked at me incredulously.

"You think I am actually afraid of you?" She asked. My eyes narrowed and I leaned in close to her ear.

"Do you realize I'm a girl panning revenge." I said to her. "And given the pent up anger I have I could drop it on anyone." She pulled back and I saw a small amount of fear on Tori's face. "I would advise you to watch what you say around my family or about my family." I said taking a step back. Tori actually looked scared. I watched worry flash through her eyes and grinned before I saw the front door open and Justin walk in. He looked at me and saw the near feral look in my eyes and chuckled.

"Did I interrupt something?" He said walking over to me putting an arm around my waist.

"Not a damn thing." I said leaning against him.

"Hey Jess." Justin said to my cousin.

"Hey Justin." Jess said watching Tori closely. I was too if I was honest I remembered what this girl was like. If she saw something she wanted she'd get it, and boy was she just about salivating. Jess noticed as well, "Hey Tori this is Justin Alex's Boyfriend."

"Oh." Tori said and held her hand out to Justin, "Tori Johnson." She said trying to be flirtatious. Justin must have caught on.

"Justin Russo and I'm just fine with Alex." He said and turned to me. "You ready to go?" I nodded and pointed towards my bags. There were two bags as I had condensed my stuff down to the two. Justin picked up the bags and I said goodbye to Jess and told her to pass the message along to her father and brother. As we stepped out into the hall Justin passed me a bag and brought his now free hand around my waist and transported us back to Waverly Place.

When our feet were once again on solid ground Justin dropped his arm quicker than normal and I stumbled only to be steadied by a pair of male hands. I turned and saw Jerry behind me.

"Thanks Mr. Russo. " I said.

"Alex at least call us Jerry and Theresa." He said. I sighed and nodded resigned. "Alright Jerry." I said as the door opened and Harper and Zeke walked in. they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me.

"Zeke, Harper." I said nodding my head at them.

"Hey Alex." Zeke said but Harper was silent as she looked me over.

"Justin would you mind helping me get my stuff upstairs?" I asked.

"Why don't you have Harper help you?" Justin asked. I looked at Harper whose head had whipped towards Justin so fast I thought she may get whiplash. Harper and I stared at each other and I'm sure the tension was palpable. Hell who was I kidding I could even feel it. I finally found my voice and addressed Harper.

"Would you please help me Harper?" I asked in a cool tone. She nodded her head and walked over to Justin taking the bag he had. I was grateful my wrist was basically healed so I was able to carry the other one. I hopped up the stairs and Harper headed towards my old room. I opened my mouth to correct her but changed my mind. Justin must not have told her he and I were together. Harper dropped my stuff on the bed and turned to head back to the door but then stopped.

"So did you find them?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your family. Ya know the reason you left the Russo's to begin with." She said turning to me.

"Well in a manner of speaking." I said pulling two picture frames out of one of the duffles and setting them on my nightstand. One was of Uncle Brett, Jess, Kyl, Justin, Max and I at Christmas and the other was of Dorian, Margo and I the day I was born. Harper looked at me.

"What do you mean in a manner of speaking?" Harper asked.

"I found my Uncle and his kids and his soon to be ex-wife." I said motioning to the picture from Christmas.

"Why are Justin and Max in the picture?" Harper asked, "And why are Justin's arms around your waist?" She looked at me but it was Justin who answered as he leaned against the door.

"Because Alex and I are together Harper." He said.

"Alex you knew I had a thing for him back in school." Harper said.

"And you're with Zeke. Geez Harper first I get ditched for Gigi and now; while you have a Boyfriend you're standing here trying to go possessive about Justin. Unbelievable." I said. I looked over to Justin, "Please tell me I wasn't this bad with Chloe."

"Oh you were but I found it endearing. " Justin said. "Harper look Alex is right you have Zeke and you haven't liked me since the two of you got together."

"And besides," Max piped up as he slipped into the room, "You must have been blind not to see that they have never acted as most siblings should." Harper looked down.

"Sorry for freaking out." She said, "But it is kind of weird that you two are together I mean you spent eighteen years thinking you were siblings."

"Harper there's nothing that weird about it. We know everything about each other." I said.

"Besides it really doesn't matter if you agree or not." Justin said, "You are neither my parents nor Alex's Uncle. So maybe our relationship came about in an odd way, but it was perfect for us."

"Alex I'm sorry it's just weird." Harper said.

"Oh and walking into school after Summer break to see you with Gigi and the clones wasn't weird?" I asked.

"Alex I admitted that was my fault." Harper said, "Why can't you let it go?"

"She was our enemy. Or did you forget the Loser Tea she invited you to?" I asked. Harper looked down.

"She really seems to have changed." Harper said.

"You still hang out with her?" I asked. I shook my head and dropped back against the pillows on my bed. I looked around the room and decided to change the topic, "What was I thinking putting pink furpaper on my walls?" The response I got was pure silence. I looked at Max and Justin; Max's jaw was just about on the floor; Justin was smirking. "What?" I asked.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

"Who are you and what have you done with Alex?" Max asked as I grinned.

"Max this is Alex she just grew up." I said.

"If growing up means you have to be practical maybe I should go to Neverland." Max said. I saw Alex cover her mouth to suppress the laughter I knew wanted to come out. Of all the random things that could spout from Max's mouth, nope stand corrected it could have been worse. "Wait how does one go about getting there again?" Yep and there's how it could get worse.

"Second start to the right and straight on to Neverland." Alex said, "Oh and you need Pixie dust and happy thoughts." I looked at her exasperated and she grinned.

"Max can you bring Alex's stuff into my room and Harper do you mind I need to help Alex." I said, Harper nodded and left the room. I walked over to Alex's old bed and sat just as she yawned. She leaned into my side and I put an arm over her shoulder. "So do you want a couple hours down time?" I asked her.

"I'd like it but I don't know if I'd be able to get any sleep." She said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well your room of your parents house." She gestured.

"Alex don't worry I told them that due to your injuries you'd be crashing with me." I told her.

"And they're fine with that?" Alex asked.

"Well I told them it was either you stay in my room or we'd go to a hotel." I told her and watched her jaw drop. "Now about catching those couple hours of sleep." I said. She nodded and I helped her up and we made our way out of her old room and into my room where she settled into my bed and relaxed.

"Justin make sure I'm up in a couple of hours. I still want to ring in the New Year." Alex murmured her eyes closing. I watched her chest rise evenly aas she slept before I slipped out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Where's Alex?" Mom asked.

"She's tired so she's resting." I told her.

"Is she ever going to warm back up to us?" Dad asked coming into the kitchen and sitting on a stool.

"I hope so Dad. Just be grateful she agreed to come here in the first place." I said.

"So how's her art coming?" Dad asked.

"Great actually." I said, "Hey Max! Bring down Alex's work." I called up the stairs. A few moments later Max came down with the portfolio binder that she had been gifted. I passed it to my parents before heading down to the Sub Station. Mom and Dad and planned a New Years party so I was going to put up some of the decorations.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later:_

"Alex." I whispered into her ear as I leaned over her trying to wake her up. She mumbled something incoherent. "Alex come on wake up Mom said dinner was almost ready." Silence. "Alex Jess's on the phone." I said pulling my trump card. She bolted upright and groaned when her head collided with mine.

"Okay I thought thick headed was just a figure of speech." Alex groaned rubbing her forehead. I chuckled.

"Well you're up now." I said pulling her from the bed. "Let's go eat and then get ready."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"Mom and Dad are holding a New Years party in the Sub Station." I said. Alex nodded slowly and we headed down stairs for dinner. I could feel her leg fidgeting as she sat at the table beside me. "Why are you fidgeting?" I asked her.

"My leg itches." She hissed. "Uncle Brett took me to Jess and Kyl's doctor who ran X-rays and said the cast was almost ready to come off." She took another bite of food and looked to Mom. "You're still a great cook Theresa." She said politely. Mom smiled.

"So Alex tell us about your family." Dad said.

"My Uncle and his wife are working on getting a divorce and when I'm at my Uncles I help him with Jess and Kyl's Wizard Lessons." Alex said causing dad to choke on the mouthful of food in his mouth. "Justin I thought you told him at the beginning of break."

"I did." I said.

"He did Alex." Dad said, "I am still just trying to wrap my mind around it. I thought he was exaggerating." Dad said.

"Well Jerry I want to thank you for teaching me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to teach Jess and Kyl." Alex said. "And thank you both for taking me in even though it was per Wizard Council request."

"We would have taken you anyway if we could have." Dad told her. I saw something in her countenance change. I rested my free hand on her knee and squeezed gently. She relaxed a bit and the table fell to almost silence with the exception of Max's forever inane comments.

After dinner Alex helped Mom with dishes as best she could before I finally lifted her over my shoulder and carried her up the stairs Max following behind with the crutch laughing. We walked into my room and I dropped Alex on my bed.

"I was trying to be helpful." She said with a pout.

"Alex are you trying to make your old self look bad?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I should be helping somewhat." She said

"Alex you're a guest here now. You don't have to clean up." I said.

"Justin I'm just trying to help. I do it at Brett's as well." She said searching her bag for something decent to wear. She had wound up wearing skirts and yoga pants. She pulled out a black denim skirt with a red halter top. She set those aside and pulled out a pair of black boy shorts with a matching strapless bra. No lace on this set at all. I looked to Max and gestured towards the door. Hint taken he set the crutch down and left so I could help Alex as needed with changing.

Half an hour later; Alex had washed up and gotten changed with assistance and pulled her hair back out of her face. She had forgone any makeup so we made our way down stairs to the Sub Station. I knew she was nervous about who she would see at the party but I knew it would all be fine.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

Justin and I were making our way down to the Sub Station. I didn't know who would be at this party and part of me didn't want to know. I was probably just customers who are waiting to watch the ball drop, Jerry and Theresa's friends, Max's friends and Justin's old friends. I honestly had no who else would be there. It really didn't matter to me though Justin and I would only be here a few days before returning to school.

The guests were already arriving when Justin and I got down to the Sub Station. Sure there were customers there who were ordering meals, but others were just milling about chatting with friends and having fun. I scanned the crowd and saw Dean Moriarty at a table with a sandwich in front of him. Harper and Zeke were there with some of Justin's old friends. I felt for the first time in a long while extremely out of place.

"Alex?" Justin asked from behind me. I realized I was standing in his way and side stepped carefully over to the side so he could pass. I made my way to the counter by the register where I grabbed a stool. I saw three girls walk over to Harper and they began chatting. It took a few minutes for me to realize that was Gigi and her cronies.

"So the missing Russo returns." I heard a British voice behind me. I knew who it was before I turned around.

"Oh Mason haven't you heard? I'm not a Russo. Never was actually except on paperwork. The names Alex Santiago." I said not looking at him. He came around to look at me.

"Santiago huh?" He said, "And where have you been for the past year and a half?"

"With family, and then college." I said with a shrug.

"What happened to the 'I want to be an artist' Alex?" Mason asked.

"That's what I'm in college for Mason." I said.

"So are you mortal now?" Mason asked causing me to scoff.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm one of the only Wizards left in my family. I have two cousins who still need to compete in the wizard competition but they aren't ready yet." I said.

"How do you know?" Mason asked.

"Because she's been teaching them." Justin said coming up behind Mason. Mason turned to face Justin.

"Oh hey Justin. How's Juliet?" Mason asked.

"How should I know I broke up with her." Justin said.

"She seems to think otherwise." Mason said.

"If you've seen her that why ask me?" Justin said, "I told her we were done and I've moved on. If she can't handle that it's not my problem."

"You're dating someone else?" Mason asked.

"Yes he is." I said and Mason turned back to me.

"Oh and how do you know?" He asked me.

"Two simple reasons really." I said, "For one we go to college together, and for two I'm his new girlfriend." I said.

"What!" Mason's eyes widened, "But you two, you- you-"

"What just because we grew up together you think it's odd or gross. News flash Mason we aren't related." I said narrowing my eyes at my ex.

"It just seems illogical." Mason said, "You have nothing in common." I rolled my eyes.

"You really know nothing about us." Justin said.

"Justin and I work in sync." I said, "Growing up I messed up he helped me fix those mistakes. I've since learned to control the use of my magic." I turned to Justin and my eyes asked the unspoken question, "Who invited him?" He shrugged and shook his head clearly stating "I don't know." I looked at Mason, "It was nice to see you Mason but I think this conversation is done." I turned around to face Theresa and rolled my eyes, "Am I still allowed behind the counter? I know where everything is and I need something to drink that isn't alcoholic." Theresa nodded and I hopped off the stool grabbed the crutch and made my way to the back room.

* * *

_Two Minutes Till Midnight:_

I had been making rounds off and all night sitting and talking or leaning against something and shooting the shit with old classmates or regular customers from before I left. I looked up to see a group of five guys walk into the Sub Station and grinned. I looked over to Justin who looked grateful at the reprieve as he made his way over to the group.

I said a quick goodbye and Happy New Year to Mr. Larritate and made my way over to the guys. I was half way there when Gigi and her cronies stepped into my way.

"Oh look it's Alex Russo, the drop out." Gigi said with a laugh. "I always knew you would end up dropping out."

"Get away from me Gigi, I'm not in the mood." I said to her. Pushing passed her. I saw Jace look up and spot me. He grinned and made his way towards me. The others noticed and followed.

"So Alex where did you go? Oh and is what Harper said true are you dating your brother?" Gigi asked as the guys caught up to me.

"Well in order to date my brother I would have to have a brother." I spat.

"Uh Justin Russo is your brother. Harper said you were together." Gigi said.

"Well she left something out." I said in a cold tone my eyes darting towards Harper and Zeke. "My Name is not Alex Russo, it's Alex Santiago I was only a Russo by adoption. Justin is of no blood relation to me. As for where I went, not that it's any of your concern but I found my biological Uncle and his kids got to know them while going through my Senior year. Now I am in college in an art program." I turned my back on her and saw Justin staring at me. "What?" I asked before I had Jace pulling me into an embrace.

"So Justin tells us your old friend Harper's here." Jenson said when I got free from Jace and went to greet the others. "Does she know that her best friend status has been replaced?"

"Nope." I told him as I moved to give Jayden a hug.

"Who are the three with the bad nose jobs?" Kris asked.

"Gigi and her clones." I rolled my eyes. "Small burr in my side from what she was when I went to Tribeca Prep. Hey Justin I see a few of your ex girlfriends here. Maybe I'll go say hi to Miranda." I said just as it came down to the ten second count down. Justin grabbed my arm.

_Ten_

"Don't even think about it. I'm happy without talking to my exes." He said.

_Nine_

"Just trying to be pleasant." I said putting my hand on his chest.

_Eight_

"Alexandria Margarita Santiago you're a guest here would you please act like one." Justin said.

_Seven_

"Fine but I'm enjoying making rounds." I said

_Six_

"You're getting tired." Justin said rubbing his thumbs just under my eyes.

_Five_

"Well when this is over I'll sleep in." I said, "Where will the guys stay?"

_Four_

"Oh they'll crash in your old room. When I talked to Mom about them coming she insisted on them staying here." Justin said.

_Three_

"Well at least the Lair is in the back." I said, "We can all use it to get back to campus."

_Two_

"Exactly." Justin said cupping one of my cheeks. I leaned up towards him.

_One_

Our lips connected as cheers were heard around the Sub Station. Something was slipped onto my finger. I pulled back to find a small titanium band resting on my ring finger. It wasn't an engagement ring I knew that but I was confused. It had what appeared to be runes engraved on it instead of stones but that didn't matter to me. I looked up at Justin.

"Call it a promise." He said understanding the question in my eyes. I slipped my hand around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. It was going to be a good year.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay chapter finally finished. Sorry it took so damn long. I've been dealing with utter Chaos… Anyway who's ready for some good news? I've got my audition for that college scheduled. Saturday March 23rd at 9:40 in the morning in Boston Mass. Gives me a little over three months to find two plays and get them memorized.**_

_**Also tired, so very tired. Will start Chapter 18 in a day or so…**_

_**TTYLXOX**_

_**LaHote's Girl**_


	18. A Call And Another Trip

_**Title: The Truth Behind Alex Russo**_

_**By: LaHotes Girl**_

_**Summary: After an argument with Jerry and Theresa; Alex is in the family Lair doing some studying. Wait studying? What's going on? Alex already has one secret, but will another secret she overhears turn her whole world on its ear. When this new information comes to light Alex takes off. Sorry if this summary is horrid I truly apologize.**_

**A/N: Okay and now we begin Chapter 18. Sorry this took so long been trying to keep my laptop alive. Got my new Laptop and am breaking in my new writing processor. Sorry there is no V-Day special I truly hate that holiday. On a sad note I had to cancel my audition for the Academy with hopes to Reschedule…**

**But anyway onto Chapter 18… Massive time jump by the way. **

**There is a name in this Chapter that belongs to a reader and friend I have here on FanFiction who has become someone I often talk to and help with her own stories… She has also become like a sister to me… Nat Read Carefully… ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Call and another Trip**

_Alex's POV:_

A couple months had passed since Justin gave me the ring and I had taken about a week to locate what the Runes meant. We were now into March. Valentine's Day passed with a quiet dinner and a movie kind of night. St. Patrick's Day had come and gone with no problems; as much as we wanted to drink the guys and I knew better and had to focus on school and work rather than drinking. Since New Year's however, Harper had been trying to contact me. I ignored her calls and texts. I wish she would realize the Gigi wouldn't change and she and her clones were just going to cause problems, but no longer was it my problem.

I was at work in the process of shelving new books. I had homework I needed to get back to but I had priorities. I had the books sorted by section, whether they were part of a series or not. I moved from section to section putting books away when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked behind me and saw a girl who was a couple years younger than me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yes I was wondering if you could help me find the books on this list." The girl said.

"Sure follow me." I said turning and heading for the counter. I left my book cart by the counter as I walked behind the counter and looked at the paper she slid toward me. "School work or leisure reading?" I asked.

"Leisure," She said. I saw the books were part of a series by J. D. Robb. The _In Death _Series was actually really enjoyed by customers I recalled as I started imputing in titles to see what was in. I quickly printed of the listed and highlighted about half of the series.

"Okay these are the books that are in. I can order the rest a bit at a time if you would like" I told her.

"Yes please." She said and I began placing an order for the next three books that weren't highlighted.

"Name of customer?" I asked.

"Nathalie Bowers." The younger girl said. I quickly put in the name and hit the order button.

"Okay those will be put on hold for you when they get in and someone will call you." I said, "Now shall we go collect the books?" She nodded and we headed to the Mystery/Suspense section. My gaze ran along the shelves till I heard Nathalie make an almost ear shattering squeal. I looked to see her drop down into a crouch and began pulling out three of the books. She stood back up with the three books and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a couple days to get some more." She said. I shrugged and we walked back to the counter where I rang up her order. I passed the bagged up books over the counter to her and she waved before departing. I sighed and leaned back against the counter behind me. I loved my job I really did but today was a slow day. Looking at the clock I ran a hand through my hair before returning to shelving the books.

I returned to my homework when I had finished shelving the books. I was working with charcoal again and hadn't realized that I had a streak of it across my cheek. I stopped in what I was working on long enough to help customers out or ring them up. It wasn't till Dawn came up to inform me that my shift was done was the charcoal streak pointed out.

"Alex your shift is over." Dawn said coming up over the stairs. I looked up at the clock and realized she was right. "Oh and did you know you have charcoal on your cheek?" Dawn asked as she pointed it out. I groaned and scrubbed my cheek.

"Nice of my regulars to notice and do nothing." I said, "Is it gone?" I asked and got an affirmative nod in return. I gathered my stuff sliding my art assignment into its protective tube and putting everything else in my bag. Dawn and I made our way downstairs after I waved to Ryder Grayson. She was a co-worker who was handling the closing routine with Dawn.

I broke away from Dawn and made my way out back to clock out. I made my way to my bike gear and pulled on jacket and gloves before grabbing my helmet and heading out the door to the Yamaha I had custom ordered. It was as I had shown Justin in December; black with blue flames. I stowed my stuff into the saddle bags and swung my leg over the bike. It really was good to be cast free. I was just about to pull on the helmet when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and didn't recognize the number.

"Alex here," I said as I answered the call. I heard silence on the other end I pulled the phone back to peer at the screen and confirmed that the call hadn't been dropped. I returned the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"How did you get away from us?" A male voice spoke.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"How did you survive that night daughter of Dorian?" I didn't respond just ended the call. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and pulled on my helmet. With one firm kick start I had the bike revving to life. I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way back to campus. Justin was still working but I needed to get to those case files and contact Remi and get in contact with James.

I got onto campus and made my way to the dorm. I found my parking spot open and veered into it. In a matter of seconds I had the bike stopped and the kick stand in place before I got off the bike. I grabbed my school stuff from the saddle bag and yanked my helmet off and sprinted into the building.

I got to my floor and bolted passed Jace and Jenson heading for my room. I entered the room and dropped my things. I was pulling the case files out of the desk when Jace and Jenson came in.

"Alex are you alright?" Jenson asked when I had all the case files out. I cleared off the desk and set the case files down. I turned and with a wave of the Santiago family wand a couple white boards materialized.

"I just got a call when I was leaving work by an unknown man asking how the daughter of Dorian got away from them." I said as I began opening folders and pulling out pictures. Silence was my only answer from my friends as I focused on the case in front of me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and set it on the desk before I began putting the pictures of the scene up on the boards. I didn't see the guys leave the room.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

I was on break when my phone started to ring. I saw Jenson's picture come up.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Dude Alex is… Well I don't know if I have a word to properly describe her." Jenson said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "What have I missed?" Jace had apparently taken the phone from Jenson as he was the one to answer me.

"Well I don't think cracked is the best way to term it but she said she got a call from an unknown caller and now she's going through the case again." Jace told me.

"Did she say what was said?" I asked.

"I guess the voice on the other end asked how the daughter of Dorian and gotten away from them." Jace said.

"Um Jace I think we have a problem," Jenson said in the background.

"Shit." Jace hissed, "This call really affected her."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Her magic is sparking." Jace said.

"Alright go try and calm her down I'll get there when I can." I said hanging up the phone. I made my way to my bosses office. I got lucky that he was a wizard himself. I knocked on the doorframe of his office.

"Justin everything alright?" Randy asked me.

"Um I just got a call from a couple of friends and Alex is well for lack of a better word; sparking worse than normal." I said. Randy had met Alex before. They had gotten along and he had seen her temper the same time they had met.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"She got a call that disturbed her and according to one of our friends the term cracked doesn't even begin to cover how she's reacting." I said, "I hate to ask this but is there any way I can clock out early and make up the lost time so I can go see what the issue is?" I asked.

"How often does this happen?" Randy asked.

"Only when she gets pissed off, frazzled or worried." I said, "Things have been going well since Christmas break, she hasn't had this happen since then and that was because she was teaching her cousins a levitation spell and one of them lost focus when she received a text message."

"Alright go deal with Alex. I'll let you know when you can make up the next couple hours." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy." I said and headed to clock out.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

"Alex you need to calm down." I heard Jace say from behind me. I didn't respond just tuned him out and kept going over the files and what that man had said to me. He had said 'us' so that meant I was correct in my guess that there was more than one person involved. I wrote down all that had been said on the phone and wrote down the number as well. I looked at my watch it was after ten at night and I really didn't want to bother James if he was sleeping and I didn't know if Remi was working or not.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I had to go to New Orleans and get this information to Remi. Whoever was involved in my parents' murder had found out how to contact me and that worried me. _Was I being watched? Would Justin be in danger? Would our friends? My family? Hell would the Russo's be in danger?_ I had no answers to these questions. I ran my thumb over the rune engraved ring that I had found the translation to online. With a groan of frustration that sent more sparks of raw magic off of me I grabbed another piece of paper and scribbled down a note to Justin which I held out to Jace before grabbing the paper with the recent information and a notebook and pencil with a snap of my fingers I transported myself to New Orleans.

I materialized in an alley across from the police station and made my way across the street. I walked in and looked around. I knew where Remi's office was but didn't really want to deal with being stopped at the bullpen. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I help you Miss?" a familiar voice said from behind me. I smiled and spun to face Remi. "Alex?"

"Hey there Lieutenant LeBlanc." I said since we weren't that far from the bullpen, "I need to talk to you." I said quietly. He nodded and led me through the bullpen to his office. He shut the door once I had entered.

"Nice to see you out of the cast." He said.

"It's good to be back on a bike." I said.

"I'm certain this isn't a social visit Alex." Remi said.

"You're right it's not." I said. Remi nodded and took a seat at his desk. I pulled the paper I had out of the notebook and passed it to him. His brows shot up as he read through what I had written.

"We need James." He said.

"Given that it's after ten I don't want to bother him." I said.

"No he will want to know he'll still be awake." Remi said and called James, "Hey James it's Remi." I'm telling you it was like déjà vu. "Yea it's okay, listen got some info for you." I quirked an eyebrow, "Yea it's about the Santiago case." I smirked definitely déjà vu, "Yeah I think you should hear this from her." I sat down in the chair across from Remi, "Alright see you in a few." And with that he hung up. "Do you have your phone with you?" Remi asked.

"Yea here." I slid the phone across to him and he looked at the call history.

"Either this person will call again on this number or a different one." Remi said. We sat in silence for a few moments before there was a knock at the door and James entered.

"Alex," James nodded towards me in greeting.

"Sorry to drag you out of your home so late Sir." I said.

"Nonsense, I was up anyway." He gave me a quick once over, "You look a bit more at ease without that cast." He said placing a hand on my shoulder a moment before my magic shocked him. He pulled his hand back quickly and shook it.

"Sorry my magic has a nasty habit of doing that if my emotions are a bit haywire." I said.

"Do what?" Remi asked.

"If certain emotions are running haywire then my magic sparks and people tend to get a shock if they touch me or are in general vicinity." I explained

"But I tapped you on the shoulder and didn't get shocked." Remi said. James quirked a brow and looked at me.

"Hey don't look at me." I said, "I can't control it. Maybe it didn't affect him because he's not from a wizard family." I shrugged.

"Can we move onto other matters?" Remi asked. James and I nodded and Remi passed the paper to James who looked over what had happened after I got out of work.

"How could they have gotten your number?" James asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." I said, "I only gave it to those I'm close to, the Jerry and Theresa Russo don't even have it."

"We need to trace the number." Remi said and James nodded.

* * *

_Justin's POV:_

I had gotten back to the dorm and made my way up to Alex's room where I found all the guys standing in the room that was now missing Alex.

"Do I want to know where Alex is?" I asked Jace said nothing just passed a piece of paper over to me.

"Hasn't something similar happened before?" I asked before opening the note.

_Justin, _

_I promise I am fine, alright well fine may not be the correct term but I am doing the best to maintain my composure. I went to New Orleans to give Lieutenant LeBlanc and former Lieutenant Boudreaux the information I learned tonight. Don't worry I'll be back as soon as that's finished. Thankfully it's a weekend so if I am not back tonight it'll be tomorrow and I will probably crash at Boudreaux's home as he gave me an open invitation last time I was in New Orleans. If I wind up crashing there I'll send you a message. Will tell you what happened when I see you._

_Always,_

_Alex_

I tossed the note on the desk and turned to Jace.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"All we can do is wait." I said, "She's gone to New Orleans to give the information to the two men helping her with her parent's cold case."

"So Justin you find an apartment yet?" Jenson asked.

"Apartment?" Jace looked at me.

"Yeah I've been looking for an apartment for Alex and I to move into." I said, "With our two incomes we could handle a small one preferably somewhere near campus."

"Just keep looking I'm sure something will come up." Kris said, "Now can we go get some food?" Jayden and Thomas laughed.

"Alright let's go to the commons." I said and we headed out of the dorm.

* * *

_Alex's POV:_

"What really has me worried is if the person or persons involved could get my number wouldn't that put my friends, family and those I care about in danger?" I asked James.

"I'm not sure," He said honestly, "I need you to be vigilant wherever you go. Whether you're going to work, hanging out with friends, going to your Uncle's place or anywhere else."

"I can do that." I said, _If worse comes to worse I'll distance myself from everyone if need be,_ I thought to myself. I stretched and stood. Remi had traced the number but it had been traced to a disposable phone.

"Anything in the files stand out to you?" James asked I shrugged.

"It's possible but I still have a couple more things I need to look into. I really wish I had more than just pictures of the scene to work with though." I said and James nodded.

"I can completely understand." He said.

"I should get back to school." I said, "Justin is probably close to freak out stage by now."

"Justin?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh right sorry my Boyfriend." I said.

"You don't think he could be the one who called do you?" James asked.

"Doubtful he was only around two when my parents were killed and he's been going over the case with me. He's actually the Russo's son." I said.

"So you wound up with the Son of your adopted family." Remi said.

"Hey it's not that bad at least we know everything about each other and we know we aren't jumping into anything blind." I could feel the magic sparking again.

"Remi wasn't trying to be offensive Alex." James said.

"I know I'm just tired and stressed." I said, "I'm sorry Remi this evening is just getting to me."

"It's alright Alex you've been under stress lately and I don't hold it against you." Remi said. I yawned.

"Thanks guys I need to get back and you have your lives to get back to." I said shaking Remi's hand and then turned to James.

"Remember if you ever need a place to crash my doors always open Darcy won't mind." He said. I guessed Darcy was his wife but I didn't ask. Instead I just nodded and shook his hand.

"Thanks James I'll let you both know if I find anything." I said and left the Police Station. I slipped into the alley across the street and transported myself back to campus. I sat down at my desk and pulled off my shoes and jeans before climbing into bed still in my shirt, bra and boy shorts. The light was off but I still felt Justin roll over and wrap his arms around me.

"Hey you." He murmured kissing my temple.

"Hey babe." I murmured back turning in his arms to capture his lips with my own. His tongue slid across my lower lip I parted my lips and his deepened the kiss. One hand made its way up my back and into my hair. My own hands slid across his chest and around his neck while his other hand pulled me in closer.

He rolled us over so he was hovering over me and rested his forehead against mine. He slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt and slowly removed it. I could feel him hardening against my inner thigh with just his boxers separating our skin but the mood was shot when he yawned.

I chuckled and pulled him down for another kiss. He rolled off of me and held me close. I burrowed into his arms and drifted off to sleep with the scent of Justin enveloping me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know it has been a few months but with everything going on I hope you all understand… it has been hell… I also know this was short but as I was reading through the story again I noted some typos that I must go fix. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. My thanks goes out to my patient readers… But mostly to Nat… She has been there in the past couple months and gave me the proverbial kick I needed to find the inspiration I needed. **

**Also I have a new laptop so that helps….**

**TTYLXOX**

**Lahote's Girl **


	19. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**To my extremely patient readers/followers:**

**I sincerely apologize for my absence I have for the past couple months been with out Microsoft Word and just got it back Yesterday. As soon as inspiration strikes I'll be back to posting for:**

**His Biggest Regret **

**The Truth Behind Alex Russo**

**Thank you all for your patience,**

**Lahote's Girl**


End file.
